Demandez et vous receverez!
by Reveuse
Summary: Voici ma petite version des nombreux Ask..." qu'il y a en anglais. À ne pas prendre au sérieux surtout! Alors allez-y, poser toute les questions que vous voulez à vos perso préférés!
1. La Présentation...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...... *petite musique d'ouverture* ......   
  
  
Bonjour à tous! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demandez et vous receverez"!  
  
Voici une... non, LA version française des nombreux "Ask...."s qu'il y a en anglais sur Harry Potter!  
Vous pourrez ici poser vos questions aux personnages de la série.Vous avons en réserve: (ils attendent bien sagement dans le local d'à côté, et répondrons à toute vos questions, et ça, de plein gré...  
  
*À travers la porte*: Au secours!Détachez-nous!Nous nous sommes faits attaquer par une folle sortie de nulle part!!!  
  
*rire innocent*Euh...Désolée, je dois aller arranger quelque chose... ça ne sera pas long...*entre dans le local*  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Hermione Granger   
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Draco Malfoy   
  
  
*Rêveuse sort de la salle en se frottant les mains, satisfaite. Soudainement, deux hommes arrivent avec un chargement. Elle sourit.*  
  
-C'est bien les gars! Déposer le dans la salle là bas... *Elle se retourne vers les auditeurs* Voilà! Nous avons aussi disponible Severus Rogue ici même pour vous! Alors, je répète : vous pouvez demander ce que bon vous semble!  
Posez leur des questions sur leurs amis, sur leurs études (Hermione en sera ravie), vous pouvez même les demander en mariage si vous voulez!!!  
  
*Des cris horrifiés se font entendre*  
  
Ah zut... les bâillons ne devait pas être assez serrés... Et tous cas, amusez-vous bien!  
Oh, j'oubliais: Je peux vous avoir Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et même Vous-Savez-Qui, si vous *Hum,hum* glisser un ou deux Gallions dans l'enveloppe....  
  
Il me faut au moins 5 questions pour continuer. Envoyez-les par review!  
  
À bientôt! ^_^ Et merci de me procurer cet emploi...être animateur c'est assez payant... ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Premiers messages!!!Yeah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rêveuse: Bonjour bonjour!Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demandez et vous receverez"!  
  
Je veux d'avoir vous remerciez, chers auditeurs, pour vos fabuleuses questions! Nous auront beaucoup de plaisir à les poser... héhéhé...  
Bon alors, nous allons maintenant rejoindre nos invités...  
  
*Rêveuse entre dans la salle. Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Severus sont attachés sur des chaises, avec chacun une grosse pomme rouge dans la bouche (ça allait mieux que les morceaux de tissu...)  
Elle tire sur la pomme de Ron, et -pop!- Ron crache les derniers morceaux du fruit. Rêveuse fronce les sourcils*  
  
Rêveuse: Ah non! C'est encore moi qui va devoir tout nettoyer... bien oui, je suis la concierge aussi, le salaire d'un animateur n'est pas tellement élevé, vous savez...  
  
  
Ron: Hé! Pourquoi on est ligotés? Et t'es qui toi?! Pourquoi Malefoy et Rogue sont ici aussi?! Pourquoi est-ce que les murs sont jaune banane?Pourquoi---  
  
  
Rêveuse: Wo!On se calme! C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ... Je suis Rêveuse, et vous êtes ici pour satisfaire le public en répondant à leurs questions. Les murs ne sont pas jaune banane, mais jaune CITRON, c'est très différent! Et Severus et Drago sont ici surtout parce que je les trouve sexy...  
  
....oh, allez, Ron, arrête de faire cette grimace dégoutée!  
  
  
*Elle enlève les pommes de la bouche de tout le monde, et sort de la salle. Les autres se regardent*  
  
  
Drago: Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague? M'attacher, moi, un Malefoy! Quelle effrontée, cette Moldue... mais je reconnais qu'elle a du goût en matière d'homme*sourire charmeur*  
  
Hermione: Je me demande bien de quel public elle parle...*chuchote* et se qu'elle voit en Rogue ...  
  
Severus: J'ai tout entendu, Miss Granger! Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor!  
  
Harry: Oh, voyons, professeur! Ce n'est pas le moment!   
  
*Rogue allait rétorquer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Rêveuse entre avec Remus et ... Sirius*  
  
Severus: LUI! Qu'est-ce qu--  
  
  
Rêveuse: Non, là! Plus de bavardage inutile! Ils sont là pour répondre aux questions des auditeurs...et ils sont sexy en plus... En tous cas, on a assez perdu de temps. Alors voici tout de suite la première lettre, de Ange !   
(Un moment historique!!!)  
  
  
  
~*~   
Important : j'ai coupé dans les reviews, pour ne pas troubler nos chers personnages...les pauvres, ils ne savent même pas qu'il sont dans une ficcy...   
~*~  
  
-----  
  
[...] Voici une question pour Ron: Aime-t-il Hermione?  
je sais c'est con comme question mais je ne sais pas avec qui elle pourrait sortir celle-là entre Ron, Harry et Draco.faut bien que je sois fixée.  
[...]  
  
~Ange  
  
-----  
  
Ron: ...QUOI?! NON!!! Je...je ne sais pas comment tu as bien pu penser à un truc pareil! C'est... c'est inimaginable! C'est pas possible! Moi, aimer Hermione--comme un garcon aime une fille? Bien sûr que non !!!  
  
Drago: Alors, pourquoi es-tu tout rouge comme ça, Weasley? *sourire narquois* Tu aimes cette Sang-de-Bourbe, avoue-le...  
  
Sirius*choqué*: Comment oses-tu la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, sale gamin! Ah, si je n'était pas attaché...  
  
  
Rêveuse: Hé! Ça va faire les insultes! Répondez aux questions, un point c'est tout!   
  
  
Hermione: hum...bon, alors voilà Ange, je crois que tu as eu ta réponse... quant à cette situation qui semble te troubler autant, et bien aucun des trois ne m'intéresse *regarde Drago bizarrement* je me demande même comment tu as pu le mettre là dedans...  
  
Rêveuse: Euh... merci Hermione. Alors voici le deuxième message, qui nous viens de Seskhmet:  
  
-----  
  
[...]Rogue s'est-il jamais lavé les cheveux une seule fois?  
Hermione a-t-elle déja eu une note en dessous de la moyenne?  
Combien de pots de gel, Malfoy utilise-t'il pour se coiffer le matin??  
P-e de nouvelles questions bientot ...  
  
~Seskhmet  
  
-----  
  
*Sirius, Harry, Ron et Remus pouffent de rire*  
  
Rogue: Mais bien sûr que je me lave les cheveux! Deux fois par semaine! Et pourquoi demander ça? Mes cheveux ne sont pas graisseux...il sont soyeux! Grr...  
  
*On entend Ron rire sous cape.Harry se penche vers lui*  
  
Ron*murmure*: Hihihi...non, ses cheveux sont vraiment graisseux...Il ne le sait pas, mais depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, Fred et George replacent son shampoing... par de l'huile de foie de morue...  
  
  
*Pendant que les deux font basculer leurs chaises à force de rire :*  
  
  
Hermione: Euh, les gars -- oh et puis laisser tomber. Et bien, Seskhmet, au risque de décevoir mes admirateurs--  
  
Drago: Ah! Quels admirateurs? Tu vis dans ton monde Granger! Personne de sensé ne peut t'admirer!  
  
Hermione: Malefoy... je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai ma baguette magique entre les mains... je la garde toujours sur moi, et j'ai réussi à la prendre avec quelques étirements... alors ferme-la, veux-tu?! Car je suis doute fort qu'un sortilège de chatouillis soit très agréable lorsqu'on est pieds et poings liés... Tu veux le tester?  
  
*Hermione fait un faux sourire charmeur, ce qui renforce le rigolement des garçons. Remus les regarde 'tenter' de se rouler à terre (n'oubliez pas que les chaises sont carrées...), il ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou non. Finalement il sourit. Il regarde Sirius*  
  
Remus: Alors, mon cher Patmol? Ça va bien? Hum...est-ce que ça te tenterais d'aller taquiner le poisson un de ces quatres? C'est un passe-temps moldu, ça détend--  
  
Rêveuse: (soupir)Allons, allons! On se calme les amis...*regarde Remus bizarrement* et on reviens à nos moutons... Voyons, Sevie, ne boude pas comme ça...il sont très beaux tes cheveux...si si, je t'assure...  
  
Rêveuse: HÉ!*tous la regarde, Ron réprime un dernier rire* bon c'est mieux. Il y a encore beaucoup de messages, alors soyons brefs. Hermione? Veux-tu bien répondre à ta question?!  
  
Hermione: ...Bon, alors, comme je disais: au risque de décevoir mes admirateurs--  
  
Drago: *tousse*  
  
Hermione: *montre sa baguette. Drago blanchit ...* Je dois avouer que j'ai déjà eu seulement 79% dans une matière... (soupir) éducation physique... Heureusement, j'avais remonté ma moyenne avec un 99,7% en mathématiques, un 98,5% en...  
  
Rêveuse: Merci Hermione, c'est bien assez!  
Maintenant, Drago, combien de pots de gel utilise-tu pour te coiffer le matin?  
  
Drago: Un seul. Mais il faut dire que ce sont des pots de 500 mL...  
  
Ron*murmure à Harry*: Beurk!!! Hum... pense-tu que mes frères serait capables de remplacer le gel par de la vaseline? On verrait s'il fait encore le fier, après ça...  
  
Rêveuse: Maintenant, de Saiji:  
-----  
  
lol je peux pas resister à demander Sevi en mariage!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Severus et Sirius s'évanouissent. Les autres ont l'étrange envie de vomir...*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
non joke, y'a des limites. Je veux Remus!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Tout le monde(bien, ceux qui sont conscients...) regarde Remus de façon bizarre. Il les regarde innocement, et hausse les épaules*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
allez, questions donc:  
Ron: Rasures moi, dis moi que je suis poche avec mes cartes, et que t'as pas un oeil sur Sirius Black!!! (SAUVE-QUI-PEUT!!)  
Voldie: Pourquoi tu tus pas directement Harry au lieu de toujours le convoquer en duel et de lui laisser une chance de s'échapper??  
Drago: Pourquoi tu fais pas ce que tout le monde à envie de te voir faire: sauter en bas du...Non je veux dire: Comptes-tu devenir Mangemort (dit moi que non dit moi que non!!)  
Hermione: Question à mille $$$: Tu préfère Krum ou Hagrid?  
Sirius: Pourquoi t'as pas enlevé Harry quand ses parents ont été tué et que tu l'a pas élevé tout seul comme un grand dans les montagnes?? (tiens, en voilà une idée de ficcy!)  
Remus: Voir en haut, puisque t'as dit qu'on pouvais les demander en mariage (je t'adore mon petit Lunard)  
à tiens y reste Harry...  
Harry: Heum...de quel couleur son tes bas?  
Sevi: Quelle était ta VRAI relation avec James et Lily? (parce qu'avec toute les fics dessus on douteuuuuuh)  
  
~Saiji  
  
-----  
  
Ron: ....   
  
*Après 30 secondes de silence*  
  
Ron: ... Je crois que oui, effectivement, tu est poche avec tes cartes... vraiment, vraiment poche...  
  
*Puis il relit la question destinée à Drago, et se tourne vers Harry*   
  
Ron: Ben tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à phatasmer qu' il saute en bas du douzième étage d'un gratte-ciel !  
  
Drago: Hum, hum. Je---  
  
*toc toc toc*   
  
Rêveuse: Attendez un moment! Je vais répondre!  
  
*Elle ouvre la porte. Soudainement Harry a mal au front, il en tombe par terre.  
Euh... il était déjà à terre, alors disons qu'il ne fait qu'être secoué de terribles tremblements, ok?*  
  
Rêveuse: Ah! Bonjour Voldie! Tu tombes bien, il y a justement une question pour toi...  
  
*Devant les airs surpris et/ou fâchés et/ou effrayés qu'affichent les autres, elle reprend: *  
  
Rêveuse: Voldemort est venu par lui même, il dit avoir besoin de publicité ou un truc comme ça... alors Voldie, qu'as-tu à nous dire?  
  
Voldemort: *voix d'annonceur: * Vous avez besoin d'un maître, d'une voie à suivre? Alors entrez dans notre joyeux club de Mangemorts! Gratuitement, vous pourez risquer votre vie à tout les jours en servant une noble cause... règner sur le monde. On a même un super tatoo très cool! Pour information, envoyer votre hibou à: Service-d'embauche-pour-sorciers-loyaux-ayant-envie-d'action-et-de-tuer-du-monde-innocent-pour-servir-un-maitre-que-vous-ne-verrez-probablement-jamais.  
  
Engager vous dès maintenant!   
  
Rêveuse: ...  
  
Voldemort: Posez pas de questions, c'est Queudver qui l'a écrit...  
  
Rêveuse: Ah, d'accord... installe-toi.  
  
*Voldemort voit Harry, qui est tout blême et qui est à terre.Il sourit machiavéli... macabéliquement...machiabéli...en tout cas, d' une façon pas fine du tout.Il prend le message de Saiji et lit la question qui lui est destinée*  
  
Voldemort: Hé! Mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça! J'aurais dù le tuer dès que possible, je suis trop attaché à certaines traditions des fois... et tu sais quoi? Je vais suivre ton idée.*Il regarde Harry* Et justement... AVADA KE---!!!  
  
*Rêveuse lui plaque la main contre la bouche juste à temps*  
  
Rêveuse: Non! On peut pas le tuer! J'ai promis de le renvoyer à Rowling en parfait état...  
  
Drago*reprend ses esprits* : C'est qui celui-là?  
  
Rêveuse: CELLE-là, tu veux dire... c'est l'auteure... ah et puis laisse donc faire. Trop compliqué.   
  
Voldemort: Ah, Monsieur Malefoy, je présume... ton père est très fier de toi. On se reverra à tes seize ans, tu sais...pour l'initiation...  
  
Rêveuse: Hum...et bien, ça répond à une autre question ...Maintenant, au tour d'Hermione. Essaie d'oublier que ton(tes) pire(s) ennemis sont dans la salle et répond à la question de la madame Saiji...  
  
Hermione: Hum, bien, Hagrid aussi gentil que Vicky, mais ce dernier était amoureux de moi--  
  
Ron: *tousse*  
  
Hermione: et il était jaloux de l'attention que je porte à mes amis... alors je dirais que je préfère un ami comme Hagrid. Définitivement.  
  
Rêveuse: Bien, et comme Sirius est... *regarde Sirius qui est encore dans les pommes* pas disponible, on passe tout de suite à la question suivante... erk, Remus...veux-tu épouser Saiji?  
  
Remus: Euh... non. Sans vouloir insulter personne, elle a l'air aussi saine d'esprit que ...*regarde Rogue qui est sonné lui aussi* ça... (A/N: prend le pas personnel, Saiji, j'adore tes questions!^-^)  
  
Rêveuse: Bon, plus que deux questions et on passe à une autre lettre. Harry?Ta couleur de bas?  
  
Harry: J'ai surtout des bas blancs ou gris, d'habitude...  
  
Drago: Et là tu portes quoi?  
  
Harry: *rougis* pas de tes affaires Malefoy...*,dit-il en essayant de descendre ses pantalons avec son pied pour cacher ses chaussettes déparaillées création Dobby de Noël passé ...*  
  
Rêveuse: Et comme Sevi est "hors de service" pour le moment, Remus va répondre à la dernière question:  
  
Remus: Et bien je sais que Severus et James se détestait mutuellement, mais je n'ai aucune confirmation sur le lien que Lily et Rogue partageait... sûrement rien de spécial...  
  
Rêveuse: On a une autre lettre de Seskhmet, les gars !  
  
Ron: Hé attend! C'est quoi ça une "ficcy" et un "fic" ?  
  
Rêveuse: ...des termes moldus on peut dire c'est pas important *Elle chuchote:* non, pas important du tout... c'est pas comme si on était dans un fic en ce moment même...euh...en tout cas, allons-y avec la lettre:  
  
-----  
  
cette fois, j'ai décidé de donner vie à mon voeux le plus cher, je demande en mariage ... Voldemort  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*silence total, certains regards à Voldemort*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Et oui, je l'aime depuis toujours mais chaque fois, il me répond par des menaces de mort ! j'espère que grâce à toi,Reveuse, il changera d'avis  
  
~Seskhmet  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse*voix douce*: Hum, Voldie, tu sais, la publicité coûte cher de nos jours... et je t'avais laissé venir à cette petite interview contre une petite faveur... eh bien la voilà...  
  
Voldemort: Quoi?! Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je marrie cette fille pour un simple petit message de publicité?! Ça va pas la tête!!  
  
Rêveuse: Ben non, t'es pas obligé de la marrier! Mais laisse lui une chance!...et puis c'est la moindre des choses après toutes ces soit-disant menaces de mort...  
Sort avec elle un soir! Allez, mon petit Voldie... *chuchotte pour elle-même* peut-être qu'après ça je pourrais devenir animateur dans une émissions où on forme des couples ... on peut toujours rêver!  
  
Voldemort: *grogne* bon d'accord, Seskhmet. Demain soir, 17 hrs, au restaurant chic du coin, Les Étoiles Filantes... et ne soit pas en retard ou je pourrais changer d'idée! Et c'est toi qui paye l'addition...  
  
Harry: *murmure à Ron et Hermione*: Comment cette fille peut-elle aimer Voldemort?! Il est tellement laid, et il a des yeux rouges en plus... et puis il est même pas fin! Il veut tout le temps me tuer...  
  
Hermione: Harry, plusieurs filles trouvent que les 'bad guys' sont sexy...  
  
*Ron la regarde étonné*  
  
Hermione: (soupir) non, Ron, pas moi...  
  
Rêveuse: Prochaine question!  
  
-----  
  
Pourquoi on parle jamais des autres mecs de Poudlard?? on sait même pas à quoi seamus ou Dean ressemblent!!!  
Pour Dumbledore : -es tu marié mon cher?- Pourquoi n'ai je pas reçu ma lettre?  
Pour Mc Gonagall : -souffrirais tu d'amour platonique envers le directeur?  
Pour Pompom : idem  
Pour V... : -As-tu réelleemnt ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a 50 ans?  
  
Pour Sirius, vas tu te décider sur une fille oupas? tu nous fait toutes craquer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
siriiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuussssssss!! mon étaoile à moaaaaaaa ;-P lol  
  
~Cass'  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: Hé, c'est vrai! J'oubliais Sirius et Sevie!Ils sont encore évanouis...*elle les arrose avec un seau d'eau qui se trouvait justement là (???)* Allez, debout!  
  
Severus: *crache de l'eau, comme une fontaine*Qu'est qui se passe...?*regarde autour*QU'EST-CE QUE VOLDEMORT FAIT- ICI?!  
  
Rêveuse: (soupir) pour la X ième fois: "on se calme!" Voldie est là pour répondre aus questions des auditeurs...(avez-vous comme une impression de déjà-vu vous aussi?)  
  
Sirius: Moi ça me surprend pas... je sais que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.*il regarde Voldemort et Rogue* un TRÈS mauvais rêve...  
  
Rêveuse: Alors, Cass, on a pas pu avoir Dumbledore ici avec nous parce qu'il ne voulais pas manquer un documentaire sur le chocolat au lait ainsi que son feuilleton préféré... mais il nous a laissé entendre qu'il était toujours célibataire, et que ceux qui non pas reçu de lettre sont tout simplement des non-sorciers... quant à ta question pour Pompom et Minerva, nos envoyés spéciaux leur ont posé la question. Fred a fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un professeur et George a du se faire faire examiner pour vérifier son état mental. Alors je crois bien que la réponse est négative...  
  
Voldemort: Et oui, j'ai bien ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a 50 ans... qui d'autre aurait pu le faire?! Je suis le seul sorcier assez puissant, voyons...  
  
Harry: *tousse*Dumbledore*tousse*  
  
Voldemort: Tu sais que je te déteste, sale Potter...  
  
Harry: Oui je sais...  
  
Rêveuse: À toi, Sirius... alors, as-tu une fille en vue?  
  
Sirius: Et bien, non. Aucune fille n'a retenu mon attention jusqu'à maintenant...  
  
Severus: Et les garçons?  
  
Sirius: Non plus... HÉ! Qu' essaie-tu d'insinuer?!  
  
Severus: *regard innocent* Moi, rien...   
  
Rêveuse: Mmm, on parlera de ton orientation sexuelle plus tard Sirius... hé oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.   
Prochain message, de Twinnie:  
-----  
  
Pour Snape : pourquoi Sirius le hait-il autant? Et qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Sirius quand il a envoyé Slimeball dans le Shrieking Shack ? Est-ce qu'il a pensé à Remus ? Pourquoi il détesté autant Snape, zut, c'est quand même pas parce que Snape était le nemesis de James, quand même ?!  
  
~Twinnie  
  
-----  
  
Ron: C'est qui Snape? Et Sirius a envoyé QUI dans le QUOI?!  
  
Rêveuse: Snape, c'est le nom de famille de Severus en anglais...   
  
Severus: Alors ça, c'est bizarre...   
  
Rêveuse: Mais je n'ai aucune idée de se qu'à envoyé Sirius dans le Shrieking machin... en tous cas, Sirius, pourquoi déteste-tu Rogue autant? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il était le 'nemesis' de James?  
  
Sirius: Non, j'aurais détester ce rat* poisseux même s'il aurait été ami avec James...  
  
* = rat étant une des pires insultes de la part de Sirius... devinez pourquoi...  
  
Remus: Il en est de même pour moi. Ce trou[CENSURÉ] était vraiment chi[CENSURÉ].  
  
*Tous regardent Remus, horrifiés*  
  
Remus: Moi aussi je perd mon sang froid, des fois... et là j'en est assez de ses questions...  
  
Rêveuse: Bon d'accord, je comprend. On va faire une pause. Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger...  
  
*des gargouillements se font entendre*  
  
Rêveuse: Bon ok, je vais vous en rapporter un peu...   
  
Rêveuse (aux auditeurs) : Hé bien voilà, c'était le premier chapitre! On a pas répondu à toutes les reviews, manque de place... et puis vous l'avez entendu; ils sont fatigués!   
En tous cas, je veux m'excuser de mon humour parfois assez stupide, et des personnages qui ne sont pas toujours "in character"...hum...  
  
À la prochaine! Commenter et questionner!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. 3 ième chapitre--enfin...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Bonjour! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demander et vous receverez!"   
  
Tout d'abord, merci pour vos trèèès nombreuses questions! Celles qui ne sont pas répondues dans ce chapitre le seront dans le prochain...  
  
Alors maintenant, allons rejoindre nos chers personnages! Voldemort n'est pas encore là , il devait partir hier soir pour son rendez-vous avec Seskhmet... en tous cas, les autres doivent être encore entrain de dormir. Il est tôt. Ils ont passé la nuit ici. Je les ai détachés, ne vous en faite pas--je ne suis pas SI cruelle...   
  
Chut!!!On va entrer--   
  
*Rêveuse ouvre la porte tout doucement et regarde: *   
Oh!!! Qu'ils sont mignons quand ils dorment! Hihihi... Hermione a la tête sur Ron...C'est super chou! Et-- Beurk! Draco et Sevie sont un à côté de de l'autre!-- non, non, vous pouvez respirer: ils ne se touchent pas. Remus est à la gauche de Harry-- ouf! Pas de contact là non plus... HÉ! Sirius a bougé! Ils étirent ses bras lentement --on dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar-- il ouvre les mains puis les serrent autour du cou de-- Oh! Sevie est si CUTE avec le teint bleu !!!...... hum, il me semble qu'il n'est pas supposé avoir cette couleur là... *Elle ouvre les yeux très grands* AH!!  
  
*Crie: * SIRIUS! SIRIUS!!!Arrête ça tout de suite!* Sirius ouvre les yeux*   
  
Sirius: Qu... quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... *remarque qu'il est entrain d'étrangler Rogue* ...ah, je vois... *sourit innocemment* est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de le lâcher?  
  
Rêveuse: OUI!!!   
  
Sirius: *chuchote* rabat-joie...  
  
Ron: *baille*Quèèèèèèsse...ce qui se passe ? *Baisse les yeux* AH!!! HERMIONE! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ?!! *Il se lève soudainement, ce qui fait tomber la tête d'Hermione*  
  
Hermione: Aie-heu...  
  
Severus: *tousse plusieurs fois* Hum...Pourquoi j'ai si mal à la gorge?  
  
*Sirius sourit innocemment*  
  
  
Drago: *parle dans son sommeil *: Non... je ne suis pas *ronfle* je ne suis pas une...*ronfle* je ne suis pas...pas une--  
  
Rêveuse*Tout près de son oreille* : PAS UNE QUOI ?  
  
*Drago hurle et fait un bond de deux mètres. Il s'accroche au lustre--- hum, en fait, c'était juste un accessoire en carton collé au plafond avec du chewing gum --manque de budget-- alors Drago tombe et atterrit.... sur Harry.*  
  
Harry et Drago: OUCH !!!  
  
Rêveuse: Oups... *sourit stupidement* hihihihihihi....  
  
Remus: Ça va Harry?! *court vers lui* Oh mon dieu! Es-tu blessé? *Sirius arrive lui aussi. Il pousse Drago et secoue furieusement son filleul*  
  
Sirius: Harry!!! Est-ce ça va?!  
  
Harry: OUii!! ÇA va ! PEUX-tu ARRêter DE me seCOUer MAINteNANT ??!  
  
Sirius: Euh... d'accord.*Le dépose à terre* Désolé...  
  
Harry*encore tout étourdi*: C'est ok--  
  
Drago: Aie...euh, quelqu'un pourrait m'aider?  
  
Ron et Sirius: Non!  
  
Severus: *tousse* Ma gorge... quelqu'un pourrait me donner un verre d'eau?  
  
Ron et Sirius: Non!  
  
Rêveuse: Oh, allez les gars, vous êtes pas gentils...  
  
Sirius: Bon, d'accord, on va aider... *prend un seau d'eau et en verse le contenu sur Rogue* Là, t'es content ?! As-tu encore soif ?  
  
Rêveuse*lève les yeux au ciel* (soupir) il faut vraiment que j'enlève tous ces seaux d'eau de la chambre...  
  
[...]  
~*~  
Auteure: Bon, disons que Drago et Severus se sont remis de leurs petits bobos et que Ron et Sirius se sont calmés... et disons aussi que tout le monde a pris son petit déjeuner et que l'on est encore dans la salle. Il faut bien passer aux questions, non?  
~*~  
  
*Les persos attendent dans la chambre. Rêveuse entre les rejoindre. Elle transporte une tonne de papiers et... plusieurs corde*  
  
Drago: Ah non! Tu ne vas pas encore nous attacher!  
  
Rêveuse: Hé oui! J'ai toujours pas assez confiance en vous. *sourit* Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois je vais seulement verrouiller la porte...  
  
Ron: OH NON! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!   
  
*Il court vers la porte à toute allure. Il essaye de l'ouvrit, mais ne réussit pas. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre quand tout à coup il s'effondre.*  
  
Ron: Hé! Que ce qui se *baille* passe aww...? *Il s'endort*  
  
*Rêveuse regarde autour d'elle, satisfaite: tout le monde dort.*  
  
Rêveuse: C'était une bonne idée ce somnifère dans le jus de citrouille...*regarde Severus* Hé, mais il n'en a pas bu lui pourtant... *remarque une planche à roulette en plein milieu du parquet, un trou dans le mur et des fragments de plâtre dans les cheveux de Sevie* Ah, ok, tout s'explique..  
  
~*~  
  
*Une demi-heure après, Rêveuse a fini d'attacher les invités. Ils reprennent conscience un après l'autre*   
  
Rêveuse: Bon! On va enfin pouvoir continuer!  
  
*grognement général*  
  
Rêveuse: Vous avez pas le choix! Voici la première lettre, de Saiji:  
-----  
  
Je demandes pour ma petite soeur (je l'aime beaucoup ma petite soeur :p) et aussi un peu de moi ;P  
Sirius: Pourquoi t'es aussi laid???  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: *ricane* Alors voilà la question qui brûle toutes les lèvres, mon cher Sirius... Est-ce que c'est de naissance ou tu as eu un terrible accident qui t'as défiguré?  
  
Sirius: *grogne* Je te ferais remarquer qu'une fille m'a déjà dit, et je cite: «tu nous fait toutes craquer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!siriiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuussssssss!!»...  
  
Severus: Bah, sûrement une autre qui a perdu l'esprit... et puis, cette Saiji m'a demander en mariage...  
  
Hermione: Hum, je ne veux pas vous contrariez professeur... *murmure* en fait, oui je le voudrais bien... *retourne à sa voix normale* mais cela s'est avérer n'être qu'une simple blague... en fait, *regarde Lunard étrangement* elle voulait Remus...  
  
Severus: Eh merde...  
  
Sirius: *sourit en signe de victoire*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
McGonagall: Veux-tu sortir avec Dumbledore??  
Hagrid: Pourquoi t'es aussi sexy??? MARRIONS-NOUS!!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Drago: Beurk! Pourquoi voudrais t'on marriez ce gros incompétent?*sourire diabolique* Et puis, elle ne fais pas le poids !  
  
Harry: *sarcastique*Ha.Ha.Ha.Très drôle Malefoy. Quel jeu de mot...  
  
Rêveuse: Et pour l'autre question, on a envoyé George à Poudlard pour y répondre. Après trois essais et une cinquantaine de points en moins pour Gryffondor, Minerva lui a 'très doucement' dit «qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'ils ont 80 ans de différence, Bon sang!»  
Par la suite, George a démissioné de son poste de reporter et est retourné fabriquer des crèmes canaris avec Fred.   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Si Hagrid ne veut pas de moi (Saiji: ne le forcez pas trop!! svp) je veux Drago!!  
Hermione: Pourquoi t'appelles-tu Hermione?? Pis dit pas que ces tes parents qui t'on appellé de même!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre? C'est bien mais parents qui l'ont choisi-- je crois que ça signifie "modeste et jolie" dans une ancienne langue.. (Auteure: C'est tout inventé!!!J'en ai aucune idée!)  
  
Drago: *Sarcastique* Oh, ça te va si bien Granger!  
  
Hermione: Oh la ferme...Et puis, répond à ta question, on a pas de temps à perdre--  
  
Rêveuse: HÉ! C'est MA réplique ça!  
  
Drago: *lève les yeux au ciel* Peu importe... en tous cas, petite soeur de Saiji, j'ai besoin de bien plus d'information sur toi avant de te permettre de me renconter *Hermione, Ron et Harry lèvent les yeux au ciel* et puis, sachant que tu es du même sang que cette Saiji, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance...  
  
-----(suite)   
  
Voldemort, Hagrid, Harry, Drago, Sirius, McGonagall, Sevi, vieux crouton - croulant - schnol (Dumbledore), Remus, Ron, Quirrel et gros dégueulasse (une bébitte de Gringotts): Venez jouer au criquet avec nous!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: Hum...c'est bien ce que je disais...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
McGonagall, Dumbledore: Êtes-vous mes grand-parents??  
  
~Saiji:   
McGonagall: D'après mes calculs, tu est allé à l'école en même temps que Voldie!!T'as eu un kick dessus???~  
  
~Saiji, devil angel of Quebec~ et sa petite soeur *coco.rouge*  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: Oh non, pas encore des questions pour Minerva...et les jumeaux qui sont partis...(soupir) est-ce que je peux m'en tirer en disant simplement qu'on en a aucune idée?   
  
Remus: Oui, je crois que c'est suffisant.  
  
Rêveuse: *sourit* Merci Remus... Maintenant, de Sophie Black:  
  
-----  
  
Bon bon bon, moi j'ai quelques questions à poser à:  
  
SIRIUS BLACK...  
  
1) Pourquoi tu n'as JAMAIS répondu à une seule de mes lettres ! Je ne vais pas te mordre, je suis juste une de tes plus grande fan ! Va voir mes fics ! Il y en a deux avec toi en perso principal !  
  
2) Pourquoi ne te déclares-tu pas au ministère ? Tu ce que tu as à faire est de prendre su véritaserum et Dumbledore en arrière !  
  
3) Pourquoi ne tues-tu pas Rogue ? Ça te donnerai une bonne raison pour rester cacher, et puis, essayer une fois n'est pas suffisant !  
  
4) Pourquoi n'apparais-tu pas plus souvent dans le livre ?! Tu es là tropo rarement !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: Ah! Ça c'est bien organisé! Dommage qu'il y ait ces fautes de frappe...  
  
Sirius: Je l'aime bien, moi cette Sophie...*regarde Rogue* elle a de bonnes idées...  
Hum...c'est quoi un 'fic'?  
  
Rêveuse: (soupir)pas encore... bon, alors disons qu'un fic c'est une sorte d'histoire ou l'auteur contrôle les personnes qu'il veut--vous, en l'occurence...  
  
Ron: Quoi?! Ils nous contrôlent! Mais c'est injuste...  
  
Rêveuse: Exact. Vous voulez un exemple?   
  
Ron: Err...non merci, je n'ai pas tellement envie.  
  
Rêveuse: Okay.*murmure* Zut, j'aurais bien aimé voir Ron embrasser Drago...*sourit* hihihi...   
  
Sirius: Pour Sophie:   
1)Je n'ai tout simplement reçu tes messages, et je suis très honoré de te plaire autant...même si j'aime pas l'idée de me faire contrôler...  
2)Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, sauf que j'ai peur que Fudge ne me laisse pas placer un mot et que la présence de Dumbledore ne sera suffisante pour qu'il résiste à l'envie de faire venir un Détraqueur pour un 'dernier baiser'...  
3)Je vais y penser...*regarde Severus vicieusement*  
4)De quel livre parles-tu?? Rêveuse? Peux-tu m'expliquer?  
  
Rêveuse: *grogne* Plus tard, peut-être...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
REMUS LUPIN...  
  
1) Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester à Poudlard MER-DE ???!!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Remus: Hé bien je--- euh... franchement, j'en ai aucune idée...  
  
Rêveuse: C'est peut-être ta lyncanthropie, qu'en penses-tu?  
  
Remus: Oui sûrement-- hé! Mais tout le monde est au courant de ça, bon sang!  
  
Rêveuse: Oui. Et pour l'histoire de ta démission, c'est peut-être Rowling qui--  
  
*Ron ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose*  
  
Rêveuse: PAS DE QUESTIONS!!!!!!  
  
Ron: *La regarde, horrifié* Err-- ok...  
  
-----(suite)   
  
SEVERUS ROGUE... [...]  
  
1) Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas SUPPORTER un Gryffondor ? Pourrais-tu passer un cours sans leur enlever de points ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Non.   
  
*Harry, Ron et Hermione le regarde, fâchés*  
  
Severus: Vous le méritez !  
  
-----(suite)  
  
DUMBLEDORE... [...]  
  
1) Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre à 11 ans ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: *lève les yeux au ciel* c'est parce que tu n'est qu'une Moldue, stupide...  
  
Rêveuse: HÉ! Parle pas comme ça au public! Tu es méchant! Je te confisque ton nounours, tiens, ça t'apprendra...  
  
Drago: NON! PAS MR. FLUFFY!!!!!  
  
*Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et Rêveuse partent à rire. Severus, lui, serre plus fort son agneau en peluche ...* (Auteure: Posez pas de questions, je ne sais pas non plus d'où ça sort...)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
VOLDEMORT...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*toc toc toc*  
  
Rêveuse: Ah, quand on parle du loup...*Ouvre la porte* Salut Vold-- Oh mon dieu!! T'as une mine affreuse!  
  
Voldemort: Oui je manque un peu de sommeil... Seskhmet et moi on a veillé tard...  
  
Ron: Beurk!!-- pas de détails ok? J'essaie de ne pas y penser... *ferme les yeux très fort* Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch---  
  
Rêveuse: Hum...voici justement des questions pour toi, Voldie:  
  
-----(suite)  
  
1) Es-tu suffisament intelligent pour remarquer que tu ES un sang-mêlé ??? Ton père en àtait un !  
Alors Pourquoi persécutes-tu tes SEMBLABLES ?  
  
2) Pourrais-tu te dépêcher de tuer Harry Potter ? Et surtout de mal calculer quelque chose en le tuent et de mourrir AVEC lui ?  
  
3)Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Harry Potter ? Je ne désaprouve pas, je veux juste savoir...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: *Air de chien battu* Comment ça, elle ne désaprouve pas?!!  
  
Drago: *ricane* haha... je l'aime bien finalement, cette Moldue...  
  
Voldemort: Alors, premièrement, oui, je suis assez intelligent pour l'avoir remarqué... Je hais les sang-mêlés et les Moldues, mais je ne suis pas pour me tuer moi-même non?  
  
Harry: *chuchote* : Dommage...  
  
Voldemort: Quand à la deuxième question, *regarde Harry* j'aimerais bien le tuer aussi vite que possible mais...*regarde Rêveuse qui a l'air très menaçant* quelque chose y fait obstacle...  
Et quand à ton *hum hum* petit commentaire, tu peux te compter chanceuse que je n'y prête pas attention...  
Et troisièmement, et bien c'est très simple. C'est parce qu'Harry est --AIE!!! RÊVEUSE!!!   
  
Rêveuse: CHUT!!! Tu allais gâcher le punch de la série! Je suis sûre que Rowling aimerait ça...*Ron ouvre la bouche, se prépare à dire quelque chose* OH NON! On va pas recommencer! Je ne te dirai absolument rien sur Rowling !  
  
-----(suite)  
  
RON WEASLEY...  
  
1) Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Hermione que tu l'aimes ? Oui oui ! Ça paraît autant que ça !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux..*  
  
Ron: ...  
  
*Dix minutes plus tard*  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Rêveuse: (soupir) Bon, ça à l'air qu'il ne répondra pas... passons à la prochaine question...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
DRACO MALEFOY...  
  
1) Pourquoi persécutes-tu Harry Potter ? Je ne désaprouve pas, je veux juste savoir...  
  
  
  
C'est tout ! Merci de répondre à ces douze questions !  
  
~Sophie Black  
  
-----  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Drago: HAHAHA! Hahahahahaha! Haha-- *reprend son sérieux* Pour ton information, persécuter Potter est un de mes passes-temps préférés...*ricane* et puis il faut bien que je teste mes nouvelles insultes et mes derniers sortilèges...  
  
Harry: Tais toi Malefoy-- Grr, cette Sophie Black--*serre les poings*  
  
Drago: *sourit* Et bien moi, je l'estime... elle a presque l'attitude d'un Malefoy ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire...   
  
Rêveuse: La prochaine lettre est de... Sophie?!  
  
-----  
  
Ey ey ey [...] (Rêveuse = trop paresseuse pour tout écrire. Allez voir dans les reviews si ça vous intéresse...) ey ey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
J'ai oublié LA chose la plus importante !  
  
À SIRIUS...  
  
JE sais que je suis LÉGÈREMENT jeune mais... v... veux-tu m'épouser ? Oh mer de je l'ai fais ! BYE !!!  
  
~Sophie Black  
  
-----  
  
Drago: *choqué*...Hum-- oubliez ce que j'ai dit....  
  
Sirius: ... je suis, euh, très flatté... mais j'aimerais d'abord quelques informations sur toi-- comme ton vrai nom, par exemple-- maintenant que je viens de comprendre la signification du 'Black'...   
Et que veux-tu dire par légèrement plus jeune? Cinq ans et moins? Ou ...une vingtaine d'années?   
  
Severus: *secoue la tête et murmure* Encore une autre écervelée...  
  
Rêveuse: Alors, Sirius?   
  
Sirius: Bien, non, je ne veux pas t'épouser Sophie... mais peut-être que si on apprendrait à se connaître.. Après tout, on ne s'est jamais vu! Comment peux-tu vouloir m'épouser ?!  
  
Severus: Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir...  
  
Rêveuse: NEXT!   
  
-----  
  
Pansi Parkinson: hey je voudrais savoir pourquoi Drago Malfoy ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? je ne suis pas si moche.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: *Cri d'horreur* Ahh! Comment elle a fait pour savoir que j'étais là elle ?!   
  
Ron: Hé, Pansy, tu devrais te compter chanceuse que cette sale fouine ne veuille pas sortir avec toi--  
  
Drago: *air méprisant* Grr... ose donc répéter ça, Weasley...  
  
Ron: Hé, Pansy, tu devrais te compter chanceuse que cette sale foui---  
  
Drago: HÉ!  
  
Ron: *faussement innocent* Quoi?  
  
Drago: *grogne*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Severue Rogue: je te hais Potter, pourquoi ressemble tu tellement à ton père, j'ai des envies de meutre envers toi mais depuis le premier jour.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Ils regardent tous Rogue*  
  
Severus: Hé! Je n'est jamais écrit ça ! C'est certainement une mauvaise plaisanterie...*grogne* Si jamais j'attrappe le voyou qui a fait ça...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
V****: Pourquoi Harry ta résisté le soir ou tu devais le tuer ?  
Dumbledore; je n'ai jamais reçu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, vous êtes sur de ne pas l'avoir oublié ?  
  
~SarahLou  
  
-----  
  
Voldemort: Je--  
  
*Tout à coup, d'épaisses fumées bleutées et scintillantes se manifestent dans la salle, et Albus Dumbledore fait son apparition suivi d'un minuscule feu d'artifice*  
  
Rêveuse: *grogne* Au moins, il ne manque pas de budget, lui...   
  
Harry*tout surpris*: Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Professeur?!  
  
Albus: *sourit* Ah, salut Harry! * le regarde, puis fronce un sourcil* Euh... qu'est-ce que tu fait attaché comme ça? *regarde autour* Et Ron, Hermione. Sirius, Remus et-- Severus?!!  
  
Voldemort: *tousse*  
  
Albus: *Regarde Voldie* Non, toi ça ne me surprend pas, je suis justement venu car on m'a signalé ta présence...  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bon on va arrêter ça là ... ça tombe sur toi Fany... Bien, au moins tu peux dire que tu seras la 1ere répondue dans le prochain chapitre... quel honneur! ^-^  
Bon, je veux aussi vous dire que le prochain chapitre va peut-être prendre autant de temps avant d'être publié. Raison? (soupir) l'école...  
  
P.S.: Dls pour mon humour stupide, et mes personnages pas toujours 'in character'! Et je m'excuse aussi pour la fin un peu brutale, c'est parce que je voulais absolument finir aujourd'hui...Anyway...  
  
Commentez et questionnez! ^_^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Finalement... Tadam! Le 4ième chapitre! ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Bonjour! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demander et vous receverez!" ( hé oui, je vais commencé tous les chapitres comme ça...héhé...)  
  
Premièrement, *voie émue* merci BEAUCOUP cher public pour votre engagement si fidèle !! C'est formidable !!! *Essuie une larme de joie* MERCI À VOUS TOUS!!! Et désolée pour le retard! Je suis dans ma phase «lire,lire,lire,je dois lire...» et c'est plutôt difficile d'écrire dans ces moments-là... En tous cas, *reprend sa voix émue* MERCI D'AVOIR PATIENTÉ SI LONGTEMPS!!!  
  
[...]  
  
Bon, fin de la partie sentimentale. Alors, la dernière fois, Dumbledore est apparu on ne sait d'où dans la salle... et il ne s'est même pas essuyer les pieds avant d'entrer!   
Grr... je dois laver les traces de boue maintenant...   
  
*tousse* Bon... revenons au sujet principal :   
  
  
~Un chapitre plus tôt~  
  
Albus: *Regarde Voldie* Non, toi ça ne me surprend pas, je suis justement venu car on m'a signalé ta présence...  
  
~Ce chapitre-ci~  
  
Voldemort: QUOI?! Comment? *Regarde Rêveuse d'un air accusateur*  
  
Rêveuse: Hé! C'est pas moi!  
  
Albus: C'est grâce à un appel téléphonique que je viens justement de recevoir d'une des personnes ici présentes... On vous doit beaucoup, Miss Granger.  
  
*Tout le monde regarde Hermione*  
  
Hermione: J'ai ma baguette magique entre les mains... je la garde toujours sur moi, et j'ai réussi à la prendre avec quelques étirements... alors ferme-la veux-tu?!  
  
*Regards questionnés de la part des autres perso, Hermione fronce les sourcils, puis comprend tout d'un coup*  
  
Hermione: Oups! Je me suis trompée de sénario..*jette à terre le tas de feuilles intitulé 'chapitre 2' et prend le 'chapitre 4'* Ah! C'est mieux :  
*Récite:* J'ai mon téléphone cellulaire entre les mains... je le garde toujours sur moi, et j'ai réussi à le prendre avec quelques étirements--   
*Voix normale* Hé Rêveuse! Pourquoi est-ce que les deux textes se ressemblent autant ?! Et puis, c'est ridicule: il me semble que les autres m'auraient entendu, si j'avais appeler quelqu'un ! Ce n'est pas cohérent, pas possible !  
  
Rêveuse: Err--- tu a raison... merde... c'est parce qu'en fait, les sénaristes ont fait une grève à cause de leurs salaires minables, et c'est moi qui a écrit ce chapitre *rire embarassé* hihihi... et je... je n'avais pas d'idées alors --- bien c'est ça...  
  
Hermione: Hé attend ! *continue à lire le sénario* tu nous fait-- AH! *s'évanouie*  
  
*Tous les autres prennent rapidement leurs sénarios et le parcourent*  
  
Harry: AH! *s'évanouie*  
  
Remus: Mon Dieu! *s'évanouie*   
  
Sirius: Eeee...! *s'évanouie*  
  
Dumbledore: Par la barbe de Merlin! *s'évanouie*  
  
Drago: OUACH! *s'évanouie*  
  
Ron: AHHHHH!!!!!! *s'évanouie*  
  
Voldemort: ... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a ...  
  
Rêveuse: Hé! Tout le monde est inconsient! *regarde Voldemort* On est plus que nous nous deux, Voldie...  
  
Voldemort: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *s'évanouie*   
  
Rêveuse: ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?  
  
*Après être revenue de sa stupeur, Rêveuse prend le sénario, le lit, puis grogne*   
  
Rêveuse: Oh, je comprend ce qui les a mis si mal à l'aise... Dommage, je trouvait l'idée intéressante-- *prend un gros crayon marqueur noir, puis biffe la ligne « Jouer à la bouteille » * C'est vraiment dommage-- *sourire* mais c'est vrai qu' il n'y a qu'une fille dans le lot... hihihi... *Prend un air dégouté* Beurk, je ne vois pas du tout Sevie embrasser Ron... ni Sirius... hum...  
  
  
~*~  
Bon, pour pouvoir passé aux questions/réponses plus rapidement, je vais vous résumer les moments qui ont suivis:   
  
-Ils se sont tous relevés des pommes (contraire de 'tomber dans les pommes'... hihihi... Quel jeu de mots ! Ce que je suis intelligente !!! ^_~ )  
  
-Après quelques petits... hum hum, 'arguments' très calmes, ils m'ont fait savoir que l'idée du jeu de la bouteille ne leur plaisais pas du tout-- c'est seulement après que j'ai pu leur dire que c'était déjà annulé, en leur demandant de poser gentiment leurs fusils de paintball ...   
  
-C'est une Rêveuse maintenant jaune comme les murs (jaune CITRON !!) qui a essayé de faire un marché avec Dumbledore, pour qu'il laisse Voldemort répondre aux questions du public... et ça a fonctionné, même que Albus aussi va rester! Et puis tous les persos sont détachés maintenant, contents tout le monde? Mais bon, pour assurer la sécurité de tous, Voldemort fut tout simplement ligotté comme un saucisson.... c'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance, non? *recois une brique par la tête* AIE! Voldie! Attend d'être totalement attaché avant de te plaidre! *fronce les sourcils* err-- oubliez que j'ai dit ça, c'était totalement stupide... *Reçois une autre brique* HÉ! Voldie, j'étais sérieuse pour les briques, par contre ! Ouch... heureusement j'ai la tête dure--   
  
-Et enfin, ils sont prêts à répondre ! Youhoo! On peut commencer !  
~*~  
  
-----  
  
... questions ! *niark niark*  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange sensation que je n'aimerai pas se qui va suivre ?  
  
-----(suite)  
  
*Dumbledore : Es-ce que t'as deja pensé à faire le père noel dans des magazins moldus ? Je suis sûre que tu plairais aux enfants !  
*Harry : Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec Dudley ? Tu pourrais pas lui botter le c** de temps en temps, qu'il nous foute la paix ?  
*Sirius : My god! Pourquoi on te voit jamais ? T'es trop cool pourtant !  
*Remus : TOI AUSSI ON TE VOIT JAMAIS !! LUVEEE UU !  
  
~fany  
  
-----  
  
Drago: Et moi alors?! Je suis bien mieux que ces deux nigauds!   
  
Sirius: Dans tes rêves....   
  
Rêveuse: Hum, hum, on se calme. Vous n'êtes pas ligottés (sauf Voldemort) et j'ai bien peur que tout cela ne dégénère en combat de boxe... Harry, tu réponds ta question, d'acc?   
  
Harry: Ok. *lit sa question, et sourit méchamment* Bonne idée-- *Soupir, et son air devient un peu triste* Mais avec son poids, je ne suis pas sur que c'est possible. Et de toutes façons, même si je frappe du mieux que je le peux, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il le sente-- avec toute cette graisse pour se protèger...  
  
Ron, soudainement: Et que fais le Père Noël dans les magazins moldus? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un bonhomme imaginaire...  
  
Albus: *Sourit* Ah! Les magazins moldus! Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs... Je me souviens quand mon collège, Nicholas, et moi-même, nous y étions allés il y a de ça une dizaine d'année... Ahh! Un homme dans un étrange accoutrement était plutôt impressioné par ma barbe, et il m'avait demandé de l'aidé un moment, son ami était malade ou je ne sais quoi... Il m'a prêté de amples vêtements rouge vif et rembourés, ainsi qu'un superbe bonnet à pompom! Je me suis assis et de jeunes enfants se sont avancer vers moi...c'était plutôt agréable tous ses enfants me confiant leur désirs, et j'ai ainsi appris que les petites poupée en plastique étaient assez populaire, à l'époque! Je--   
  
Rêveuse: Eum, Albus, ça suffit... s'il-te plait...  
  
Albus: D'accord. Juste une dernière chose...  
  
Rêveuse: Quoi?  
  
Albus: Appelle moi Al.   
  
Rêveuse:*Le regarde bizarrement* ... o-kay... prochaine lettre--   
  
-----  
  
Siiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrussssssssssss!! mon étoillllllleeeeeeeeeee! ma constellation! mon soleil! ma lumière ! mon univeeeeeeeeeeersss!!! je t'aimeuuuuuuu[...]uuu!!!!!!  
Si tu ne viens pas ce soir à 23h59 sous ma fenêtre je me suiciderai d'amour pour toi mon roméééoooooooooo!! :P  
Compris??, marre de te regarder faire le coeur dur, je sais que t'es adoorrable en fait!!!  
  
~Ange  
-----  
  
Severus: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes, ces Moldus???! Elles n'ont aucun goût !  
  
Sirius*ignore Rogue*: Euh... Ange, j'espère que tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de.. Et puis je ne fais pas le coeur dur... et je suis toujours adorable... Mais pour cette affaire de suicide, je ne sais pas si tu es sérieuse ou non, alors je vais essayé de t'en empêcher-- ça aurait aider que tu me donne l'adresse, mais bon... Je vais tenter de te trouver. *Ajuste sa montre pour 23h30*  
  
Severus: *Se tourne vers la caméra* Ange, si tu es là, je dois te le dire: Il n'est vaut pas la peine! Moi, par contre, je...  
  
Sirius: *grogne* Jaloux...  
  
Rêveuse: HUM HUM! Calme! Bon... *regarde la lettre suivante* Ah! Un message de Seskmet!   
-----  
  
Petit compte-rendu de ma soirée avec Voldie:  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Hé, je lui avais dit de garder ça secret! J'espère qu'elle ne divulgeras pas trop de détails...  
  
Harry: Moi aussi-- je sens que ne n'aimerais pas trop ça...  
  
*Ron approuve de la tête*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Le restaurant était génial, il a vraiment bon gout (:p)   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron et Harry: Je sens que je vais être malade...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
par contre les plats sont parfois un peu bizarres ... La soirée s'est très bien passée, jusqu'à ce que mon Voldie pète les plombs et se mette à tuer tout le monde ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à l'arrêter après qu'il ait tué le proprio. Après quoi nous sommes allés manger une glace au clair de lune ... Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, espèces de curieux ! !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione et Voldemort: Ouf!  
  
*Drago semble... déçu?!*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que les choses se sont nettement amiliorées entre lui et moi. (Tant que je le garde sous impero)  
Passons aux questions:   
- Dis moi Rémus, c'est quoi la marque de ton rasoir??  
- Minerva, avez-vous jamais essayé le tango ou la danse du ventre, je suis sure que vous feriez un malheur !  
  
-----(pause)  
Severus: Oui, elle pourrait avoir le "malheur" de se casser le dos... *tremble* brr... Minerva en danseuse du ventre...  
  
Remus: Un rasoir? Ces trucs au bords coupant? Non, je n'utilise rien de tel, mais plutôt un facile «Rasurio Presquo Barbichetto».  
  
Severus: *Regarde Remus bizarrement* Hum, ça, c'est le sortilège pour avoir une barbe de deux jours...  
  
Remus: Ah! Ça explique tout !  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Bon, on va arreter là les dégats ... Mais je reviendrai !  
  
~Seskhmet  
  
-----  
  
Tous: Non!!!  
  
(auteure: Oui, oui, je sais: joke plate...)  
  
Rêveuse: NEXT! De sailor digitale :  
-----  
  
alors, c'est partie!!!!  
sevi : as tu deja eprouver qqchose d'autre que de la haine envers quelqu'un (comme James ou Sirius ;))  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: *dégouté*Certainement pas envers EUX en tous cas! Beurk !  
  
Rêveuse: Et Remus ?  
  
Remus et Severus: QUOI?!  
  
Rêveuse: C'était juste pour savoir... *pour elle-même* hihihihihih....  
  
Severus*regardant méchamment Rêveuse du coin de l'oeil* Hum... et bien, oui, j'ai déjà resentit autre chose envers quelqu'un... comme l'envie de l'étrangler, par exemple...  
  
Rêveuse: hihihihi... hum.... bon, on va passer à la suite--  
  
-----(suite)  
  
sirius : qd va tu te decider d'avouer ton amour à Remus???  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius et Remus: QUOI?!  
  
Hermione: Oh la la, cette sailor a décidément un penchant pour les couples impossibles...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Harry : t'es toujours amoureux de Cho ou pas?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Non, pas vraiment... j'aime quelqu'un d'autre maintenant--  
  
Ron: Qui?  
  
Harry: Je ne le dis pas!  
  
Drago: Allez, Potter...  
  
Harry: Non! --Et depuis quand t'y intéresse-tu, Malefoy?   
  
Drago: Depuis qu'il n'y a rien rien de mieux à faire... *chuchotte* si au moins j'avais encore Mr Fluffy...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Ron : tu aimes quoi dans la vie ? Hermione ? et fleur?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron*rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui le fais plutôt ressembler à une grosse fraise...* : J'aime le QUIDDITCH et les ÉCHECS! Pourquoi on me demande toujours si j'aime Hermione?!   
  
Drago: En fait, ils ne te le demandent pas, il te dise de le lui avouer--  
  
Ron: Pourquoi on ne me demande pas plutôt qui je DÉTESTE?! *Regarde Drago* LÀ j'aurais de quoi parler!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Hermione : Pourquoi t'aime pas Drago?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: *sourit* Ah, tant de choses à dire! Eh bien, c'est une petite fouine égocentrique, perverse, stupide, méchante, sans-coeur, narquois, err...attendez- *ouvre un large dictionnaire des synonymes* ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais: détestable, énervant et désagréable.  
  
Drago: Arg... *Léger sourire fier* Mais je vois que tu n'as rien dit de mal sur mon physique, Granger.  
  
Hermione: Je le ferais bien, mais on a pas toute la journée... je veux être partie avant demain... *sourire narquois*  
  
*Drago grogne, Sirius, Ron et Harry partent à rire*  
  
*Hermione sourit encore plus diaboliquement*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Victor Krum : Pourquoi t'aime Hermione ? elle est même pas belle?  
Jilfroy Locklard : t'es devenu quoi? T'as un tatouage?  
voila! c'est tout pour l'instant!  
  
~sailor digitale  
  
-----  
  
Hermione: Hé! Je suis très belle!  
  
Drago: *tousse*  
  
Ron: *Fâché* Ferme-la Malefoy! C'est vrai qu'elle est belle! * Il se fige, et rougit en réalisant se qu'il vient de dire*  
  
Drago: *narquois* Ouuuuuuuuuuuh.... Weasley vient de se confesser--   
  
Ron: *encore fâché* J'ai juste dit qu'elle était jolie, okay?! Rien de plus!   
  
*Hermione cache un sourire derrière sa main*  
  
Rêveuse: Bon, bon, bon, on arrête de se crier après comme ça! Alors, pour sailor digitale; et bien, pour tes deux dernières questions, on a du se procurer de nouveaux interviewers. *toc toc toc* Justement, les voici!  
  
*Neville et Rita Skeeter entrent. Rita porte une affreuse robe kaki avec des canards jaunes et des fleurs vert fluo dessus, ainsi qu'un chapeau rose flash horrible. Elle et Hermione se regardent*   
  
Rita et Hermione en choeur: Oh non, pas elle...   
  
Rêveuse: Bien oui, c'était elle ou le Choipeaux Magique. J'aurais bien pris le chapeau, mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul... et c'était assez stupide de devoir le mettre sur sa tête pour pouvoir l'entendre, et comme il ne peut pas écrire non plus... (soupir) J'avais pas tellement le choix.   
De toute façon, je lui ai dit que je l'enfermerais dans un bocal si elle ne nous aidait pas. Et ça a marché!-- Hum, pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Hermione?  
  
Neville *un peu gêné devant Rogue (et surtout Voldemort)*: Bien, Vicktor Krum était préoccupé par une très importante pratique de Quidditch et on a même pas pu le voir-  
  
Rita-la-pas-belle-qui-sent-pas-bon: Même MOI je n'ai pas pu l'approcher!!! Non, mais, aucun respect!   
  
Hermione: Pff...  
  
Rita-la-pas-belle-qui-sent-pas-bon-du-tout: Je--Hé! Pourquoi est-ce que mon nom est parsemé d'insultes quand je parle?!   
  
Rêveuse: Bah, c'est parce que l'auteure ne peut pas te sentir, c'est tout. N'y prête pas attention. Dites-nous plutôt ce que Gilderoy Lockheart a répondu, lui.  
  
Neville: Bien, il n'était pas chez lui, pas nulle part. On était prêts à abandonner, quand je l'ai vu--- en train de laver un plancher dans la salle de toilettes des Trois Balais--  
  
Rita-la-pas-belle-qui-sent-vraiment-pas-bon: Et même que ce sera le sujet de la prochaine page couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier! Et j'ai un titre totalement ravageur: «Un auteur à succès, ancien professeur à Poudlard, finit concierge aux Trois--»  
  
Rêveuse: OH LA FERME ! Répondez à la question, un point c'est tout!   
  
Neville: Er-- bien, il avait vraiment perdu la mémoire, il ne se rappellait de rien du tout... En tous cas, je lui ai demandé pour le tatou il a dit qu'il en avait un, oui, un gros 'G' doré... *il rougit* sur sa fess--  
  
Ron: Ah! Plus un mot!  
  
Rêveuse: Hihihihi... Bon, alors aurevoir et merci Neville -bye Rita- et encore merci Neville!   
  
Prochaine lettre!! De piloup :  
  
-----  
  
[...]  
Sevye:  
Qui étaient tes parents? Est-ce qu'ils buvaient? Est-ce qu'ils te maltraitaient? C'étaient tous les deux des sorciers? T'as déjà fumé un joint ou une cigarette ou bus plus de trois bouteilles de bièeraubeurre?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Qu'est-ce que toutes ces questions bizarres?  
  
Remus: Je crois que l'écrivain en question pense que la raison de ton état mental aussi bizarre est expliqué par un traumatisme ou de forts hallucinogènes ... il (elle?) ne se doute pas que c'est normal de ta part d'être aussi détestable et horrible. *sourit*  
  
Severus: ...  
  
Sirius: Wow, je suis impressionné, Lunard! Félicitations!  
  
Remus: Merci !  
  
Rêveuse: *tousse*questions*tousse*   
  
Severus: Ouais... les questions... *regarde Remus bizarrement* Alors comme suit: Mme et Mr Rogue, (auteure: Nah, nah, j'inventerai pas de noms !! -de toute façon, les seuls qui me viennent à l'instant sont du genre Georgette et Armand ...) non, oui, non.  
  
Sirius: Il--  
  
Severus: Et pas de commentaires!   
  
Sirius: Ok, ok, on se calme.... *sourit sans raison apparente*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Sirius:  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Ha, ha, c'est ton tour Black...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Même questions que Sevye mais en plus celle là :  
Comment fais-tu pour avoir les cheveux cours et l'air en pleine forme et puis quelques jours plus tard complétement moche, vieux, puant, sans bouffer, sans se couper les cheveux? c'est parce que tu fais un régime une fois sur deux semaines et que ça te mine le moral à chaque fois?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: À mon avis, il a toujours l'air complétement moche.   
  
Sirius: On t'a pas demandé ton avis!  
  
*Drago rit sous cape*  
  
Sirius: Tais-toi, sale gamin!  
  
Drago *offencé* : Je n'ai rien dit !   
  
Harry: *murmure* Ouais, pour une fois--  
  
Drago: Ferme-la Potter, je t'ai enttendu, si tu penses--  
  
Rêveuse: ON SE CALME !!! Sirius--  
  
Sirius: Oui, oui, je sais: «répond à la question»-  
  
Rêveuse*sourit* : Non. Actuellement je voulais te dire que ces pantalons en cuir te vont très bien ....  
  
Sirius:...  
  
Rêveuse: Grr...  
  
Sirius:...  
  
Hermione: Euh, on ne serait pas mieux de continuer de répondres aux questions ? *Regarde Rêveuse bizarrement* On s'occupera des pantalons de Sirius plus tard.  
  
Rêveuse: (soupir) Bon, d'accord... *Lâche Sirius avec regret* Répond, Sirius *chuchotte* mon beau...  
  
Sirius: *Après avoir fermé la bouche et cligné des yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps* ... ok.  
Alors moi non plus je n'ai pas touché à aucunes drogues ni eu aucun traumatimes pendant l'enfance. Mais j'ai déjà bus dix Bièreaubeurres l'une à la suite de l'autre! Bon, je n'ai jamais réussi à battre le record de Hagrid, mais c'est déjà bien, non?  
  
Albus (Il n'a pas parlé ça fait longtemps, lui! Je l'avais oublié... err...) : Dix? Pas mal ! Moi je me suis rendu jusqu'à dix-huit--  
  
Sirius: Dix-huit ?! Wow!  
  
Albus: *sourit* : On m'appellait Estomac D'Acier dans le bon vieux temps--  
  
Voldemort (Lui aussi ça fait longtemps!): Dix-huit?! Bof, je me suis rendu à vingt sans problème, moi! À vingt-deux, même !!! Estomac d'Acier mon oeil! Estomac d'Aluminium, oui!  
  
Hermione: Vous saurez que l'aluminium c'est très résistant aussi! C'est un matériau maléable, et conductible! Parfait pour conduire l'électricité de la turbine jusqu'au poste de transformation, puis--   
  
(Auteure: Héhéhé... pour une fois que ma géographie sert à quelque chose--)  
  
Rêveuse: On arrête les histoires d'alcool et la géographie...ça me donne mal à la tête... et on --  
  
Tout le monde, d'une façon monotone: --RÉPOND AUX QUESTIONS!!!  
  
Rêveuse: ...Hé, comment vous avez sut?  
  
*Tous les autres lèvent les yeux au ciel*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
merci de répondre à mes questions-de-la-mort-qui-tue-copyright-voldemort  
  
~piloup  
-----  
  
Voldemort: Hein? J'ai un copyright? ---C'est quoi un copyright?  
  
Maintenant, de KaiHei :  
  
-----  
  
Severus Snape, je suis de tout coeur avec vous dans cette épreuve.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Hum, celle-là à l'air moins folle que les autres !  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Je n'ai pas de question particulière à poser même si en bonne étudiante de Psychologie je veux tout absolument tout savoir sur vous professeur, normal vous êtes le seul personnage oups erreur de mot pardon la seule personne digne d'intérêt. Et pas de critique de cette science, elle peut permettre de contrôler quelqu'un, de l'enfermer, etc.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort*choqué*: Contrôler qui on veut?! Sans magie?  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Oui Voldemort, de contrôler quelqu'un. Et tu sais quoi c'est même mieux (et plus puissant) que l'imperius !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Voldemort fait appararaître "Le Grand Livre de la Psychologie" et s'y plonge. Après un instant, il réalise qu'il était encore attaché, et donc que c'était impossible de faire apparaitre quoi que ce soit et fait donc disparaitre le livre et fait comme si rien ne c'était passé.*  
  
Voldemort: Rêveuse, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire apparaitre un livre s'il-te-plait?  
  
Rêveuse: «Le Grand Livre de la Psychologie» ?  
  
Voldemort *choqué* : Comment t'as deviné?!  
  
Rêveuse*hausse les épaules*: L'intution féminine...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Retour à Severus, d'après ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, vérifie ton shampooing et la protection de tes quartiers et affaires.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Quoi?  
  
*Ron jure sous cape*  
  
Hermione: Ron! Voyons!  
  
-----(suite)   
  
Ron, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour changer le gel de malfouine.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: Quoi?!  
  
Ron: Ah, merde, une autre bonne blague de perdue... (soupir)  
  
Hermione: Bien, au moins maintenant tu sais qu'elle est d'accord pour tu le fasse...  
  
*Ron la regarda, l'air de dire: Pense-tu vraiment que ça m'aide?!*  
  
Hermione: (soupir)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Hermione, tu sait que l'hyperactivité, la boulimie du travail peut être le signe d'une pathologie mentale ou d'un problème psychologique ?  
Je crois que je vais arrêter là. Pour l'instant...Evil Grin.  
  
~KaiHei  
-----  
  
-Hermione: Oui je sais. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je suis totalement saine d'esprit--  
  
*Se lève soudainement, serre Ron dans ses bras et l'embrasse sauvagement sur la bouche*  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Dumbledore: ...  
  
Sirius: ...  
  
Drago: ...  
  
Remus: ...  
  
Voldemort: ...  
  
Ron: *Encore sous la bouche d'Hermione* MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Rêveuse: ....Euh.... je crois que l'on va.... arrêter ça là.... hum...  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Voilà!!  
  
Hihihi... J'aime la fin... et vous? Gnac gnac gnac....  
  
  
Note de l'Auteure:  
~*~  
Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon amie, Marie-Michelle:  
Je te souhaite d'être en parfaite santé à ton retour, qui, j'espère sera très bientôt! Reviens vite, on s'ennuit de toi! Et, si je n'en ai pas la chance avant le jour J, Bonne Fête!!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et qu'il t'a bien fais rire. ;) ... et j'ai plein de rêves cool à te raconter!!!! ^_~   
À la prochaine!!!   
~*~  
  
Alors, comme toujours: Désolée pour mon humour stupide, mes personnages pas toujours 'in character' ...et le fait d'avoir presque laissé Rêveuse dragger Sirius... qui, en passant, sera parti à 23h30 pour une mission de sauvetage-- qui ne ce finira pas en rencontre d'amoureux, n'est-ce pas Ange?.... N'EST-CE PAS??   
Si jamais Sirius te retrouve en robe sexy avec une bouteille de champagne à la main, il pourrait être un peu surpris.... Anyway,  
  
  
On se revoit au prochain chapitre!   
  
  
Commentez et questionnez !!! ^_^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Un long texte rempli de conneries... mai...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Bonjour! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demander et vous receverez!"   
  
Premièrement: OUPS!   
  
Tu as raison Ange (et tous les autres qui l'ont fait remarquer), je me suis trompée... c'était Cass qui avait ainsi menacer de se suicider d'amour pour Sirius...err--désolée ! L'erreur est humaine !!!   
  
En tous cas, comme j'ai des tonnes de messages à répondre, j'ai adopté une nouvelle devise: Plus de réponses et moins de blabla... c'est pas une promesse, par contre. S'il y a quelque chose de drôle à dire, je l'écris, et rien ne m'en empêchera! Bwahahahaha!!!   
  
Hé bien, on est prêts à reprendre! Coeurs sensibles s'abstenir...  
  
~*~  
  
Hum, hum, alors, pendant que Hermione fesait -- err, un massage intérieur de la bouche de Ron on pourrais dire-- les autres faisaient d'impressionnantes imitations de truites géantes avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes et leurs yeux exhorbités.   
  
Finalement, Hermione lâcha le rouquin et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.   
  
Ron *tout pâle*: ....Herm-- que...qu'est... qu'est-ce que-- *avala difficilement* ...pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
  
Hermione: Hum...hé bien, Ron, c'est très évident pourtant... je suis tout simplement tombé dans ta... bouche par accident, en glissant sur le tapis, voyons.  
  
~*~   
Et avec ça, tout redevint comme avant.... Oui, oui, j'l'vous jure, Hermione avait juste accroché le tapis et tombé dans les bras de Ron !!! Si si ! Puisque je vous le dit!  
~*~   
  
Rêveuse : *se racle la gorge* Hé bien, on peut commencer le courrier maintenant... de Saiji :   
  
-----  
  
Je suis encore là avec ma soeur... alors voualou   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: voualou ?  
  
-----(suite)  
  
d'autres questions!! en passant ces questions ont été enscorcelé pour que si vous répondiez par un mensonge, votre tête explose!!;  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Alors, Malefoy, racontes donc à quel point tu te crois beau... pour tester le sort... *sourire méchant*  
  
Drago: *grogne* Tu te crois drôle, hein Potter? Hé bien voilà: Je suis de loin le plus superbe mâle de toute cette salle, et Harry Potter à l'air d'un Scrout à pétard et a l'odeur de quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas lavé depuis trois mois ! -- *Attend un peu, puis sourit, satisfait* --Vous voyez?  
  
Ron *estomaqué* : Quoi ?! Il ne c'est rien passé !! *Recule un peu de Harry*  
  
Harry: Hé ! Ron !  
  
Hermione: *lève les yeux au ciel* C'est seulement si on ment en répondant aux QUESTIONS que la tête nous explose !!! Ron, Harry ne sent pas mauvais!  
  
Ron: Ah. Okay. *Retourne vers Harry, mais sans grande confiance...*  
  
-----(suite)   
  
-Voldemort: est-ce que tu voles dans le ciel ou des banques? (ma soeur)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Er... des banques...*air questionné* mais c'est quoi cette question là ?!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Hermione: Mais c'est quoi l'Arithmancie??? Est-ce que le professeur Vector est beau? (si c'est un gars :p)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: *toute contente* Oh! L'Arithmancie! C'est ma matière préférée! En fait, c'est basé sur l'étude des chiffres, des probabilités dans le monde magique. Et le professeur Vector est --*rougit* plutôt mignon, oui...  
  
*Ron grogne, sans raison apparente...*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Hagrid: As-tu déjà été le plus petit de ta classe????????????????? (c'est le cas et la question de ma soeur)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: Bon, alors voilà:   
  
Neville et l'épouvantail (ça c'est Rita) sont allés posé la question à notre cher Hagrid. Méprenant le sens de la question, et ayant l'habitude innée de tout foutre en l'air, l'épouvantail posa une question a propos de la longueur de... err, d'un autre membre et se fit claquer la porte au nez par Hagrid. Elle hérita d'un saignement de nez durant au moins une heure, ne connaissant aucun sort qui aurait pu aider.  
(Auteure: ...Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je détestais Rita Skeeter???)   
En tous cas, heureusement pour nous, Neville, plus responsable et intelligent, est retourné voir Hagrid et lui a demadé la VRAIE question... Hagrid, maintenant plus joyeux, lui rétorque qu'il n'a jamais été le plus petit, mais au contraire le plus grand! Il dépassait même le professeur à maintes reprises...  
  
Ça répond à la question? ...on va dire que oui.  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Ron: 6(23X+57)= ???  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: Quoi? Une question mathématique?!...*regarde Hermione qui avait levé la main* Hé, Hermione, c'est ma question, pas la tienne!  
  
Hermione: Hein? *remarque sa main levée* Oups... Désolée, l'habitude...*rit nerveusement*  
  
Rêveuse: Puis, Ron, ta réponse est--?  
  
Ron: Attendez... j'y réfléchis, j'ai une petite idée-- *sa tête enfle soudainement* Ahh !! *Sa prend la tête entre les mains* Ok,Ok! J'en sais RIEN !!!*Sa tête reprend sa forme normale*   
  
*Hermione réussit à se contrôler quelques instants, mais la pression est trop forte... tout d'un coup, elle s'écrit: *   
  
Hermione: 138X + 342 !!! Simple, non ?!   
  
(Auteure: Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites comme si c'était la bonne réponse...Moi et l'algèbre...*grimace*)  
  
Ron: Euh...Merci....  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Dumbledore: Te rases-tu la barbe des fois???????? (ma soeur)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Albus: Non, je me la laisse pousser. Plus qu'un mètre et je bats le record Guinness !!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Rogue: C'était quoi ta VRAIE relation avec Lily?? (puisque la dernière fois tu était évanouie) JE T'AIMEUUUUH TOUJOURS et REMUS AUSSII!! (non, j'uis pas folle Sirius)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Oui tu l'es...  
  
*Severus était pour répondre à la question, quand un lustre en ciment (manque de budget, même le carton était rendu trop cher... on a fait avec ce qu'on avait...) se décrocha et lui tomba dessus.   
...Hum...non, je lui fait la vie trop dure, à Sevie... err-- alors disons plutôt qu'il fut pris d'une soudaine extinction de voix...*  
  
(Auteure:*voix diabolique* Il ne répondra jamais à cette question, Saiji, jamais, JAMAIS ! BWAHAHAHA !!!)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Hedwige: Aimes-tu mieux Harry,Ron ou Hermione???? Gros choix difficile n'est-ce pas????????????????? (ma soeur)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Err...O-kay... Il y a une question pour ma CHOUETTE, mais aucune pour moi ?! Je suis pas supposé être populaire ? Vous savez, comme dans «Harry Potter, le Survivant » ?   
  
  
*Voldemort, Rogue et Malefoy lèvent les yeux au ciel*  
  
  
Rêveuse: Hum, c'est vrai que c'est spécial, mais bon... En tous cas, Hedwige devrait être là bientôt, on lui a envoyer un hibou. (Auteure: Hihihihi... envoyer un hibou à un hibou... quelle bonne blague !!!^_^ )  
  
*Hedwige entre par la fenêtre soudainement, Et se pose sur la tête de Drago, qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier...*  
  
Drago: Ahhh!!! Enlever cet animal pouilleux de ma superbe chevelure! Tout de suite!!! *Hedwige reste là, et même qu'elle s'essuit les pattes sur le visage de notre cher Malefoy.* ARK!!   
  
*Ron, Harry, Hermione et Sirius sont pris d'un fou rire. Soudainement, Harry ouvre les yeux grands et semble horrifié*  
  
Harry: Ah! Non, Hedwige, ne lui touche pas ! Tu vas t'infecter ! Ouach, si jamais tu mets des pellicules de Malefoy sur mon lit... beurk!  
  
Rêveuse: Hé ! On se calme ! *Ils se calment* Bon. Alors, Hedwige, viens ici... laisse Draki-pou tranquille !  
  
Ron: ..Draki-pou? *Deviens tout vert, et avec ses cheveux roux il ressemble à une décoration de Noël...* Ouach, Rêveuse !  
  
Rêveuse: Allez, Hedwige, viens ici, tout de suite!! *L'oiseau lâche les cheveux de Draco, avec regret* Bon, bonne petite... *se retourne vers les perso* Alors, comme on a pas pu trouver aucune personne capable de parler le langage des chouettes, on va faire un petit jeu. Harry, Ron et Hermione, placez vous l'un à côté de l'autre...oui, comme ça. Bon, alors Hedwige vas-y! Vas vers celui que tu préfères! Elle est va vers... Harry! Wow, quelle surprise! On ne s'en attendait pas du tout, hein? Après tout, Harry n'est que son propriétaire... En tout cas, l'hibou est parti et nous on continue avec le courrier!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Drago: Est-ce que Crabbe et Goyle sont vraiment aussi stupide qu'ils en ont l'air??  
  
C'est ça qui est ça, ne me posez pas de questions pour Hedwige (demandez à ma soeur!!)  
  
[...](Auteure: Non non non, je ne vais pas relater les petites chicanes entre elle et Sophie Black-- tutututut, j'ai honte de vous les filles! ^_^ )  
  
~Saiji  
  
-----  
  
Drago: *Triste* Hé oui, ils le sont, malheureusement... J'ai souvent l'impression de faire du baby-sitting quand je suis avec eux... * il soupire* Mais au moins ils m'aident à donner des raclés aux petits Potter et Weasley qui ne se mêlent pas de leurs affaires... *Sourire méchant*  
  
Hermione Ron et Harry: Pffhh...  
  
Rêveuse: Bon, enfin! On passe à la deuxième lettre! De Cass !  
  
-----  
  
[...]  
-Dobby:t'a jamais pensé à la chirurgie esthéthique?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: Dobby? Dobby?! Il est encore en vie celui-là? Ce stupide Elfe de Maison? Ce traitre?!  
  
Hermione: *furieuse* Ferme-la Malefoy! Ce n'est pas un esclave, et il avait tous les droits de dire ce qu'il voulait, il a bien fait de ne pas embarquer dans vos sales manigances!!   
  
Drago: Hé, on se calme Granger! Mèles-toi de tes affaires! Encore avec ta petite association? Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà...? Ah oui, SALE ! *Il part à rire*   
  
*Hermione grogne, et tente de se ruer sur Malefoy. Harry tente de la retenir, et jète un regard questionné sur Ron, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.*  
  
Ron: Oh, allez Harry, laisse-la donc faire... *Sourire diabolique*   
  
Sirius: Oui, allez Harry...  
  
Rêveuse: hum, hum. HUM, HUM!!!  
  
*Ron, Sirius soupirent, apparament déçus*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Rémus:ça fait quo de te transformer tous les mois en loup garou?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Remus: Oh, c'est affreux, on se sent si hors de contrôle, si... *Ouvre les yeux grands* Mais, mon dieu! TOUT le monde est au courant?!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Hermione:est ce qu'un loup garou peut être soumis à l'impérium?   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Remus: *gulp* Pourquoi veux-t-elle savoir?  
  
Hermione: Oui. Il peut être soumis, mais c'est un peu plus difficile, et ça demande un peu de pratique... Bonne chance...  
  
*Remus avale difficilement*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Voldie: si tu m'amène Sirius et que tu m'apprend l'impérium pour le contrôler je t'offrirai la recette de tarte aux citrouille de ma grand-mère!ok?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Quoi!!???  
  
Voldemort: *grimace* Bah, je n'aime pas tellement les citrouilles... *sourit* mais si tu m'offres une recette de gâteau au pacanes et une bonne paires de pantoufles, ce sera un marché conclu !  
  
*Sirius regarde Voldemort nerveusement*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Sirius:soit gentil et tais toi  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Qu--- *Rêveuse lui plaque la main devant la bouche en lui disant qu'on doit plaire au public*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Harry:t'as jamais essayé les petites pillules bleues pour te décoincer face à une fille?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Pillules bleues...? --Des bonbons au bleuets ? Désolé, mais je ne crois pas que ça aiderait beaucoup...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-hagrid:vous voulez l'adresse de mon coiffeur  
-Mme Maxime:j'ai cru reconnaitre votre forte ossarute lors d'une visite au museum des sciences naturelles, section dinausaures.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Tout le monde se retient de rire*  
  
Rêveuse: Euh... hihi...er-hum, hum, je--hihihi...je crois qu'on va laisser ces..hum, hahaha...er- commentaires pour nous... *éclate de rire avec les autres*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
-Sevi:t'as déjà essayé de mettre une robe rose flashi?  
-Tremlawney:vous fumez quoi pour avoir des visions?un petit joint?  
  
-----(pause)   
  
*Tout le monde rit de plus belle, sauf Severus qui pris un air frustré...ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de dire qu'il avait repris sa voix normal dès que la lettre de Saiji fût entièrement répondue... étrange coïncidence, non? ^_^*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Bon c'est tout pour le lot de questions parfaitement stupide pour aujourd'hui!@+  
  
~Cass' -la frappa-dingue  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: Hihi...pro-- prochain message! ..*voit l'air meurtrier de Rogue* HAHAHA!!!   
  
-----  
  
coucou!  
je voulais demander à Drago, Ron, Harry et Hermione qu'elle est la personne avec laquelle ils ont le plus envie de sortir (et pas de personne)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Drago, Ron, Harry et Hermione arrêtent de rire et avalent bruyamment, nerveux*  
  
Severus: *Sourire vicieux* Et alors? Votre réponse?  
  
Ron: *tout rouge* Err... Her-- *rougit encore plus* Her--*tousse* Herm--*serre les poings* HERMIONE!! *Passe près de s'évanouir*  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Drago: *affiche un sourire 'je le savais, moi!' et regarde ses ongles d'un air hautait*  
  
*Dumbledore affiche un grand sourire*  
  
Rêveuse: *chuchotte* Oh que c'est cute!!! *Voix normale* Bon, alors Drago? Harry? ...Hermione?  
  
Hermione: ...Bien--  
  
*Remus laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise à cet instant précis*  
  
Sirius: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ?  
  
Remus: Err-- rien, rien de très important... *regarde Hermione bizarrement* C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'y a PAS de tapis... (Auteure: Vous voyez le lien? ^_~ )  
  
*Hermione devient rouge comme une écrevisse, tout comme Ron*  
  
Rêveuse: *glousse* Hé bien, je crois que ça répond à la question ? Hihihihihi....  
  
Hermione: *D'une petite voix* Err---oui...  
  
Rêveuse: C't'on tour Harry... Tu as dit que tu n'aimais plus Cho... alors sur qui as-tu un oeil, hein? *sourire charmeur*  
  
Harry: Je ne le dirai pas! C'est... c'est top secret!  
  
*Un petit scarabé, crasseux et sûrement plein de microbes, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, sembla très déçu... il lâcha son minuscule calepin et entrepris de partir, quand une ombre le couvrit et qu'il se fit écraser par Rêveuse, qui s'était assis là*  
  
Rêveuse: Hu-- Ouach, une bébitte! *Pris la bestiole et la lança par la fenêtre entrouverte.* Ah, c'est mieux. (Auteure: Gnac, gnac, gnac...) À toi, Drago.  
  
Drago: *hautaint* Hé bien, j'ai bien tenté de trouver une fille à ma hauteur, mais sans résultats...  
  
Ron: *murmure* Ouais, aucune n'est assez sans-cervelle et prétentieuse...   
  
Drago *Regard noir* : J'ai entendu ça, Weasley...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
croutard ou peter le sale rat qui...si vous préférez: ça fait quoi d'avoir vécu 13 ans chez les Weasley? Lequel était le plus cool?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Quoi, une question pour ÇA ? Cette chose immonde, cette erreur de la nature, ce monstre sans-coeur, ce--  
  
Ron: Hum...on parle de Queudver ou de Malefoy, là?  
  
Sirius: Les deux correspondent à la description, en effet, mais je parlais plus spécificement de Peter... *Sourit à Ron* Je sens qu'on va vraiment bien s'entendre, tous les deux...  
  
*Ron sourit à son tour*  
  
Rêveuse:*Se racle la gorge bryamment*Pour en revenir à la question, *Regarde Ron et Sirius sévèrement* on a pas pût le contacter... on a toutefois publié une petite annonce dans le journal et si...  
  
*Un hibou passe par la fenêtre à ce moment-là, et déposa un petit mot. Rêveuse regarda celui-ci en plissant les yeux, le reculant, l'approchant, puis le reculant encore. Elle soupira et s'avoua vaincue, l'écriture étant indéchiffrable.*  
  
Voldemort: Je crois que je pourrais comprendre cette écriture, moi... Ça ne peut pas être pire que l'écriture de Queudver...mais, seulement si on me libére... *Rêveuse lui jette un regard mauvais* Quoi?! J'ai le droit d'imposer quelques conditions, non?!   
  
Rêveuse: *soupir* Je comprend, mais on peut pas te détacher... *Sort une grosse pochette de Draguées Surprises de Bertie Crochue de derrière son dos* Tu en veux ? *Sourire charmeur*  
  
Voldemort: *Semble plus faible, fixe les bonbons d'un air affamé* Tu n'as pas le droit... tu- *Son estomac gargouille* Oh, et puis zut!! Je les veux! ...mais comment je peux les manger? J'ai les bras attachés !!!  
  
Rêveuse: *Air malin* C'est simple... Ron va te les donner...  
  
*Grognements des deux concernés*   
  
Ron: Ouach, non!  
  
Rêveuse: Oh que si... ou sinon-- *Murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille du rouquin*  
  
Fred: QUOI?!  
  
Rêveuse: Oups, mauvais rouquin... *renvoye Fred d'où il vient et s'approche de Ron à la place*  
  
Ron: *blanchit* ....Err....ok.  
  
*Rêveuse sourit satisfaite puis s'avance vers Voldie et lui montre le message*  
  
Voldemort: Hé! Mais C'EST l'écriture de Queudver! Il dit... qu'il aimait beaucoup Ginny, mais que Percy était son préféré-- et que Ron faisait un bon oreiller, sans plus.  
  
Ron: *grogne*  
  
Voldemort: Allez, Weasley, j'ai faim moi! Essaie de me donner les rouges, ce sont habituellement les meilleurs!  
  
Ron: *grogne encore plus fort*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Narcissa Malefoy (et oui ta maman Drago):   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*toc toc toc, la porte s'ouvre et Narcissa entre*   
  
Narcissa: Bonjour! Je ne suis pas en retard, non?  
  
Rêveuse: *Grand sourire* Salut!  
  
Narcissa: Salut, j'ai reçu-- *Remarque Drago* OH! Mon petit Drakounet Pichou!!!! *Court vers lui et le couvre de baisers alors que Ron redevient tout vert* Tu m'as TELLEMENT manqué !! Dès que j'ai reçu le message de Rêveuse disant que tu serais absent pour une durée de temps indéterminée pour répondre au public, j'ai préparé ta valise, avec tout ton matériel nécessaire! J'ai ta brosse à dents, ton tube de gel pour les cheveux avec le petit dinausaure mauve dessus, tes sous-vêtements de rechange-  
  
Drago *tout rouge* : Maman !   
  
*Ron, Harry, Hermione, Sirius rient super fort et même Remus affiche un grand sourire*  
  
Rêveuse: *Se mort les lèvres pour garder son sérieux* Marfifia, fou--- *Arrête de se mordre les lèvres, voyant que ça ne va pas du tout* Narcissa, pourriez-vous répondre à une question du public, s'il-vous-plaît ?  
  
Narcissa: Mais bien sûr, avec joie !  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Comment t'as pu épouser un connard pareil?Va falloir que tu sortes ton fils du pétrin dans lequel tu l'as mis car il est hors de question qu'il devienne mangemort! Cet horrible tatou pourrait abimer son jolie petit bras...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Narcissa: *Inquiète* Oh, c'est vrai ça ! Pauvre chou... Je devrais demander à Lucius s'il pourrait le mettre ailleurs, ce villain tatou... peut-être sur-- non, ses petites fesses roses serait beaucoup trop sensibles pour ça...  
  
Drago: MAMAN !!!   
  
*Rire général, même de Voldemort et Dumbledore*  
  
Narcissa: *Ignore les cris désespérés de Drago* Oh, et puis, il mettera des gilets à manches longues, c'est tout... Lucius veut vraiment qu'il aille avec lui dans ce club... et mon mari n'est pas un connard, il est seulement un peu... *Semble chercher ses mots, puis regarde sa montre* Oh, désolée, je dois absolument partir! J'ai laisser un pâté à la viande dans le four! Aurevoir ! Bye bye, Dracou-pitichounet chéri !!! *Sort de la salle au milieu de rires et d'un garcon tout rouge*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
pattenrond: vas-y, débale tous les secrets d'Hermione et je te donnerai du kite et kate.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: *Semble désespéré* Ouais, il y en a beaucoup qui demandent à parler aux animaux... *soupir*   
  
Hermione: *Contrariée* De toute façon, je ne laisserais pas Pattenrond manger de cette nourriture chimique... et mon intimité vaut plus que du kite et kate !!!!  
  
Rêveuse: Ok, ok, on se calme...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
voldemort: pour votre petite association, ya-t-il des logements de fonction?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Des quoi?!   
  
-----(suite)  
  
réveuse: comment tu fais quand ils veulent aller au toilette?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: Wow! J'ai une question, j'ai une question! QUELQU'UN M'A POSÉ UNE QUESTION !!! *Saute de joie*  
  
*Tout le monde la regarde bizarrement*  
  
Rêveuse: YEAH!! YOUP--*Remarques les regards que lui donnent les autres* Ben quoi?! ...En tous cas, pour la (YOUHOU!!) question, hé bien il n'y a pas de problème! Ne saviez-vous pas que les personnages du livre ne vont jamais au toilettes?! Ils ont des salles de bains, mais c'est juste pour faire joli! Avez-vous déjà vu dans un des livres que Harry ou Ron avaient besoin de se soulager??? Sûrement pas, puisqu'ils n'ont n'ont jamais envie, ils-- *Ron, les jambes croisées, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles ne forment qu'une ligne, un air effrayé sur le visage et les yeux jaunes, tappe sur l'épaule de Rêveuse* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron?  
  
Ron: *Tremblant* Be-be-besou-besoin-besoin-t-toi-toile-toil--  
  
Rêveuse: Je ne comprends pas, parle plus clairement!  
  
Ron: *Commence à être fâché* Toi-le-toile-toile-toilet-  
  
Rêveuse: Quoi?--oh et puis, retourne t'asseoir, tu es dérangant... pourquoi tu marches comme ça?   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Sevi d'amour: Tu préfère les blondes, les rousses ou les brunes?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: *Dégoûté* Sevi d'amour?  
  
Severus: *Ignore Sirius* Hum, ça dépend... euh, les brunes, je dirais...  
  
*Hermione recule*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
merci de répondre à mes petites questions. bisoux à tous sauf à Peter et voldemort biensûr.   
  
~ange  
  
-----  
  
Voldemort: Méchante... *Affiche tout d'un coup un air dégoûté, puis crache par terre, manquant Ron de peu* OUACH!! C'est à la sardine!!!   
  
*Ron sourit méchament puis replonge la main dans le sac de Draguées*  
  
Rêveuse: Le prochain message... de Clarisse !  
  
-----  
  
Harry:pkoi tu dis pas à cho ke tu l'aimes?c'est pas de ta faute si cédric diggiry est mort!(il était plutôt cute celui la!!** heu...)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Hum...je vais essayer d'oublier ce dernier commentaire... et puis je n'aime plus vraiment Cho, mais bon...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
hermione:c'est clair,il faut que tu sortes avec victor krum !même si ron a le béguin pour toi;si il te le dis pas,tu n'es pas censee le savoir...(je suis machiavélique...).  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: Quoi?! Victor? Hum... non, je-- Comment tu sais que Ron a le béguin pour moi?! Moi je viens tout juste de l'apprendre... (Auteure: Désolée Clarisse, j'ai gâché ton commentaire, tu n'est plus machiavélique du tout ^_^ )   
  
-----(suite)  
  
ron:grouille toi de dire à hermione que tu l'aimes !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: *Rouge* C'est-- c'est déjà fait... *Hermione lui lance un regard charmeur*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
et ne te gene pas pour insulter drago malefoy.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: *prend un air enthousiaste et un grand sourire* Ça, pas de problème!  
  
*Drago murmure quelque chose à propos des stupides Moldus*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
sirius:n'oublie pas de retourner chez lz coiffeur,parce que les cheveux longs ca te va pas...aussi non des yeux gris c'est trop...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Euh... d'accord, je me les ferai couper... je pensais aussi à les teindre en blond et à me faire une permanente, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Tu pourrais devenir ma conseillère de mode, les dernières ont toutes démissionné, je ne sais pas pourquoi...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
voldemort:comment ca se fait que t'as un nez forme que deux fentes?et puis tu peux abandonner harry,pkoi pas dumbledore?(comme il est vieux,il court moins vite que harry...)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Le nez, c'est un effet secondaire des nombreux sortilèges d'immortalité que j'ai pratiqués... quant à mon choix de victime, si le vieux ch'noc pert sa baguette, je pourrais essayer, oui...  
  
Albus: Ah oui?! Je te prends pour un cent mètres n'importe quand !   
  
Voldemort: Ah oui?   
  
Albus: Oui !  
  
Voldemort: Oui, oui?  
  
Albus: Oui, oui, oui !  
  
Voldemort: Ah ou-  
  
Rêveuse: HÉ! Arrêtez ça!!!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
severus:le seul point ou je suis d'accord avec vous,c'est que defense contre les forces du mal c'est mieux que potions.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: On ne le saura jamais pour sûr, avec tous les mauvaises professeurs que cette matière a connus...   
  
Remus: *Fronce les sourcils* Au moins moi j'ai eu l'emploi... et je n'ai pas attendu plusieurs années...  
  
*Severus regarde Remus avec mépris*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
remus:n'oubliez sourtout pas votre potion tue loup aussi non l'emission est fichue...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: *Yeux grands ouverts* Ah! C'est vrai ça!!! Mon dieu! *Regarde Rogue* Mon petit Sevie, pourrais-tu faire une petite potion tue-loup, s'il-te-plait ??? *Battements de cils exagérés* S'il-te-plait s'il-te-plait s'il-te-plait !  
  
Severus: *Boudeur* Non, bon, il a pas été fin avec moi ! Je ne l'aiderai pas, bon!  
  
Remus: Bon, ok, mais ce sera de ta faute... *Chuchotte* --si tu te fais attaquer en premier.   
  
-----(suite)  
  
drago:mon petit,il faut que tu te modernises!les vilains mechants pas bo fourbe,c'est depasse !  
maintenant la mode c'est les mechants raffine.koi k'avec ton père...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon look? Je suis très beau! Je suis raffiné!  
  
*Harry, Hermione, Ron et Sirius n'ont pas l'air très convaincus...*  
  
Drago: Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon père?  
  
-----(suite)  
  
moi aussi je trouve injuste k'on ne décrive pas plus les autres persos!en plus rowling colle des petites amies a tous les persos proncipaux...  
  
~clarisse  
  
-----  
  
Ron: Je ne me plains pas, moi! *Se colle sur Hermione*  
  
Harry: J'ai une petite amie? Où ça?!  
  
Drago: Elle parlait des personnages principaux, crétin... Tu n'en fais sûrement pas partie!  
  
Harry: Tu n'en as pas non plus de petite amie, à ce que je saches? *Air malin*  
  
Drago: *Gêné* Hum...hé bien...er--tu n'en sais rien, Potter!  
  
*Harry hausse un sourcil, mais garde son demi-sourire*  
  
-----  
  
Hep ! j'ai plein de questions à poser moi !  
^-^  
Harry : comment fais-tu pour toujours te retrouver dans le pétrin ? c'est pas trop dur des fois ?  
Drago : est ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir par toi-même ou fais-tu toujours ce que ton père te dit de faire ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: Hé! Je fais mes propres choix tout seul! Par exemple, j'ai moi-même décider ce que j'allais porter, il y a moins d'un mois!!  
  
Harry: Et moi je me retrouve souvent dans le pétrin, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!! *Pointe Voldemort* C'est la sienne!!!  
  
Voldemort *Mange une Draguée* Hein? J'écoutais pas-- POUAH! C'est aux betteraves!!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Sirius et Remus : dites moi les gars , sérieux, vous avez fait comment pour avoir confiance en un type qui se transforme en rat ?...quand même un R.A.T. ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Moi aussi je me le demande...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Ron : tu dormais avec un rat ? sérieux mec, dépêche toi de te déclarer auprès de Hermione !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: Hé! Il ne se passait rien dans le lit, voyons! *Deviens tout rouge*  
  
Drago: *Pas fort* hihihi...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Hermione : tu t'entends comment avec les autres filles de Gryffondor ?  
Severus : est ce que tu t'ennuies dans la vie ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: Bah, comme si comme ça... *Air indigné* -elles sont plus intéressée aux garçons qu'aux propriétés médicales des arbres de la Vallée du Mandragore!!! Phff!  
  
Severus: *Sarcastique* Wow, quelle surprise pour des fillettes de 15 ans...   
  
Hermione: *grogne*  
  
Severus: Pour ma question, non, je ne m'ennuie pas, tant que j'ai des élèves à terroriser et à humilier...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
fantôme de Cédric : c'est sympa l'au-delà ? t'as rencontré des gens intéressants ?  
Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati : ça vous vexe pas de ne pas faire parti des aventures des trois autres ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: Er--Le premier est introuvable...(On se demande pourquoi...) le deuxième et le troisième sont entrain de passer une entrevue, et les filles auditionnent pour une publicité sper payante.... Je crois que ça ne les vexes pas trop, non...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Dobby : t'as des petits trucs à nous raconter sur Drago ?? ^-^  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: *grogne*  
  
Rêveuse: Je crois que l'on est mieux de ne pas l'inviter... mais tu pourrais le demander à Narcissa, non? Elle semble parfaite pour l'embarasser...hihihihi....  
  
Drago: *grogne*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
les Dursleys : euh... en fait j'ai même pas envie de leur parler, non vous pouvez les renvoyer de là où ils viennent.   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Harry soupire de soulagement*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
~Alohomora  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: Ah! On a fini, enfin! Content tout le monde?  
  
Tout le monde: OUI!!!  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bon, et bien, voilà, c'était ENFIN le 5ième chapitre, après plus de trois semaine d'attente! Dites moi, comment vous le trouvez? Moi, personnellement je pense que c'est le pire chapitre que j'ai écrit... et il est SI long! J'aurais voulu répondre à d'autres lettres, mais en plein milieu du message suivant, l'ordinateur me dit que la mémoire est insuffisante pour continuer, ou un truc du genre...   
Anyways, je vous aimerai pour la vie si vous--  
  
  
  
Commentez et questionnez ! ^_^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Pas vraiment un chapitre... plutôt notes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bonjour! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demander et vous receverez!"   
  
!!!AVERTISSEMENT !!!  
  
~Ce qui va suivre ne répond à aucune lettre, à aucune question et n'utilise même pas les personnages. --Hum, vous pouvez appeler ça une note de l'auteur d'un chapitre de long-- Je m'excuse d'avance et jure solennellement que le prochain chapitre sera un vrai.~  
  
  
  
Alors, tout d'abord, mes remerciments: ^_^  
  
  
....WOW! TROIS pages de reviews!!! J'arrive juste pas à croire... tout ce monde qui ont lu ma fic... wow...  
  
Pour tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, à partir de leur premier message envoyé:   
(P.S.: C'est, hum... très long....)   
  
Ange(La toute première review ! Merci beaucoup! Tu fais parti de la légende, maintenant... ;) ), Seskhmet(celle qui a posées les toutes premières questions stupides... ça fait longtemps, hein? :) ), Saiji(Ahh... comment l'oublier celle-là, hein? ^-^ Merci d'être ce que tu es!), Cass(la première a manifesté son intérêt pour Sirius --mais certainement pas la dernière. *soupir* Merchi beauchou!), Twinnie(elle rendu tout le monde confus avec ses termes anglais! --mais bon, la fic est pour ça, non? --rendre les perso confus... ;) ), Sophie Black(celle qui a compris que je mettrai du temps à répondre à toutes ces questions ...et qui, malheureusement, a raison...*soupir*... Merci de ta compréhension!), SarahLou(La premi--- *tousse tousse* la SEULE à avoir posé des questions à la place d'autres perso. C'était une bonne idée... alors, les autres, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire?!), fany(je dois absolument mentionner sa question à Harry... trop dommage que Dudley soit si gras... *soupir triste* J'ai adoré répondre à tes questions!), sailor digitale(Merci pour avoir mis Sirius et Remus dans l'embarras! J'aime ça! ^_^ Continue!), piloup(Merci pour le commentaire! ..Et pour ces questions si intéressante à répondre ;) ), KaiHei(Ah, notre chère psychologue en herbe... dès que j'y serais, je testerai ton idée pour Voldie avec grand plaisir! (J'ai adoré 'Les valeurs de la famille Adams'!)Thankilou pour tout! ), clarisse(hum, t'as toujours pas répondu pour l'offre de conseillère mode à Sirius... pourtant, certaines se seraient ruer sur l'occasion... *regarde Cass, Miss Padfoot, etc d'un air accusateur*), Alohomora(j'ai particuliairement aimé ta question pour Ron... *Sourire diabolique*), Kamala(Hé! Je réponds à ton message dans le next chapitre, et en premier en plus! Chanceuse! ^_^ J'espère que tu aimeras!), Miss Maraudeuse(Gee... tu dois me pardonner la réplique de Sirius pour le prochain chapitre, mais je veux vraiment qu'il reste célibataire! *Sourire embarassé*), Athamee(pour m'avoir pris au mot quand à la sexualité de Sirius!! Sirius va en effet devoir y répondre... ;) Pauvre petit... ), angelmoon(Ouach! Non, s'il te plait! Ne m'oblige pas à amener Rusard! ...hum, hé bien je vais devoir demandé à Neville et à-- NON! Ne m'oblige pas à ramener Rita! *fond en larmes* oh, la vie est si injuste!), dunderhead(Hum... j'aime bien cette question pour les parents de Rogue... *Expression diabolique*), Cilou(Merci pour les compliments! ^-^ Et j'adore ta question... niarkniarkniark...), siara(là aussi, je dois m'excuser, mais Sirius est tellement voulu, il n'y en aura jamais assez pour tout le monde!), Hermione Black(Salut! ^_^ Les révelations sont pour bientôt, ne t'en fait pas.. ;) Et merci pour tous tes compliments!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur! Bye bye! Et thanks pour les e-mail, j'adore! ~_^), nflia(Oh la la, pourquoi t'as dit ça?! La tête que Rêveuse va faire quand elle va voir qu'elle est ta 'petite animatrice préférée' !!! Tu veux la tuer?! ^_^ ...Merci !!!!!), Miss Padfoot(Pauvre Drago... pauvre Rogue... pauvre Voldie... Méchante! *boude stupidement* (P.S.: Dls, c"était un délire...)), dark-xania(Thank you pour les belles questions! Et je partage ton point de vue sur l'école à 100%!!!), meraude(Ah, ma chère, tu parle pas beaucoup... Et c'est plate que tu n'es pas venue au party! (P.S.: Pour tous les autres: c'est mon amie et on va (Allait!YOUHOO les vacances) à l'école ensemble ^-^) I hope I'll see ya soon! ), Thundergirls(*soupir* Ah, une autre amie d'école... Et toujours aussi folle, à ce que je vois. Pour tous les autres: c'est la Catheryne dont je parle dans mon profile... une vraie folle sadique comme on les aime!! ^_~), hermione 359(*Air diabolique* super questions, ça... et ils seront honnêtes les perso, t'en fais pas ;) niarkniark...), Mymye-Potter(J'ADORE tes reviews! Merci! À la dernière, j'ai rougis! J'ai mis ma main sur mon coeur et soupirer avec un sourire rêveur dans la face! J'te jure! Merci!!! ^_^), Colibi( Oh les petites questions indiscrètes! --J'adore ça! Hihihi....), Vicky(God, une autre fanatique de Sirius! *Secoue la tête en souriant* Ton message m'a bien fait rire! --j'espère que tu n'es pas vraiment comment comme ça.. *regarde nerveusement autour d'elle*), Ashanti Vareine(Merci! ^-^ ...hum, toi aussi tu veux mieux connaitre Rogue, hein? *Regarde à gauche et à droite puis s'approche tranquillement de Ashanti et lui chuchotte à l'oreille:) Psss... ne le dis pas à personne, mais-- il porte des boxers verts et argent avec des 'tits serpents dessus! Chuut!!!), popov(Haha! Tu as posé la parfaite question à Rêveuse! Lui demander son perso préféré, c'est comme lui demander de choisir une seule sorte de crème glacée... On en a pour des heures! ^.^ Entékas, merci, ça va me faire encore plein de conneries à dire! Bwahahaha!), Miss Padfoot et Miss Moony(Merci au duo! C'est super! ^_^ Et puis c'est gentil de penser à Harry.. le pauvre chou...), Kahina(Cool, l'info! J'aime bien la mythologie mais j'ai jamais pu retenir les noms O_O ...et Hermione est un nom mythologique?! Ouin, j'étais loin, avec mon 'modeste et jolie' ... merci de démontrer à quel point je suis stupide!! ^_~ ), Miss Moony(Moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux! Je vais essayer de les ramener... *chuchotte* tout pour me débarasser de Rita... *Voix normale* Et il faut vraiment que je fasse part de ta 'question' à Peter... c'est une bonne idée... Gniac gniac gniac...)   
  
  
Ben voilà! Merci, merci, MERCI À VOUS TOUS! Même à ceux qui ne font que lire, et reste dans le silence, MERCI de lire ma fic!!! ^_^  
  
*Envoie des becs*   
  
MOUACK MOUACK MOUA-- non. Celui-là je le garde pour Sevie... *Sourire diabolique*  
  
  
  
.................................................  
  
  
  
Bon, alors voici maintenant la deuxième partie des notes de l'auteur...   
  
  
...DES DÉFIS !!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Hé oui, je vous défie ! J'ai eu de super idées de fics... Ça promet... et je veux que VOUS les écriviez! ^_^  
  
C'est simple, je vous donne l'idée et vous écrivez un fic original avec! Alors à trois, je donne mes 'super' inspirations...   
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3...  
  
_____________________  
  
Sénario possible #1:  
  
Écrivez une fic dans laquelle Fred et George font une farce... et qu'elle rate en beauté, faisant un vrai gâchi !   
Oh, allez, c'est pas difficile! Vous êtes capable! ^_^   
  
  
Scénario possible #2:  
  
Faites une ficcy dans lequel un des personnages trouve/fabrique une poupée vaudou... vous savez, ces poupées à l'effigie d'une certaine personne, et qui vous donne le contrôle total des actions de cette personne... *Sourire diabolique* J'espère que le personnage en fera bonne usage...  
  
  
Scénario possible #3:   
  
Bon, le plus difficile... :  
  
Une histoire d'amour entre DRAGO ET NEVILLE !!!!!!  
  
  
HAHAHAHA!! Vous serez jamais capable!!!   
  
...bon, ok, je vous laisse une chance... une potion peut en être la raison. Une potion d'amour, par exemple, ou plus original: une potion qui agit comme une colle... ils ne peuvent plus se séparer! Hihihi... bonne chance!  
  
_______________  
  
  
Faites ça drôle ou très romantique, sinistre ou stupide, mais essayer! C'est pour s'amuser!   
  
  
Faites juste essayer de les garder 'in character', hein? J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à imaginer Drago envoyer des fleurs à quelqu'un sans raison... ou bien Rogue gentil avec les Gryffondor, portant un speedo...   
  
Anyway, si vous décider de vous engager dans ce dangereux périple(Please, PLEASE!), dites le dans une review, je ne veux pas manquer ça! ^_^   
  
Vous choisissez votre titre, tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'annoncer que c'est la réponse à un de mes défis.  
  
  
Soyez créatifs! Let's go! Dépassez vos limites!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
À la prochaine tout le monde, pour un 'vrai' chapitre de...  
  
  
Demandez et vous recevrez! ^_^  
  
  
...oh, c'est vrai, je voulais m'excuser de prendre autant de time pour répondre à vos lettres... l'inspiration m'a quitté, et n'est revenue que pour ces défis... j'espère que vos fics m'aideront à la retrouver! Bye!  
  
P.S.: Ce 'chapitre' contient 13 '^_^' ...ah, maintenant ça fait 14...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. *Attention* Ce chapitre contient de la s...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Bonjour! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demander et vous receverez!"   
  
Alors, vous l'attendiez tous, le voici le voilà, le 7ième chapitre (ou le 6ième, ça dépend comment vous le voyez).Et j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je crois que c'est l'un des plus stupides. *sourit* Je suis si fière!   
  
Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews! ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
-----De Kamala:  
  
[...] (Auteure: Merci!!!)  
Allez, je vais me lancer dans les questions, j'ai un peu peur qu'on les ai déjà posé mais bon... J'y vais quand même!  
A M.Dumbledore: Si vous êtes plus puissant que Voldemort (désolée pour les âmes sensibles!), pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas tué?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Lui, plus puissant que moi? Laisser-moi rire! *Éclate de rire*  
  
Dumbledore: *Ignore Voldie* Je pourrais le faire, bien sûr, mais on a besoin de lui vivant.   
  
Tous les autres: HEIN?! Pourquoi?!  
  
Dumbledore: *Air mystérieux* Je ne peux rien dire...   
  
  
*Dudududu-dudududu...*  
  
  
Dumbledore: Mais ça invoque de la gelé de fraises...  
  
  
*Dudududu-dudududu...*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
A Voldemort: Il y a un truc assez flou, dans le quatrième tome, JKRowling raconte que tu aurais tué ton père mais aussi avec sa femme et son fils Tom. Ton père se serait-il remarié, aurais-tu eut un demi-frère ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Ben non, voyons! Tom, c'était moi! Je prétendais ma propre mort! Je suis un excellent comédien, vous savez. *Sourire ravageur*   
  
Harry: Ah, alors, tu veux bien refaire le mort, s'te plait? Ça serait une belle image à encrer dans ma mémoire!  
  
Voldemort: *Grognements*  
  
Ron: Ah oui! Comme 'Malfoy, la Fouine Bondissante'!  
  
Drago: *Grognements*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
A Hermione: As-tu passé l'été avec Viktor Krum? Es-tu amoureuse de lui? Car sinon, je connais quelqu'un qui risque d'être jaloux (Allez Ron, déclare-lui ta flamme, on sait tous que tu es amoureux d'elle!lol)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Ron rougit affreusement*  
  
Hermione *Un peu gênée* : Oui, j'ai passé une semaine là-bas...   
  
*Ron, encore rouge mais maintenant de fureur et de jalousie, sort un petit objet de sa poche. Hermione le remarque et n'a pas l'air content du tout...*  
  
Hermione: Non, allez Ron! Il ne c'est rien passé! Lâche cette pauvre figurine! Tu lui as déjà arraché les deux bras, tu trouves pas que c'est assez?!  
  
(Auteure: Bon, là, soit que vous comprenez l'allusion ou bien vous me trouver dingue...*sourire stupide*)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
A Harry: Qu'est ce que ça t'as fait lorsque tu as vu tes parents dans le miroir du rised, puis lorsque tu as entendue leurs voix lors de la troisième année et que tu as vus leurs «fantôme» après la 3ième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: *Sérieux, un peu mélancolique* Bien, j'ai été content de les voir... et ça semblait tellement réel... Je me suis rendu compte à quel point ils me manquaient, ce que--  
  
Drago: *Faux air concerné* Oh, pauvre petit Potter! 'Bouhouhou, papa, bouhouhou, maman, je m'ennuie tellement des histoires de fées et de gentils lutins que vous me racontiez! Bouhou--' AIE!!! *Se frotte le bras*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
A Drago: N'as-tu jamais eut une seule fois une toute petite pensée gentille envers quelqu'un? (excepté tes parents et Voldie?)  
Bon, j'arrête là mes questions...  
  
~Kamala  
  
-----  
  
Drago: *Fronce les sourcils* Hum... laisser moi réfléchir-- Oui, ça me reviens! J'ai déjà rendu un énorme service à quelque en lui démontrant l'effet du sort de Furonculose... il était tellement content qu'il m'a lancé le livre de sortilèges qu'il tenait... il avait surestimer sa force, je crois, mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'attrapper juste avant qu'il ne me rentre dans le ventre. *Secoue la tête en signe de pitié* Il ne fera jamais un bon joueur de Quidditch, j'en ai peur...  
  
*Tout le monde le regarde bizarrement*  
  
Drago: Quoi?   
  
-----De Miss Maraudeuse:  
  
Pour moi, c'est très important que Sirius réponde à cette question et peut-être Remus :  
Vous ne vous souvenez pas , il y a quelques années, lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard , j'étais connue sous le nom d'Oeil-de-Braise et j'étais la petite amie de Sirius ! Lorsque nous avons quitté Poudlard , tu m'as demandé en mariage ! Mais hélas , James et Lily sont morts... Et tu as été envoyé à A  
  
-----(suite du message dans une autre review)  
  
Désolé , j"avais pas réussi à finir le message... Bon , Sirius , maintenant que tu es echappé de cette p***** de prison, si on en revenait à où nous en étions * Veux tu m'épouser ? xxx  
Miss Mraudeuse   
  
-----  
  
Sirius *Ouvre le yeux bien grands* : HEIN?! Est-ce que tu... Tu es Claudette, n'est-ce pas? Ou...hum, Marise? --Élise? Suzanne? Yvonne? Jeanne? Éliza--  
  
Remus: Calme, calme Sirius! Tu te souviens pas d'Oeil-de-Braise?!   
  
Sirius: *Baisse la tête de honte* Non...  
  
Remus: *soupire* Tu sais, on l'appellait comme ça à cause du regard noir qu'elle lançait, celui qui faisait pisser Rogue dans ses culottes?  
  
Severus: HÉ! Ce ne sont des foutaises! Je... j'avais bu trop d'eau!   
  
Sirius: *Ricane* Oui, ça me revient... Euh, alors Oeil-de-Braise, c'est bien d'entendre de tes nouvelles, et il faudrait qu'on se revoye pour se parler du bon vieux temps, de tout les sales coups qu'on a fait à Rogue--  
  
Severus: HÉ!!  
  
Sirius: --mais je suis pas prêt à me marier, j'aime bien ma vie de célibataire... mais on pourrait se revoir quand même, non? Pourquoi pas ce soir vers 22 heures? Au Étoiles Filantes--  
  
Voldemort: *Se racle la gorge* Hum, c'est pas vraiment que ça me concerne, mais je crois que ce restaurant est un peu... hum, hors de service et sans propriétaire... Et puis de toute façon, la nourriture y était pas fameuse...  
  
Sirius: *Regarde Voldie bizarrement* : Okay... *Reviens à son air habituel* Alors, Oeil-de-Braise, on pourrait se rejoindre... chez Bernadette, la Reine de la patate magique, ça te va? Tu viens, Remus?  
  
Remus: Avec plaisir. On y sera. *Sourire charmeur*  
  
-----De Athamee:  
  
ma première question s'adresse à Voldemort:  
qu'est-il arrivé à ta face? ça fait fort longtemps que je me le demande, vois-tu... et puis ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qui t'a fait tourné aussi mal...   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Un petit rire se fait entendre dans la salle. Voldemort , lui, ne rit pas du tout.*  
  
Voldemort: *Sourcils froncés* Ma face se porte très bien, et puis je l'aime, merci beaucoup. Et si tu veux tellement le savoir, c'est à la suite des sortilèges d'immortalité. Il fallait bien sacrifié quelque chose, et comme ma famille était déjà morte, j'ai du perdre ma beauté--  
  
Dumbledore: *tousse tousse*  
  
*Voldemort lui jette un regard capable de faire fondre la glace, mais, malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore n'est pas fait de glace, et il continue de se moquer de lui.*   
  
-----(suite)   
  
si tu es d'accord pour m'accorder une interview, je serai ravie d'être ta biographe, sinon, tu peux toujours répondre brièvement...   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Non, je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton aide. Je fais moi-même mon autobiographie. Elle sera intitulé " Comment j'ai réussit à conquérir la planète, par Tom E. Jedusor, alias Voldemort, alias Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom, alias Tu-Sais-Qui, alias le Seigneur des--"  
  
Hermione: Hé, mais tu n'as pas conquérit la planète, menteur!  
  
Voldemort: Ça ne saurait tarder...  
  
*Harry, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore le regarde incrédules*  
  
Voldemort: Puisque je vous le dit!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
enfin, ceci concerne siruis: c'est vrai, qu'en est-il de tes orientations sexuelles? (et oui, on t'avais bien dit qu'on y reviendrait...)   
  
~Athamee  
  
-----  
  
*Severus laisse échapper un petit rire, et Sirius se tourne vers lui*  
  
Sirius: Ferme-la!   
  
*Severus rit plus fort*  
  
Sirius: Ferme-la tout de suite!  
  
*Severus éclate de rire*  
  
Sirius: FERME-LA! *Se lève et bondit sur Severus, qui arrête de rire et le regarde les yeux ronds*  
  
Severus: Hé! T'es malad-- *recoit un coude dans le ventre* -Ouff!  
  
*Rêveuse arrive à la rescousse et écarte Sevie, alors que Remus s'occupe de Sirius("Lâche-moi, je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute! Laisse-moi!") et Dumbledore aide à l'immobiliser. Severus s'agite encore, mais cette fois, c'est avec Rêveuse*  
  
Rêveuse *Le serre dans ses bras et lui donne des bizous*: *Mouac* Ça va, mon Sevie? *Mouac* (Severus: AH!) Chut, chut, calme Sevie *Mouac* (Severus: AH!) *MOUAC* (Severus: AHH!!!)  
  
Ron: *Grimace de dégoût* Ewww....   
  
Harry: Hum... Rêveuse?  
  
Rêveuse: *Mouac* Oui, Harry? *Mouac* (Severus: AH!)  
  
Harry: Euh... pourrais-tu le lâcher... Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais je crois qu'il commence à manquer d'air...  
  
Rêveuse: Hein? *Remarque que Sevie est violet* Oups!!! *Se décolle tellement fort que Rogue est projeté dans les airs, droit sur-- Sirius...*  
  
*Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont été projettés face-à-face, ou plutôt, bouche à bouche...*  
  
Sirius et Severus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Se décollent rapidement et s'essuient les lèvres comme si leur vie en dépendait.*   
  
Rêveuse: *Sous cape* Hihihi...  
  
  
~*~ 20 minutes + tard ~*~  
(Auteure: Sirius et Sevie se sont calmés, et refuse catégoriquement de se tenir à moins de quatre mètres l'un de l'autre... *Soupir* Bon, alors Athamee, je vais demander à Rêveuse de tenter de poser la question encore une fois, mais n'espère pas un miracle...Peut-être qu'avec diplomacie et un peu de bon sens...?)  
  
Rêveuse: *Se racle la gorge* Alors, Sirius, es-tu gai?  
  
(Auteure: *Se plaque la main dans le front*)  
  
Sirius: NON!!!!  
  
Severus: Et moi non plus!  
  
*Tout le monde le regarde avec l'air questionné*  
  
Severus: Euh... ben c'est vrai, quoi... *Baisse la tête*  
  
-----De Angelmoon:  
  
une question pour dumbledore:Avec qui êtes-vous marié monsieur le directeur?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Dumbledore: Je ne suis pas marié, mais je suis ravie de voir que ça vous intéresse.. (Auteure: Heu...vient-il juste de faire un clin d'oeil?!)  
  
-----(suite)   
  
une autre pour Severus Rogue:Pourrez-vous un jour faire la paix avec le pauvre professeur Rémus Lupin?Et c'est qui la personne que vous preferez a Poudlard?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Pourquoi devrais-je faire la paix avec lui? Je ne suis pas "l'ami des animaux" (*Écope d'un regard noir*) et je suis parfaitement content de l'absence de relation entre nous.  
  
Remus: Et ça me convient aussi.   
  
Rêveuse: C'est --bien, je suppose... en tous cas... Sevie, c'est qui ta personne préférée à Poudlard?  
  
Severus: La plus intelligente et responsable... c'est-à-dire, moi.  
  
*Tous lèvent les yeux au ciel*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Une question pour Rémus Lupin:euh...est-ce que c'est vrai les rumeurs qui disent que vous êtes éperduement amoureux de votre meilleur ami:Sirius Black?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Remus et Sirius sont figés avec les yeux grands ouverts, et Rêveuse éclate de rire*   
  
Rêveuse: Hahaha! Si- si vous auriez vu --vos têtes! Hahahahahaha!! Si vous auriez vu vos têtes! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Sirius et Remus: *Répondent à la question, horrifiés* NON!  
  
Rêveuse: *Murmure:* Ouais, ouais, bien sûr...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Hermione:Mlle Granger,combien de livres avez vous lu depuis que vous avez appris a lire?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: *Sourire ironique* Ben voyons, elle ne peut pas tous les avoir comptés, c'est imposs--  
  
Hermione: 26 372.  
  
Ron: ...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Harry:Monsieur Potter...arriverez vous un jour à éloigner les frères crivey de vous pendant une année entière?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: *soupir* Je l'espère...  
  
Drago: Quoi, Potter, tu t'es tanné de ces deux là? Tu veux de la variété, peut-être? D'autres langues pour te lécher les chaussures? *Sarcastique* Oh, pauvre petit Potter...   
  
Harry: *Grogne, essaie d'ignorer Drago*  
  
Drago: Hé hé hé... AIE! WEASLEY!  
  
*Ron envoit un sourire complice à Harry, en resserrant son arme*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
mince rusard il est pas là....bon si il vient à se rejoindre à nos chers amis,Combien de punitions aux élèves depuis votre venue à Poudlard?  
  
~angelmoon  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: *Gros, GROS soupir* Bon, alors puisqu'il faut absolument plaire au public... *Fait un grand sourire forcé* Mais bien SÛR, angelmoon, pas de PROBLÈMES. *soupir, puis pousse un cri:* Neville! Rita! Venez tout de suite ici! Aux pieds!!  
  
*La porte s'ouvre sur un Neville un peu effrayé*  
  
Neville: Euh... oui, Rêveuse?  
  
Rêveuse: *Regarde autour, l'air questionné* Où est l'épouvantail?  
  
Neville: Hein? ...oh, tu veux dire Rita. Et bien, personne n'a pu la retrouver depuis hier, et elle a elle-même écrit un article sur sa disparition. C'est un vrai mystère, et tous ses amis sont partis à sa recherche... ce qui veut dire, personne. Il y a peu de chances qu'on la retrouve. (Auteure: Bwahahaha!!)  
  
Rêveuse: *Sourit* Ah, cool. *Fait un geste aux techniciens*  
  
Hermione: *Sourit elle aussi* Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
Rêveuse: Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on dois retourner au business. *secoue sa tête, et refait un geste pour faire arrêter les confettis qui tombait, ainsi que les ballons rouges et roses, en forme de caniches*   
  
Neville: Euh, Rêveuse, comme Rita était pas là, j'ai... *couine* j'ai pas oser voir Rusard...  
  
Rêveuse: Bah, c'est pas trop grave... On posera la question une autre fois! *Soupire de soulagement*  
  
-----De Fany:  
  
[...]une question ambarrassante à Sirius et Remus ... *sourire plus sadique que celui de Rogue si il voyait Harry avec un pyjama lapin*  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Severus et Drago éclatent de rire*   
  
Severus: Hahaha! J'adore cette expression! *Essuit une larme* Hahaha!  
  
Harry: *marmonne*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Je vais prendre mon temps ... ^_^ N'y a t'il pas une certaine ambigüité dans votre relation ?   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Remus: *Soupir exaspéré* Non.  
  
Sirius*chuchotte dans l'oreille de Remus*: Euh, Lunard, ça veut dire quoi, 'ambigüité'?  
  
Remus: *Lève les yeux aux ciel* Pff...  
  
Sirius: Hein? Elle nous demande s'il y a un 'pouf' dans notre relation?!  
  
Remus: *Se cache le visage, honteux* Laisse tomber, Sirius. S'il-te-plait...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la nuit du 21/04/81 au 22/04/81, hein ? ...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Hum... je vais prendre une chance en disant qu'on dormait, ok? *Voit le sourire en coin de Sevie* ET PAS ENSEMBLE!!!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
(god je meurt ... mais qui donc m'a lancé un avada kedavra ? [ le colonel moutarde bien sûr !!] ...)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Rêveuse, Hermione et Albus poussent un petit rire, les autres ont l'air totalement à côté de la plaque*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Et pourquoi Rowling elle a dit qu'il y aurait une surprise dans le tome 5 ?  
  
~fany  
  
-----  
  
Ron: Rowl--?  
  
Rêveuse: ARG!  
  
Ron: Ok, ok... *roule les yeux*  
  
Rêveuse: *Se relaxe* Et bien , Fany, je ne le sais pas plus que toi. Peut-être va t'elle enfin avouer l'amour entre Harry et Drago! *Sourire rêveur* Ahh...  
  
Drago et Harry: QUOI?!  
  
Rêveuse: *continue à sourire* Ahh...   
  
-----De Sophie Black:  
  
[...]  
  
SIRIUS...  
  
1)Me demander cette question vient de ruiner notre mariage ! Répondons-y quand même...Je suis plus jeune que Harry ! Et voilà ! Maintenant tu me prend pour une folle et tu ne veux plus m'approcher !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Sophie? Hum... Plus jeune que Harry?! C'est sûre que c'est un peu jeune... et puis l'auteure veut que je reste célibataire--   
  
Rêveuse: *Ouvre grand les yeux* Quoi?! Comment t'as sût l'existence de l'auteure, toi?!  
  
Sirius: *Hausse les épaules* Ben... on entend toujours ces petits commentaires sortis de nulle part--  
  
Les autres perso: Hein?   
  
Sirius: Vous les entendez pas? ...Bah, c'est pas grave, vous ne manquer rien d'intéressant...)  
  
(Auteure: HÉ!)  
  
Sirius: Oh, pardon... *Se fait regarder bizarrement par les autres*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
En tous cas dans ma fic, si tu veux savoir, tu oblige Rémus à te jeter les sortilèges impardonnaux pour être prêt à tuer Voldemort, et Harry est mort (je crois que vous aviez compris que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup...) et c'est toi qui tue Voldemort...   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Pendant que Harry braille dans son coin:*  
  
Sirius: Ah oui? Cool! *Regarde Harry* Euh, pas pour Harry, mais... *Retourne au public* Wow, alors je suis le héro à la fin? Super! Et... est-ce que je me ramasse avec un tas de belles filles qui m'acclame et me donne--  
  
Hermione et Rêveuse: *Fâchées* Hum, hum.  
  
Sirius: Hein? Oh, désolé, je me suis laisser emporter... En tous cas, Sophie, j'aimerais bien la lire, ta-- hum, 'fac' ?  
  
Rêveuse: 'Fic'.  
  
Sirius: Ouais, merci... En tous cas, ça a l'air passionant!  
  
Severus: *Lève les yeux au ciel* Bof.  
  
Voldemort: Comme si je me ferais tuer pas ce bouffon! Je suis immortel, vous vous en souvenez?!  
  
Albus: *Imite Voldie* Et moi? Je suis où? Ne suis-je pas le plus grand sorcier du monde? Bouhou--  
  
Voldemort: *Faché* Oh, la ferme.  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Alors même si je suis folle, je reste une GRANDE fan et ne m'abandonne pas !!!!!!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: *Joyeux* Bien sûr que non!   
  
Severus: *Marmonne, boudeur:* Créez donc un fanclub, pendant que vous y êtes...   
  
Rêveuse: Chut, tu vas leur donner des idées! *Regarde nerveusement à gauche et à droite*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
2)Est-ce que tu fumes ? (aucune idée si on te l'a demandé mais j'aimerais savoir)...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Non, je ne fumes pas! Fumez c'est mal, ça donne des maladies. Ça rend les dents jaunes et les poumons noirs. Et si on fait l'usage du tabac pendant la grossesse, il y a risque de déformation chez l'enfant! Alors je veux pas risquer.  
  
*Regards bizarres*  
  
Sirius: Euh... pas que la grossesse ça me concerne, hein? *rire forcé*   
  
(Auteure: Et bien sûr, j'écris ça seulement pour vous emmêler et vous donner plein de fausses idées. *Sourit*)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
TOUT LE MONDE  
  
1)Je n'arrivais pas à la mettre ici alors cliquer sur le lien et vous comprendrez quelque chose par apport à ma haine envers Harry et au pourqoi je VEUX que Draco le persécute et que Voldemort le tue...la lien est là -- http://pages.infinit.net/delmas/blasonserp2.gif  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Soudain un gros écran de télé apparait, et l'on voit le blason de serpentard, qui se dissout ensuite pour montrer le message:  
  
«Dire que Harry Potter a  
craché sur la MEILLEURE  
des maisons!»  
  
*Voldemort, Drago et Sevie applaudissent et sifflent pour laisser montrer leur accord*  
  
Les Gryffondors: Ffff...  
  
*Rêveuse applaudit à son tour*  
  
Ron: ...Rêveuse?  
  
Rêveuse: Ben quoi? Moi aussi j'ai été classé à Serpentard! C'était seulement un test, mais bon... ça compte!  
  
*Les Gryffondors reculent de Rêveuse*  
  
Harry: Tout devient clair, maintenant...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Ensuite... Une question à Voldemort :  
  
-Je sais que je suis moldue et le bla bla qui va avec, mais pourrais-je être Mangemorte quand même ? Dans le livre (essayer pas de comprendre) vous allez mourrir, mais pour l'instant c'est la vraie vie non ? Alors même si tu vas mal calculer quelque chose avec Harry et que tu vas mourrir, pour l'instant, pour l'instant persécute le et fais de moi une Mangemorte !   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: *Réfléchis* Hum... j'aime pas trop ton attitude envers moi, mais bon... on a besoin de toute l'assitance qu'on peut avoir, non? Et puis j'ai déjà ce Cracmol de Rusard à mon service (Auteure: On sait jamais...) alors pourquoi pas une Moldue, hein? D'accord, tu seras une Mangemorte-en-herbe, on se recontactera... *soupir, puis marmonne:* Hé bien c'est la première personne qui s'incrit, et c'est même pas grâce à la publicité de Peter-- Arg, je vais le tuer celui-là, me fait ridiculiser pour rien...   
  
Hermione *Se tourne vers Albus* Vous ne faites rien pour l'arrêter, professeur? Il vient d'agrandir son groupe!  
  
Albus: Bah, je crois que de tout façon je sais comment arrager que Sophie revienne de notre côté, et nous aide même en espionnant *Regarde Sirius en souriant*  
  
Sirius: *Interrogé* Quoi?  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Pour Drago:  
  
-J'arrive pas à croire que parce que j'aime Sirius dans les bons et SEULEMENT Sirius (en fait non, j'aime aussi Rémus) je suis descendue dans ton estime ! Regarde, j'apprécie que tu tortures Harry et je t'encourage à continuer !   
  
-----  
  
Drago: Hum... c'est certain qu'on peut pas être parfait... Bon, d'accord, je t'accepte, après tout, seuls les gagnants comprennent l'insignifiance de Potter, et la grandeur de Serpentard.*Voldie et Severus hochent la tête vigoureusement* Peut-être même que l'on se verra à ta soirée d'initiation, quand tu vas devenir Mangemorte--  
  
Voldemort: Oh, et en passant, il ne nous reste plus de 'Crâne à Serpent', comme tatou, il faudra te contenter d'un bourdon avec une jupe à bretelles.  
  
(Auteure: Oui, je sais, c'est stupide...)  
  
-----  
  
Maintenant ma question : Tu es sûr que tu es méchant par par plaisir ? Et non pour ton père , je ne sais pas... Et que tu ne vas pas être ami avec Harry ? Parce que JE NE VEUX PAS !!! Là ça serait TOI eui descendrais dans mon estime !  
  
-----  
  
Drago: *Ricane*  
  
Harry: *Braille*  
  
Drago: Haha... Bien oui, j'aime être méchant. Ridiculiser Potter et les autres Gryffondors sont une de mes passions... Devenir ami avec Potter?! Comment je pourrais devenir ami avec ÇA ?! Où as-tu-- AIE!!!  
  
Ron: *Ricane*  
  
Drago: *Super fâché* LÂCHER CES TUE-MOUCHES, À LA FIN!!!  
  
-----  
  
Ensuite à Harry:   
-Tu te rends compte combien tu es CHANCEUX ??? Tu fous rien et POP ! Tu survis ! Tu ne pourrais pas demander à ta chance de te quitter ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Ça, c'est trop vrai. Que de la chance...  
  
Harry: *Silence*  
  
Voldemort: Hum, hum, j'ai dit: 'Que de la chance'.  
  
Harry: *Silence*  
  
Voldemort: *Crie:* 'QUE DE LA CHANCE' !   
  
Rêveuse: Hé oh, on se calme les nerfs!  
  
Voldemort: *Triste* Mais y veut pas répondre...  
  
Rêveuse: C'est vrai ça? *Se tourne vers Harry* Qu'est-ce qui va pas?  
  
Harry: Rien, sauf que parle plus à cette fille, Sophie... elle est pas fine du tout...  
  
Drago: *Sourire malin*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Et pour finir je vous remontre fièrement : http://pages.infinit.net/delmas/blasonserp2.gif  
Serpentards au pouvoir et à bas les Gryffondors !!!  
  
~Sophie Black  
  
-----  
  
*Applaudissements de Drak, Voldie, Sevie et Rêveuse*  
  
Harry et Ron: CHOU !!  
  
Rêveuse: *Arrête d'applaudir* D'accord.  
  
Harry et Ron se retrouve au milieu d'une salade.* (Auteure: Ha. Ha. Ha.)   
  
-----  
  
En passant Sirius, je sais que je viens de rebaissez dans ton estime, mais tu n'as pas répondu `ce que je voulais, alors je reste une de tes GRANDE fan, mais laisse tomber ma demande en marriage, bien que tu l'ais sûrement déjà fait ! Et Hermione je-sais-tout !!! J'men soucies pas du tout des fautes d'orthographe !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: Fff... tu y repenseras devant ton examen... on verra si tu feras encore la maline...  
  
Sirius: *Ignore Hermione, fait un sourire à Sophie* Merci de continuer à m'aimer! Après tout, c'est de la faute de l'auteure que je ne puisse pas me marier--  
  
(Auteure: Hé!)  
  
Sirius: --et surtout, ne te gêne pas pour écrire d'autres fics sur moi! *Sourire charmeur*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Et je continnue à détester Rogue bien que ... : http://pages.infinit.net/delmas/blasonserp2.gif  
SLYTHERIN RULE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Sophie Black  
  
-----  
  
Severus: *Grogne*  
  
Sirius: *Sourire sadique* Je l'aime bien, cette nana...  
  
Rêveuse: *Soudainement* Bon! ON COUPE! *Fait un geste aux techiniciens, et Ron et Harry reviennent, trempés de mayonnaise.* Vous avez faim?  
  
Ron: *Verdâtre* Non, merci, ça va pour aujourd'hui...  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Auteure: *Soupire, satisfaite* Bon ben voilà, j'ai réussi! J'ai fait un chapitre! You-hou!   
  
Alors, comme à l'habitude, je m'excuse de ma stupidité et vous prie de:   
  
  
Commentez et questionnez! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Bon, maintenant que cela est terminé, un autre petit message, concernant les fameux défis...  
  
Merci d'avoir participé; Sophie Black, Cécilia, Ange, et merci de BIENTÔT participer (*tousse tousse*); Seskmet, Piloup et Clarisse!!!!!  
  
Félicitations!  
  
Comme prix (Tamtadam!) ceux *tousse* celles qui ont envoyer leur fic pourront se venger de leur perso détesté, par l'intervenante d'un autre!   
  
Par exemple, je vois très bien Rita se faire attaquer par Rêveuse, qui lui ficherais des coups de ses propres articles de journal-- en une centaines d'exemplaires... *sourire rêveur*  
  
En tous cas, demander moi le par review, et votre voeu sera exaucé ! ...Mais soyez pas trop sadique, hein les filles... *Sourire incertain* Et ceux *tousse* celles qui ont prévu de participer aussi, faites le et vous pourrez aussi demander vengance! Bwahahaha! J'attend avec impatience ... ;)   
  
Salut à tous! Merci d'avoir lu!  
  
________________________________________________________ 


	8. Dans lequel les perso apprennent toute l...

Bonjour, je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demandez et vous receverez!"  
  
  
  
Wow, encore de super reviews! Vous me flattez, vous me flattez vraiment! ^_^ J'ai quelques commentaires à faire pour certains; mais ne vous en faites pas! Ça ne seras pas trop long, et l'histoire va suivre!  
  
hermione359: Tu n'as pas à remettre les même questions que la dernière fois non plus, tu as bien fait. C'était quelque chose que je voulais dire à AngelMoon, aussi. Je prend les reviews en commençant par les plus vieilles, et je ne suis rendue qu'à la moitié de la page 4 des reviews... ^^; Je voulais juste tout mettre au clair! En tous cas, merci de participer à cette fic!  
Alohomora: Je tente franchement de mettre tous les perso également dans l'histoire, mais c'est dureuh! :) Surtout Remus et Dumbledore... Et puis merci beaucoup pour tes compliments!  
Unknown Slytherin: Je continue, je continue! ^_^ Et moi aussi je suis fan de slash, et je vais essayer ton défi... après avoir finir une autre de mes histoires, pour avoir plus de temps! En tous cas, merci pour ta review! ^_^  
  
Et pour tous les reviewers et lecteurs: MERCI!!! Merci de votre intérêt, de vos questions et de vos commentaires! Ça me remonte toujours le moral et m'encourage à écrire! ...ah, et au risque de me répéter...  
  
MERCI!!!  
  
Et après tout le blabla, le voici le voilà: le chapitre huit! ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
-----De dunderhead:  
  
Choipeaux: qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mettre Pettigrew à Gryffondor?   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Le Choixpeau Magique apparait soudainement comme par magie... euh, je veux dire par magie.*  
  
Choixpeau: *Sérieux* Et bien, ce garçon n'était pas assez intelligent ou studieux pour Serdaigle; n'était pas assez loyal (Sirius:*tousse tousse*) pour Poufsouffle ou assez persévérant pour Serpentard. Alors comme il avait maintenant un petit groupe d'amis à Gryffondor et qu'il me suppliait d'y aller...  
  
Sirius: *Soupir* Une grave erreur... *Air songeur* Ben... c'est vrai qu'il faut être assez courageux pour ce montrer en public avec une face comme celle-là...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Dumbledore: est-ce que au moins tu avais puni Sirius pour la mauvaise blague qu'il avait joué à Rogue? c'était quand même pas juste qu'un mauvais tour! Tu te rends compte du sentiment d'injustice que Rogue a du avoir si tu n'as pas puni Sirius? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y avait peut-être plus de justice ailleurs, du côté des forces du mal par exemple...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Severus fait un air de chien battu, l'air suppliant. Sirius roule les yeux.*  
  
Albus: *Sérieux* Oui, je l'ai puni... ça aurait pu causer la mort d'un élève après tout.  
  
Sirius: *chuchotte à Remus* Même si ce n'était que Rogue...  
  
*Remus et lui pouffent de rire*  
  
Severus: *Regard noir* J'ai entendu...  
  
*Remus et Sirius continuent de rire*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
parents de Rogue: à quoi pensiez vous en donnant un prénom aussi ridicule à votre fils? Est-ce, bébé, il était déjà si méchant humeur?...   
  
~dunderhead  
  
-----  
  
*Quelques gloussements se font entendre dans la salle*  
  
Severus: *Outragé* Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal, mon nom?! C'est celui de mon ancêtre; Severus Timothy Rogue... c'est grâce à lui que je m'appelle Severus Rachel Rogue--  
  
*Les gloussements de Sirius, Ron, Harry, Remus et Hermione deviennent rapidement un rire hystérique.*  
  
Ron: *S'exclame:* Rachel?! Rachel?! Hahaha! C'est un nom de fille ça!  
  
Severus: *Boude* Non!  
  
Sirius: Oui! *continue de rire*  
  
Severus: Pff... Comment oses-tu, Sirius Rosy Black!  
  
*Sirius ouvre grand les yeux, horrifié. Drago pouffe de rire, et on voit que Rêveuse, Voldemort et même Remus trouvent la situation comique. Sevie, lui, a un large sourire connaisseur.*   
  
Sirius: *Bégayant* Co- co- comment tu-l'as-?  
  
Severus: *Air mystérieux* J'ai mes moyens...  
  
*Dudududu-dudududu...*   
  
-----De Siara:  
  
sirius veux-tu sortir avec moi?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
(Auteure: Désolée...)  
  
Sirius: Oui, désolé, mais je ne peux pas... *Sourit* Mais tu peux écrire plein de "fics" sur moi où suis aimé de toutes les belles filles! *Réfléchit* Mais c'est déjà le cas, non? *Sourire charmeur*  
  
Severus: *Grogne* Même pas vrai...  
  
Rêveuse: *Hoche la tête* Sevie a raison, pour une fois-- (Severus: hum, hum!) --ce n'est pas tout le monde qui t'aime, Sirius!  
  
Sirius: *Choqué* Non?!  
  
Rêveuse: Non.   
  
Sirius: *Triste* Mais pourquoi?! Comment quelqu'un peut ne pas m'aimer?!  
  
Severus: *Affiche un grand sourire, puis sort une liste longue d'un kilomètre* Attend un peu, je vais te dire ça... *Expression machiavélique* J'ai attendu ce moment très longtemps... *Pousse un affreux rire diabolique.* *Tous le regardent bizarrement.*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
2harry si tu veux que ce de fudge croit que V...est revnue mes tes souvenir dans la pensine puis montre lui pourquoi tu fait pas ça? ;op  
  
~siara  
  
-----  
  
Harry: Ouais, peut-êt---   
  
Voldemort: *Outragé* QUOI?! Ce crétin ne croit pas à mon retour?! Moi qui a prit tellement de temps pour revenir en beauté et cet imbécile le nie?! Il va voir de quoi je suis capable!  
  
*Bizarrement détaché, Voldemort emballe un joli, euh, cadran je pense... ou quelque chose qui fait "tic tac" en tous cas, à l'adresse de Fudge.*  
  
Voldemort: *Éclate d'un rire diaboliquement débile et se fait regarder bizarrement à son tour.* *Remarque les regards* Quoi?! J'ai le droit de rire comme je veux, bon! Je suis le méchant suprème de l'histoire, après tout...   
  
Rêveuse: *Choquée* Comment as-tu --?  
  
Voldemort: *Hausse les épaules* C'était facile à deviner.  
  
Hermione: *Songeuse* Hum, justement... Rêveuse, pourrais-tu mieux nous expliquer toute cette histoire de fanfiction, de Rowling et- *Rêveuse se couvre les oreilles et commence à chanter en ignorant totalement Hermione* Rêveuse? Rêveuse?! Arg, RÊVEUSE!  
  
Rêveuse: *Se tait* Hein? *Devant l'air noir de Hermione:* Ah, ok, l'histoire... et bien justement, un de nos auditeurs va tout vous expliquez!   
  
Ron: *Enthousiaste* Wouais! Je vais enfin savoir qui est Rowling!!!  
  
*Rêveuse lèvent les yeux au ciel.*  
  
-----De Hermione Black:   
  
Questions pour Sirius :  
  
Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi stp ?  
Je t'adore !!!!!!!!! Tu es mon homme idéal !!!!!!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: Err... ok, le secret viens plus tard, finalement... Sirius?  
  
Sirius: *Content* Wow, je suis un homme idéal! *Jette un sourire méchant à Severus.* Contrairement à certains...  
  
Severus: *Grogne*   
  
Rêveuse: *Sourcils froncés* Sirius! Tu es méchant! *Rêveuse se tourne vers Severus.* Sevvie!!! MOI je t'aime!!! *Cours vers Severus qui ouvre les yeux très grands*  
  
Severus: AHH! Pas encore! *Se fait couvrir de baisers* AHH!  
  
*Sirius pouffe de rire avec les autres Gryffondors.*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tuerais pas Rogue dans son sommeil une bonne fois pour toute ? Je tiens à précisé que je le déteste (je parle de Rogue bien sûr!)   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus *couvert de rouge à lèvre* : *Grogne* Au moins je n'aurais pas à vivre toute cette torture... *Regarde Rêveuse avec des poignards dans les yeux* (Ouch, ça doit faire mal...)  
  
Sirius: *Ignore Severus, répond au message* Même chose pour moi! ... qui pourrais aimer un rat pareil, hein? *Rêveuse bondit en levant la main et en criant "Moi, moi!" . Sevie se cache le visage dans les mains, honteux.* Err... sauf ELLE, bien sûr... *Sirius roule les yeux.* En tous cas, je pourrais peut-être essayer ton idée sur Rogue, oui... *Air sournois*  
  
Ron: *Enthousiaste* Hé, on peut t'aider! Moi et Harry on a trouver des sortilèges hum... spécialement pour lui... *Harry hoche la tête et les deux garçons ont une expression machiavélique.*  
  
Severus: *Fâché* Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor pour comploter contre un professeur!  
  
*Tout le monde roule les yeux*  
  
Severus: Je suis sérieux, vous savez!  
  
*Personne n'est impressionné*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Où vis-tu ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: *Hésitant* Err- bien, j'ai pas d'endroit fixe pour le moment... *Sourire forcé*   
-----(suite)  
  
Questions pour Rogue :  
  
Tu ne serais pas un animagus non décléré par hasard ?Je te verrais bien en chauve-souris ! (petit rire)  
  
Tu es sûr que tu te lave les cheveux ?????????  
(expression de dégoût)  
  
J'ai adoré quand la carte des Maraudeurs t'a insulté!Pas toi ? (éclatement de rire)   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Tous éclate de rire sauf Severus*  
  
Severus: *Sarcastique* Ha. Ha. Ha. Très comique. *Sinistre* Non, oui, et non. *Regarde autour de lui* Fermez-la! Ce n'est pas drôle!  
  
*Le rire devient plus fort*  
  
Severus: *Grogne* Et puis, c'est épelé «déclaré»! *Air supérieur. Les autres roulent les yeux.*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas tourner une pub pour le shampoin L'Oréal ?   
Le slogan c'est : "L'Oréal,parce que ça ne vaux rien !"  
Alors ? Tu veux ?Ca t'irais parfaitement !!!!!!!! (crise cardiaque tellement je rigole.Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je suis toujours là !)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Tous rient de façon déchainée, sauf notre pauvre Sevie qui tremble de fureur*  
  
Severus: *Sinistre* Je ne répondrai même pas à ça. ELLE n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Question pour Malefoy :  
  
Ah....Voilà notre cher Fouine bondissante !!! (éclatement de rire)   
Alors ça te fait quoi de te sentir humilier ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Les rires se dirigent vers Drago, qui lui arrête ces gloussements sur le champ*   
  
Drago: Hé! Ce n'est pas drôle! *Marmonne* Stupide Moldue...   
  
Ron *Essuit une larme*: Haha... elle devrait nous écrire plus souvent cette auditrice là! *Récolte les regards noirs de Severus et Drago. Ils ont pas l'air d'accord.*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Tu dois avoir mal au foie vu ton nom.J'ai raison ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Rires toujours aussi présents.*  
  
Drago: *Sarcastique* Ha. Ha. Ha. Mon nom c'est pour 'Mal Fait', tu sauras... *Regarde autour* Fermez la! Si un humour pathétique comme ça vous fait rire vous êtes pire que je le pensait! Et ce n'est pas peu dire! *Sevie aquiesce.*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Peux-tu cesser d'appeler Hermione "sang de bourbe"? (je sais que tu lui as dit j'entend tout!)  
  
Il parait que dans le 5 ème tome tu seras ami avec Harry.C'est vrai ? (Oups!!!!!Je viens de révélé quelque chose là !!!!De toute façon je dois tout dire à propos du Fameux Secret.)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Les rires s'éteignent progressivement*  
  
Harry: 5 ème tome de quoi? *Fronce les sourcils, un peu dégoûté* Amis?!  
  
Drago: Hé Potter, c'est ma question! Vas t'en chercher une autre! *Harry le fixe, fâché* Premièrement: non, je l'appelle comme je veux. *Hermione fronce les sourcils et Ron brandit le poing* Puis après, et bien, j'en doute beaucoup. *Expression dégoûtée* Ami avec le Balafré? Jamais de la vie!! *Esquive les coups de Harry et Ron, mais pas la gifle d'Hermione* AIE! Ça fait mal! *Hermione a un sourire satisfait, et Ron, Harry et Sirius l'applaudisse*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Questions pour Hermione :  
  
Tu préfère te mariée avec Voldemort ou Rogue ? Tu es obligé de répondre soit Voldemort ou soit Rogue.(Ne fait pas de crise cardiaque stp)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: *Air horrifié, pétrifiée de stupeur* Quoi?! *Regarde les deux hommes concernés, qui n'ont pas l'air content non plus* Je- je- je dois choisir entre- eux?! *Frissonne* Ok... *Marmonne quelque chose*   
  
Tout le monde: Quoi?!   
  
Hermione: *Marmonne quelque chose*  
  
Tout le monde: Quoi?!  
  
Hermione *Crie:* ROGUE!  
  
*Severus cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Harry, Sirius et Remus ont tous l'air dégoûté. Voldemort semble content de son sort quoique un peu insulté. Dumbledore a un petit sourire connaisseur et Ron et Rêveuse ont tout les deux l'air un peu jaloux.* (Auteure: Au cas où vous vous le demanderez, Ron est jaloux de Sevie, et non pas d'Hermione. ...Je voulais juste être sûre que vous ne vous trompez pas. ^_^)  
  
Hermione: *S'exclame:* Mais ces deux-là ne sont pas du tout mes premiers choix!  
  
*Tous ont l'air soulagé, mais Albus garde son petit sourire fatiguant...*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Il y a une rumeur qui dit que dans le 5 ème tome tu vas devenir préfete en chef.C'est vrai ? (Je viens encore de révélé quelque chose là !)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: *Yeux pleins d'étoiles*² Vraiment?!!! *Regarde Albus avec espoir*  
  
Albus: *Sourit encore* Tu dois attendre jusque là pour le savoir, comme tout les autres... *Fais un clin d'oeil*   
  
*Hermione comprend et sourit radieusement*  
  
(² = Expression empruntée à Piloup. Merci Piloup. ^-^)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Questions pour Ron :  
  
Dans une rumeur (encore une fois)tu seras du côté de Voldemort. Tu en penses quoi ? (Bon,comme vous l'avez tous remarquer (I supposed !) je viens encore une fois de révélé quelque chose !)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: *Surpris* Hein? Moi, devenir Mangemort?!   
  
Drago: *Surpris* Lui?! Devenir Mangemort?!  
  
Voldemort: *Tout content* Ouais! Un autre membre dans mon club! *Sort un sifflet et un drapeau*  
  
Ron: NON! Je- je ne deviendrai jamais un Mangemort, voyons!  
  
Drago: Un WEASLEY devenir un mangemort?! Impossible!  
  
Ron: Oui, pour *une* fois, je suis d'accord avec lui... Oh, arrête cet air triomphant, Malefoy!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus tolèrent envers Hermione ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: Hein? Je suis déjà tolérent-   
  
Hermione: *tousse*  
  
Ron: *Air de chien battu vers Hermione* Mione... pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais de mal?  
  
Hermione: *Fâchée* Tu semble plus te préoccuper de te battre avec Malefoy que de moi..  
  
Ron: Mione... *Hermione reste boudeuse* Mione... je t'aime tu le sais... Énerver Malefoy n'est qu'un passe-temps... *Se dirige vers Hermione et l'embrasse gentiment.*  
  
Rêveuse: *Mains sur le coeur et large sourire* Awww... *Regarde Severus d'un air attendu. Severus recule de plusieurs mètres.*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Questions pour Harry :  
  
Si tu devais être un animagus.quel animal serais-tu ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Bien, j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, je sais pas trop-  
  
Drago: *murmure:* Je te vois bien en larve...   
  
Sirius: *Ignore Drago et sourit à Harry* Ah, Harry, je suis sûr que peu importe ce que tu décideras d'être, tu y réussiras!  
  
Harry: *Sourit* Merci beaucoup Sirius. *Songeur* Je crois qu'une pantère ça serait cool... ou bien un oiseau... *Perdu dans ses pensées*  
  
Severus: *Autoritaire* Tu seras mieux de t'enregistrer légalement, Potter, *Murmure:* pas comme certaines personnes... *Voix normale:* -si jamais tu réussis... *Hausse un sourcil* Ce donc je doute fort.  
  
Remus: *Sérieux* Moi je suis sûr qu'il y arriveras, Severus.  
  
Severus: *Chuchotte:* Bien sûr, c'est le Survivant après tout, tout pour lui plaire...*Regard noir à Harry, qui est toujours dans un autre monde, et murmure des noms d'animaux à l'occasion*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Je suppose que tu sais le point faible de Voldemort ??J'espère....(soupir)....Non tu ne le sais pas et pourtant c'est trop facile.Indice:Il ne l'a pas reçu de son père.Tu as trouvé ? (Si tu ne l'as pas trouvé, je te le dirais mais les murs ont des oreilles alors chhhhhhuuuuuuttttttt !!!!!!!!)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: *Fronce les sourcils, confus* Hein? Non, je sais pas trop... Ses pouvoirs magiques? Après tout son père était un moldu-  
  
Voldemort: *Fâché* Bon, ça va faire! Tu n'es pas supposé le découvrir avant le temps, Potter... Er-je veux dire, je n'ai pas de point faible!  
  
Dumbledore: *Malin* Tu as les même oreilles que ta mère, n'est-ce pas Voldemort?  
  
Voldemort: *Effrayé* NON! Non! *Se couvre les oreilles avec les mains* Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?!  
  
Dumbledore: Moi? Rien... *Fais un clin d'oeil à Harry. Hermione semble songeuse, mais avec Ron sur les genoux, elle n'a pas l'occasion d'y penser longtemps.*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Questions pour Rémus :  
  
Tu devrais demander à Snape de te donner un antidote pour ne plus redevenir un loup-garou.C'est possible ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Remus: *Semble déçu* Non, malheureusement...   
  
Severus: *Outragé* C'est un fait connu, pourtant! Fff... mais ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de *cette* fille...  
  
Rêveuse: Hein! On insulte pas les auditeurs! «Sois poli si tu n'es pas joli» !  
  
Severus: Hé! *Espoir soudain* Tu ne me trouves plus joli?  
  
Rêveuse: Non. Maintenant, c'est Drago... *Saute soudainement sur Drago* Drakounet chéri!!!!  
  
Drago: Ah!!! *Mouac* AH!!!  
  
*Tout le monde part à rire, et Severus est tout heureux*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Tu n'as jamais rêvé de tuer Snape ?Je sais que je fait de Snape une victime mais bon.....C'est normal ! (rire sadique)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Severus n'est plus si heureux maintenant*  
  
Severus: Hé!   
  
Remus: *Sérieux* C'est certain qu'il n'est pas toujours gentil-  
  
Sirius: *Marmonne* C'est peu dire...  
  
Remus: -mais je ne suis pas violent quand je peux l'éviter. *Sourit bizarrement. Severus à l'air méfiant...*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Questions pour Voldemort :  
  
Tu voudrais te marier avec Larelou ? Elle t'adore !  
Je te le jure !!  
  
Il paraît que tu auras une fille qui s'appelera Ange.C'est vrai ? (Oh non ! Je suis en train de tout révélé !)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: Hein?! Mariage? Enfants? Non, mais! Vous m'avez bien vu?!  
  
Harry: Oui, malheureusement... pas un beau spectacle...  
  
Voldemort: Oh la ferme Potter. En tous cas, je ne marierais jamais! De toute façon, je suis déjà avec Seskmet... même si on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps(Attention! Message subliminal! ^-^)... Et j'espère ne jamais avoir d'enfant... *Réfléchis* Même si un héritier...*secoue la tête* ..nah.   
  
Ron: Et de toute façon, pour avoir un enfant il devrait-- *frissonne de dégoût* Non, ce n'est pas une belle image. Pas une belle image du tout. *Tourne vert*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Confirmation pour tous le monde   
  
Vous vous demandez tous comment je sais tous ça (les rumeurs,Ange....etc...)??  
  
Et bien en fait...J'ai un Grand Secret.Tellement grand que pratiquement personne ne le sait (enfin,tous le monde le sait le secret sauf vous !).  
Je vous le dirais à tous ce secret mais avec l'accord de Rêveuse.  
  
Alors...Rêveuse m'a donné son accord donc je vais vous rélevez le Fameux Secret!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Ron tremble d'excitation; Hermione semble très attentive et a préparé un carnet pour prendre des notes; Harry semble curieux; Severus s'en fout pas mal mais écoute quand même; Remus et Dumbledore écoute sagement; Drago pense à de nouvelles insultes pour les Gryffondors sans se soucier du message du tout ('Pourquoi pas Poil de carotte? -hum, non, trop ordinaire...'); Voldemort continue d'user les cordes qui le retienne et Rêveuse regarde Draco avec un grand sourire rêveur.*   
  
*Tout est normal, quoi.*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Par où commencer....ha oui !  
  
D'abord qui est Joanne Kathleen Rowling ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Ron bondit sur place et Rêveuse roule les yeux, sortie soudainement de ses fantaisies.* (Auteure: Je vous les raconterais bien, mais il faudrait que je monte le rating plus haut... Oh allez, je niaise, comme d'hab' ^_~ )  
  
-----(suite)  
  
J.K Rowling est une auteur de livres.Son plus grand succès qui est connu de tous (attention retenez votre souffle sa va faire un choc !) sont : les tomes d'Harry Potter !!!!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Tout le monde: *choc*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
En tout il y a 7 tomes (7 tomes représentant les 7 années d'études à Poudlard).Seulement 4 sont apparus en Europe.C'est elle qui a écrit les livres,et c'est également elle qui vous a crée.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Plusieurs: Hein?!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Elle vous a crée imaginairement c'est-à-dire que vous n'excistez pas !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Plusieurs: Quoi?! Elle est folle!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Vous exitez que dans les livres et les histoires que l'ont inventes (Je sais que vous allez tous me prendre pour une demeurée ! Mais ce que j'ai dit c'est la pure vérité que l'on puisse imaginer!)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago et Severus: Demeurée...  
  
Voldemort: Je ne suis pas fictif! Quelle est cette machination?! *Menace HermioneBlack de la baguette magique qu'on lui a confisquée*  
  
*Hermione, Harry et Ron sont confus aussi*  
  
Hermione: Je ne comprend pas...  
  
Tout le monde: *Choc*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Vous êtes des personnages de livres fantastique tous autant que vous êtes.  
C'est bon vous tenez le choc ?  
Dans ces livres il y a un personnage principal,Harry accompagné de ces deux amis Ron et Hermione (ça vous le savez je suppose).Harry et ses deux coéquipiers vont affrontée au cours de leur 7 années à Poudlard des épreuves terribles !  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: *Fâché* Quoi?! Potter est le héros?! Je ne le crois pas! Il a toute la gloire du monde ou quoi?! Je le mérite moi, pas lui!  
  
Harry: *Roule les yeux* Si toute cette histoire est réelle, Malefoy fait sans parti des "épreuves terribles"...  
  
*Ron et Hermione glousse et Drago leur jette un regard noir*  
  
*Rêveuse pousse soudainement un petit rire*  
  
Rêveuse: *Chuchotte* Pff.... "Drago Malefoy et la pierre philosophale"! Trop bizarre.... *Réfléchis* Bien, ça pourrais être pire... "Gregory Goyle et la coupe de feu"... *Grimace*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Bon...maintenant je passe aux rumeurs ! Aaaaa... ces rumeurs elles nous font rêver mais aussi peur ! Il y a des rumeurs blanches et des rumeurs noires.Les rumeurs blanche sont des faits qui apporteront de la joie dans les 3 derniers livres tant dit que les rumeurs noires apporteront de la misère et des faits terribles dans les prochains livres !  
  
Je vous laisse !!!  
  
MAIS...Je reviendrai !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et vous ne pourai pas m'en empêcher !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus et Drago: *Horrifiés* NON!!!!   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Petite déclaration :  
  
SIRIUS JE T'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione Black  
  
-----  
  
Sirius cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, puis affiche un sourire incertain*  
  
Sirius: Euh. Merci.  
  
Severus: *Secoue la tête* J'aurais dû me douter que cette folle était une fan de Black... *Soupire*  
  
Rêveuse: *Ignore Severus et se frotte les mains* Bon! Un dernier message encore! *Sourit devant les airs un peu désespérés des perso* Allez! Courage!  
  
-----De nflia:  
  
Coucou tout le monde!!! Salut reveuse, ma petite animatrice préférée!!!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: *Yeux bien grands, un grand sourire* ... (bouche bée)  
  
Severus: *Roule les yeux* une autre folle, apparament... *soupir*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Voilà, j'ai une question pour Severus!!!!  
Dans la fic "Obscurité et lumière", il est fou amoureux de Maud alors je voulais savoir ce qu'il est advenue de cette chère Maud et s'il y avait déjà eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie auparavant.....  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: Maud? Maud qui?! De quoi elle parle, exactement? *Fronce les sourcils*   
  
Rêveuse: Oh, c'est une fiction... oublie ça... Chère nflia, tu devras demander directement à darkrogue, ou à R J Anderson... *Sourit* J'espère que tout iras bien!  
  
Severus: *Ennuyé* Et pour mon passé sentimentale, de combien de femmes j'ai connues... Et bien- *Gêné, puis fâché* Et bien ce ne sont pas de vos affaires! C'est privé!  
  
Sirius: *Malin* Et par "privé", il veut dire aucune...   
  
Severus: *gnogne* Pas vrai...  
  
*Sirius garde son air rusé*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Juste un truc réveuse, est-ce que tu pourrais rappeler à Bill que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à 19h et à Remus que je n'aurais le temps pour lui qu'à partir de 20h car Severus passe avant....  
bisous à tous,  
nflia  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: Mais bien sûr! Je lui envoie tout de suite un hibou! *Va vers la fenêtre*  
  
Severus et Remus: Hein?   
  
Severus: Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle veut dire... *sourit* Mais ses priorités sont très bien!  
  
*Remus grogne et Sirius lève les yeux au ciel*  
  
*Rêveuse revient*  
  
Rêveuse: *Toute contente* Ouais! On a finit! Vous pouvez aller vous coucher maintenant... *Fait un clin d'oeil à Drago, celui-ci semble horrifié* Faites de beaux rêves!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Musique joyeuse* J'ai réussit! J'ai réussit! ^_^ Un autre chapitre!  
  
  
Et maintenant, pour finir: les défis de Mymye-Potter, donc le Percy/Drago auquel j'ai répondu moi-même!  
  
Écrit par Mymye :  
  
-----  
  
#1 : Romance = Krum/Draco ou Nevile/Percy, sinon Neville/Krum, Percy/Draco etc... C'est toi qui décide, tu peux les mélangés!!  
#2 : Horreur = Ron tombe du côté du mal et tue Harry(Je suis sure que Sophie va aimer faire celle la)   
#3 : Humour = Voldemort prend sa retraite de michant rôle et décide de travailler au McDo. Il devient ami avec les Dursley et se marie avec la tante Marge!! (Sacré défi, hein?)  
#4 : vous lisez mes Fic's et me faites des commentaires(ca ses le plus durrrr des défis!!)  
  
-----  
  
Bonne chance et amusez-vous bien ^_^ Pour les questions ou commentaires, adresser vous à Mymye elle-même, je suis sûre qu'elle en seras contente!  
  
Si vous voulez vous surpassés, mais n'aimez pas écrire de longues histoires, vous pouvez toujours vous inventer vous même des défis, aussi!   
  
Par exemple, je me suis moi-même proposé un petit défi pour m'amuser, et qui va comme suis : (Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire, je ne suis pas cruelle après tout! ^_^)  
  
  
«Harry regarda son ami, incrédule. Étant le plus immature des trois, il était habituel que Ron se laisse quelques fois emporter. Mais là, ça dépassait tout... Il faut dire que le blondin était plutôt maladroit et tombait parfois sur les nerfs, certes, mais bon... On l'acceptait sans se plaindre d'habitude! Neville ne méritait pas de se faire crier après comme ça! "Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça?" demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc, au grand rouquin.»  
  
  
...Bon, je l'avoue, ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça... mais regardez juste les lettres majuscules, une à la suite de l'autre...  
  
Hé oui! «H-E-R-M-I-O-NE»! ^_^ Essayez donc ça, pour voir! Peut-être un autre nom... C'est amusant, vous verrez! :)   
  
Err... bon, j'arrête mon charabia maintenant, vous remercie d'avoir lu, et vous prie de:  
  
  
  
Demandez et questionnez! ^_^ 


	9. Enfin un autre chapitre! avouez que je v...

Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre, et pour mes autres histoires d'ailleurs, mais le manque d'inspiration a encore frappé... désolée.  
  
Merci de continuer à lire et à reviewer malgré mes nombreux retards!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bonjour! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demandez et vous recevrez!"   
  
  
Ah, je ne me fatigue jamais de cette phrase là.. ^_^  
  
  
*Regarde le nombre de reviews* Hum... hé bien ça à l'air que vous allez tous avoir droit à un moment émotionnel signé Rêveuse... Vous avez encore le temps de vous mettre aux abris...  
  
  
*Pleure de joie* Wow... j'arrive pas à le croire!!! Plus de 100 reviews! 114 reviews!!! Wow! MERCI!!!  
Merci infiniment aux personnes qui ont écrit questions et commentaires, et à tous ceux qui lisent! Vous êtes cinquante six personnes a avoir participé à ce délire, et je vous suis extrèment reconnaissante! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir, et à quel point je suis fière!!! MERCI À VOUS TOUS!!! ^___^  
  
*Essuit ses yeux, un grand sourire toujours sur les lèvres*   
  
Bon alors, maintenant que ceci est fait, *Air sérieux* une catastrophe s'est déroulée ici, hier soir.   
  
*Du-du-dou....*  
  
~*~  
Alors que Ron et Hermione jouait aux échecs et que Ron la laissait gagner dans l'espoir d'un calin, que Voldemort et Albus discutait tranquillement tout en prennant une tasse de thé et des biscuits soda, que Drago et Harry tentait de s'entre-tuer pour une raison ou pour une autre et que Severus et Sirius les regardaient faire tout en prennant des paris, Remus s'est tout à coup mis à hurler.  
  
Je lui ai demander ce qui n'allait pas, si quelque chose lui avait écrasé l'orteil, ou si c'était la lumière de la pleine lune venant de la fenêtre qui l'aveuglait, mais il n'a pas répondu.   
  
Ses jambes tremblaient bizarrement... je lui demandai s'il avait froid ou si il voulait danser, mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de mettre mes souliers à claquettes que le corps de Remus commença à prendre une drôle de forme! Je songeais à le questionner pour savoir si il avait pris du gâteau que nous avaient préparé les jumeaux Weasley, quand il devint tout poilu et hurla à nouveau.  
  
Tous les autres s'étaient mis à crier aussi, sans raison apparente... Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans un coin de la salle et regardait Remus d'un air horrifié.  
  
C'est alors que je compris.  
  
Ils jouaient à la cachette sans moi et Remus venait de les découvrir!   
  
Divisée entre la jalousie et le désir de les aider, j'ouvrie la fenêtre toute grande et leur montra la bonne cachette que cela représentait. Mais ils ne m'écoutèrent pas, ils ne faisait que fixer Remus, qui commençait à s'approcher d'eux d'une façon menaçante. Sirius s'était transformé en chien (sûrement pour tricher, c'est plus facile de se cacher qu'on on est petit) et tentait de faire reculer Remus.  
  
Puis, Remus, maintenant affublé de larges mâchoires et ayant une nouvelle dentition plutôt pointue, se libèra de Sirius et se jetta sur Sevie! Celui-ci se mit à hurler, tentant de se débarrasser de Remus... peut-être avait-il une allergie et que la nouvelle fourrure de Remus le dérangeait? Bah, en tous cas, Remus se débattait sur Sevie et déchirait violemment ses vêtements.   
  
J'aurais bien aimer regarder ce spectacle, mais au même moment, Sirius, toujours en chien, fit reculer Remus et le dirigea vers la fenêtre, où celui-ci s'enfuit. Moi, effrayé qu'il ne se fasse mal à l'atterrissage, ai tenté de le retenir, mais tout les autres m'ont poussée hors du chemin. J'ai tenté de rester, mais Hermione m'a désigné Severus, qui tentait désespérément de se cacher avec ce qui lui restait comme vêtements, et j'ai trouvé ça plus intéressant.   
  
En tous cas, après que Sevie se soit enfin rendu compte que je l'observait, les autres perso sont revenus essoufflés et dans un piteux état. Harry me demanda pourquoi j'avais tenter de retenir Remus... je lui ai dit que «parce qu'il vous avait découverts, ce n'était pas une raison pour le jeter dehors!»   
  
Il m'a regardé bizarrement. Les autres aussi.   
  
Bah, je suppose qu'ils étaient honteux que j'ai découvert la vérité.  
~*~   
  
Fin de l'interminable flash-back. Alors maintenant les perso se jettent des sortilèges guérisseurs (sûrement un autre jeu) et Sevie est enfermé seul (bien malgré moi) dans la salle à manger, avec des vêtements de rechange que je lui ai gracieusement prêtés... et bizarrement, il refuse maintenant de sortir. Un exemple?  
  
Rêveuse: Sevie! Sort de là!  
  
Severus: *À travers de la porte* NON! Jamais dans ses horribles vêtements!   
  
Rêveuse: Mais voyons, Sevie... tu sais que c'était la seule chose que j'avais avec moi...  
  
Sevie: JAMAIS!  
  
*soupir* Bon ben vous voyez la situation... on pourrait peut-être passer au questions maintenant? ...Ou du moins essayer...  
  
...  
  
(Auteure: Oh non! Oh sacrilège! J'avais oublier la review de Cilou au dernier chapitre! Désolée Cilou! Je recommencerais plus, j'te promet! ^_^ Alors, la voilà:  
  
-----De Cilou:  
  
Salut Rêveuse!!!  
C'est une question pour Ron:  
POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS AVOUER QU'T'AIME TREYLAWNEY???  
  
[...](Auteure: Merci! Et puis il n'y en a pas, de fautes!)  
  
~Cilou  
  
-----  
  
Ron: ... *Cligne*   
  
*Quelques gloussements se font entendre*  
  
Ron: ... *Devient rouge de fureur* COMMENT AS-T-ELLE PU AVOIR UNE IDÉE COMME ÇA?!  
  
Drago: *Sourit malicieusement* Oh Weasley, je ne savais pas que tu avais quelque chose pour les professeurs!  
  
Ron: *grogne* Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, depuis le temps que tu lèches les bottes de Rogue...  
  
Drago: *contrarié* Quoi?! C'est même pas vrai! Ferme-la!  
  
Harry: *sourit malicieusement* Oh, la vérité choque, Malefoy...  
  
Severus: *À travers la porte* Ce débat est totalement inutile, Potter et Weasley, *Les regarde dédaigneusement toujours à travers de la porte* car je ne pratique pas le favoritisme.   
  
*Silence total*   
  
-----De Miss Padfoot:  
  
~Juste dire a Sirius ke je l'aime gros!t'es cool siri!( la ferme Rogue, pas un mot contre mon siriusounet... j'haii pas rogue mais il est (mot méchant) quand il parle contre mon Patmol ou quand il enleve des points a Griffondor!)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: *Confus* Alors quand est-ce que tu ne le déteste pas?  
  
Sirius: *Ignore les commentaires sur Rogue* Merci Miss Padfoot *sourire charmeur* Je n'ai aucun mérite, je suis né comme ça--  
  
Serverus: *À travers de la porte:* *Ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir de parler* *Est bloqué magicalement par une Rêveuse en furie*  
  
Rêveuse: Tu sais qu'il faut plaire au public, Sevie! *Fronce les sourcils* Si tu tentes de recommencer je- devrais prendre les mesures d'urgence.  
  
Severus: *Pas impressionné* Qui sont?  
  
Rêveuse: *sourit* T'embrasser, bien sûr.  
  
*Bruits de dégoût partout dans la salle. On devine que Sevie a l'air horrifié*   
  
Rêveuse: Voilà qui est réglé. *sourire plus large* Et c'est ce que l'on appelle joindre l'utile à l'agréable!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
voilà pour mes commentaires... passons aux questions!:   
DRAGO: Le truc pour avoir des cheveux aussi "jaune-blanc" et aussi "gluants" c'est tu les jeunes d'oeufs diluer dans le vinaigre?   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Ron, Harry, Hermione et Sirius éclatent de rire*  
  
Hermione: Je me le suis souvent demandé moi-même... Cette couleur dépassent toutes les lois de la physique! (Ron: Hein...?) *sourit* Mais j'avais plutôt parié sur un sort pour remplacer les cheveux par du duvet de canari...  
  
Drago: *Grogne dans son coin, ignore les autres*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
ROGUE: t'as peur des rides ? (C'est la seule raison que j'ai trouver pour expliquer son sourire inexistant!)  
  
-----(pause)   
  
Rêveuse: *Hurle* SEVVVV- IIIE! Viens, tu as une question! Et tu ne réponds plus à distance! C'est ennuyant pour l'auteure de toujours écrire "à travers la porte"...   
  
Severus: *À travers la porte:* NON! (Auteure: *soupir* *Secoue son poignet endolori*)  
  
Rêveuse: *Sourire démentiel* Oh que oui... *Fait un signe aux techniciens* *La porte s'ouvre très lentement*  
  
Harry: *chuchotte à Ron et Sirius:* Hihi... je suis sûr que c'est du rose...   
  
Sirius: Oui... et je parie cinq Gallions que c'est un tutu!   
  
*Ron hoche la tête et ensemble ils cachent leur fou rire*  
  
*Severus sort enfin de la salle à manger*   
  
*Tout le monde éclate de rire*  
  
*Severus grogne, rouge comme une tomate, et tente d'étirer son joli maillot de bain rose fluo deux pièces, mais ne réussissant même pas à cacher le "Girl" inscrit en grosses lettres rouges sur le devant.* ²  
  
Severus: *Fâché* Rêveuse! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose?! ...Et arrête de me regarder comme ça!  
  
Rêveuse: Hein? Oh. *Arrête de fixer Severus* Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai apporté. Et personne n'a rien voulu te prêter... *Drago tient sa cape, protecteur. Les autres ne font que continuer de rire*   
  
Severus: *Marmonne* Et puis pourquoi donc emporter un maillot de bain ici...?  
  
Rêveuse: *Sourire charmeur* J'avais pensé à un bain de minuit pour nous deux plus tard... grr...  
  
*Des bruits dégoûtés fusent de partout, deux ou trois appartenant à Sevie*  
  
Ron: *Incertain* Euh... Mais pour un bain de minuit... on y va pas- sans vêtements du tout?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Hermione: *Gênée* Hum... et si on retournait à la question hein?  
  
Rêveuse: Ok... *Se racle la gorge* Alors, Sev, pourquoi tu ne souris jamais?  
  
*Si possible, Rogue se renfrogne encore plus*  
  
Albus: *prudent* Err- en fait, c'est moi qui lui a interdit... il traumatisait les élèves...  
  
  
² = Merci à Hermione Black pour cette superbe suggestion! ^_^ lol!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
REMUS:ou passes tu tes nuits de pleine lune?!? encore à la cabane hurlante?!?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: Oh! Désolée; Remus n'est pas là! *gênée* Et je suppose qu'il ne sera pas là souvent, avec la pleine lune qui s'en vient... *Regarde son calendrier qui-est-d'une-autre-année-mais-que-Rêveuse-le-sait-pas* C'est bientôt...  
  
Hermione: Euh... Rêveuse... "C'était" sa transformation ce soir...  
  
Rêveuse: Hein? *Déclic* AH! Tout s'explique!   
  
Sirius: Oui... Dans tous les cas, Remus m'a dit qu'il passait ses nuits là dans un endroit secret, la maison d'une de ses admiratrices je crois... *Hausse les épaules*  
  
(Auteure: *voix d'annonceur de loterie:* Ça pourrait être VOUS! ^_~)   
  
-----(suite)  
  
VOLDIE:incompétant!!!(chus ben contente!) mais tout de meme faut tu etre nul pour avoir laisser un gamin de 14 ans filler entre ses doights surtout quand on est supposément un super mage noir full puissant! wentk... mouin... harry est fort ou bin c toi ki est null voldie! ;)  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: *Tremble de rage* C- Comment ose--   
  
Rêveuse: *effrayée* Calme Voldie, calme! Elle- euh... il ne faut pas--  
  
Albus: L'auditrice a raison, pourtant...  
  
*Voldemort jette un regard noir à Albus, puis à Harry*  
  
Voldemort: *Se lève soudainement, libéré de de ses liens, et tient dangereusement sa baguette magique* Et bien je vais la faire, je vais combattre ce morveux une bonne fois pour tou-- *Est rattaché magiquement par Dumbledore*  
  
Albus: *Désolé, mais tu ne vas nulle part. *Boit une gorgée de thé, nonchalamment* Au pire, tu pourras te venger sur les rats à Azkaban.  
  
*Voldemort marmonne, et commence à user ses nouveaux liens*   
  
Albus: *sourit* N'essaie même pas. Ce sont des cordes MaChic, les meilleurs du marché! *Tient l'emballage comme dans une annonce publicitaire*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
C'est tout... j'espere juste ne pas avoir trop facher Malefoy, Voldie et sevie!dls les gars!  
  
~Miss Padfoot  
  
-----  
  
*Le trio marmonne à l'unisson sur l'air d'une cantique de Noël* (Auteure: *Évite les tomates qui lui sont lançées d'un peu partout*)  
  
-----De dark-xania:  
  
harry:parfois tu es un peu stupide   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Harry, offensé, ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais est interrompu*  
  
Hermione: Il n'est pas stupide, voyons! Il- ce n'est pas parce qu'il est désespérant en potions... err...  
  
Ron: *Prend la relève* Et puis ce n'est pas sa faute s'il se met toujours dans les jambes de Tu-Sais-Qui, il... Et il s'en tire toujours vivant, non? -même si c'est parfois juste...Il a été très chanceux de pouvoir s'en sortir...err... finalement, Harry, *Se tourne vers l'intéressé* l'auditeur n'a peut-être pas tort...euh... je veux dire, *sourit* tu te souviens quand ta baguette a fait défaut? *rit* Et que tu as passé des heures à vomir des limaces? Ha! C'était tellement drôle!  
  
*Se fait regarder bizarrement*  
  
Ron: *petite voix* Euh, c'était bien Harry, non?  
  
*Silence, sauf pour les ricanements de Drago*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
...exemple:POURQUOI TU DEMANDES PAS à CHO CHANG DE SORTIR AVEC TOI ?????????  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Je-  
  
Hermione: Oh, mais voyons, c'est plus dur qu'on ne le pense! Harry est gêné, c'est normal! *Regarde Ron étrangement* Mais lui au moins avait déjà essayé de l'inviter... il n'a pas attendu la dernière minute...  
  
Ron: Hé! J'étais encore jeune, je-  
  
Hermione: C'était l'année dernière, Ron.  
  
*Les deux continuent à argumenter, et Harry se cache à nouveau le visage*  
  
Sirius: *Se penche vers Harry. souriant* C'est bien d'avoir des amis, non?   
  
-----(suite)  
  
hm hm...  
Hermione:Tu as déjà essayé le démélant ******(désolée ,pas de publicités....) pour tes cheveux?  
Drago:Tu aimes pansi parkinson????  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: *grimace* Bof, je l'ai amenée au bal à la suite d'un pari, c'est tout...   
  
Hermione: *Fronce les sourcils* Dé...mêlant? *Sort un dictionnaire de sa robe*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Ron:Ton sens de l'humour est parfois plutôt rigolo mais des fois il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Harry et Hermione ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder à côté, l'air innocent*  
  
Ron: Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sens de l'humour?! ...Harry? Herm?  
  
*Hermione et Harry se mettent soudainement à siffler, évitant toujours de regarder Ron*  
  
Drago: *tousse*crétin*tousse*   
  
Rêveuse: Euh... next?  
  
-----(suite)  
  
voldemort:le pseudo signifie quoi,en fait???  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Voldemort: *fronce les sourcils* Je croyais pourtant que c'était évident...  
  
Harry: *lève les yeux au ciel* Ouu... la mort qui vole... que ça fait peur!  
  
Voldemort: *Fixe Harry méchament* Tu sauras que j'ai prit du temps à le trouver, ce nom-là! Je suis très fier de mon jeu de mot, Potter!  
  
Hermione: *chuchotte* «Tom Elvis Jedusor» ...euh... «Il mord des tuiles de ...jolvor?»... hum... *Voix normale* Il a raison, ce n'est pas facile du tout!  
  
*Voldemort lui... sourit?!*  
  
Rêveuse: *Hoche la tête* Oui oui, c'est dur... Oh, et en passant, puisqu'on parle de noms... *Sourire radieux* Avez-vous remarqué à quel point «Rêveuse» et «Severus» se ressemble? Une seule lettre de différence! *Soupir* Ça doit être le destin...  
  
*Severus fait une grimace de dégoût*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
sirius:t'as une petite copine(je ne me porte pas volontaire,c'est juste de la curiosité)   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: *marmonne* Pour une fois...  
  
Sirius: *murmure: Jaloux... *Voix normale* Non, je n'ai pas offiellement de petite copine, par la faute de l'auteure... *Jette un regard accusateur à l'auteure* Mais, *hausse les épaules* je vais pouvoir après être sorti d'ici! Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, hein? Il ne doit plus tellement rester de questions...  
  
*Rêveuse évite soigneusement son regard*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
remus:c'est comment d'être un loup-garou???  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Albus: Pauvre enfant... *Secoue tristement la tête* J'ai bien peur que ta demande ne puisse lui être acheminée... Sirius? Peut-être pourrais tu fournir une réponse?   
  
Sirius: Err... oui, je crois. Il ne m'en a pas trop parler mais dût à ma propre... expérience... *Severus lui lance un regard accusateur et Drago semble curieux* Je sais qu'on se sent à la fois... libre et enfermé... c'est une drôle de sensation, vraiment...  
  
*Silence*   
  
Rêveuse: Personne n'a rien a rajouté? Ok, suivant...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
severus:ma coifeuse m'a dit que pour les cheveux gras,il ne faut pas trop masser quand on mets du shampoing et il faut ....zut me souviens plus du reste parce que la coifeuse c'était pas à moi qu'elle parlait...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Tous sourient, sauf Severus*  
  
Severus: *Confus* Pourquoi me dit-elle ça? J'ai aucun problème avec mes cheveux; ils sont soyeux et brillants, non?  
  
Rêveuse: *sourire stupide* Tu es sûr? Je ferais mieux de vérifier...  
  
*Les prochaines minutes s'accompagnent de cris étouffés et de *mouac**  
  
-----(suite)  
  
dumbledore:vous êtes mariés???(simple question).  
[...](Auteure: Merci! Et pis tu as que trop raison... *soupir* je suis fâtiguée des devoirs...)  
  
~dark-xania  
  
-----  
  
Albus: Non, je ne le suis pas. *Sourit* Mais c'est gentil de le demander.  
  
Rêveuse: Bon, un dernier message mainten-- hé, c'est mon amie!   
  
----De Thundergirl:  
  
salut Marie,  
ca va?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: Marie? C'est qui ça Marie?!  
  
Rêveuse: *Regarde Drago* Pensais-tu vraiment que «Rêveuse» était mon vrai nom?  
  
Drago: Euh... ben oui...  
  
Rêveuse: Hé bien tu as eu tort! Hahaha! *Drago la regarde bizarrement* Bien... je comprend, quand même, avec les noms que VOUS avez...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
elle est full bonne ta fan fic.J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi bonne.Elle est SUPER NANAZ.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: Super... Hein?  
  
Rêveuse: *Sourit* Je reconnais bien là ma Thundergirl... *Tout d'un coup sérieuse* Reste à prier qu'elle n'éxagère pas... *Ferme les yeux*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
j'ai des questions a te poser :   
1. Va tu faire des slashs avec:  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: Euh, Rêv- Marie- peu importe, ....c'est quoi un slash?  
  
Rêveuse: Appelle-moi Rêveuse s'il-te-plaît... et un slash, c'est... hum... *rougis* disons seulement que c'est un fic romantique... entre deux- err... *Regarde le reste du review* Vous allez comprendre bien assez vite...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Draco/Harry  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: Er... est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense? *Rêveuse hoche la tête faiblement*   
  
*Harry et Drago se regardent, puis frémissent de dégoût*  
  
Drago: Je ne veux même pas y penser... Arg! Mais ces écrivains sont malades!  
  
*Rêveuse regarde par terre, soudainement gênée*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Harry/Ron  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron et Harry: *Alarmés*Quoi?!  
  
Hermione: Oh mon dieu...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Snape/Sirius  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus et Sirius: QUOI?!  
  
Rêveuse: *grince les dents* Courage, courage...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Voldemort/Harry  
Voldemort/Dumbledor  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Silence. Voldemort regarde les deux intéressés d'un air effrayé*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Hermione/Snape  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: Hein? Mais c'est même pas un slash, ça!   
  
*Hermione et Severus restent immobiles, et Ron commence à sérieusement avoir des doutes sur ces deux-là...*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
et les autres slashs que tu as lu in english?Tu vas tu mettre dedans notre prof prefere BRUNO LAPIN?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Tous ont l'air confus sauf Rêveuse, qui ne fait que sourire bêtement*  
  
Rêveuse: Pourrais-tu "vraiment" imaginer ce prof en train d'embrasser amoureusement? *Imagine l'air de Thundergirl* *Part à rire*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
entk salut et svp fappe pas trop fort apres que tu aille lu ma review tu pourras toujours te defouler sur ma soeur ou P.O.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Rêveuse recommence à rire*  
  
Ron: Euh... c'est normal que je n'ai rien compris?  
  
Harry: Je pense que oui... ou sinon je suis tout aussi mêlé que toi...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
~Thundergirl  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: Bon bon bon, c'est la fin! *Essuit une larme de rire* Non, n'insistez pas, on arrête! *Sort de la salle, donnant un dernier regard à Severus, qui commence a avoir drôlement froid dans son maillot.*  
  
Harry: *Après un moment de silence* Ah, et au fait, Sirius...  
  
Sirius: Oui?  
  
Ron: *sourit* Tu nous dois 5 Gallions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
*Explosions de feu d'artifices* J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! Wouééh!!!  
  
  
Hum, hum. Un peu de sérieux maintenant.  
  
Tout d'abord, je remercie Thundergirl, pour de l'inspiration et tout pleins d'idées! Je me suis servi des meilleurs, et j'ai bien rit les autres! :D Merci!  
Je remercie également Hermione Black pour avoir tester le début du chapitre, le fameux flash interminable! Et encore merci pour l'idée du maillot!  
  
Ensuite: MERCI ENCORE À MES REVIEWRS!!!   
J'ai le coeur tout content et les larmes de joie aux yeux à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires! Je vous aime!!!   
(Oui, je suis sentimentale. Trop sentimentale. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!)  
  
Finalement, à la requête d'un reviewer, ? , voici ses messages, tels quels:  
  
-----De ?:  
  
Moi en fête j'aurais des défis a proposé:  
1)un slash Potter/Voldemort(pas tom jedusor)  
2)Tom jedusor se retrouve en 1995(il a quinze ans) face à tous ceux qui le detestent.  
3)un slash Sirius/Rogue (Vous comprenais surement pourquoi j'ai pas mis de nom)  
4)Harry après un évènement fâcheux en a marre et devient méchant.  
-----  
Oui encore moi j'avais oublié de proposé un défi:  
un slash Harry/Sirius  
Si vous trouver mes idée trop pervert ba...tant pis pour moi et si elle existe déjà en français (je parle pas anglais) j'aimerais qu'on me dise lesquelle. merci  
-----  
  
  
Bon, alors j'ai fini mon travail; je peux aller me coucher! :) Salut à tous, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu!  
  
Alors, à la prochaine fois et je vous prie, avec de grand puppy eyes;  
  
Commentez et questionnez! ^_^ 


	10. Joyeux Noël! Je tente de vous donnez un...

Bonjour! Je suis Rêveuse, bienvenue à "Demandez et vous recevrez!" ^_^  
  
  
Tout d'abord, MERCI à tous pour les commentaires! Je ne le dis pas assez, (Est-ce un air incrédule que vous avez là?) mais je vous adore! :D (...non, ne partez pas comme ça en courant! Restez!) Deuxièmement, merci pour l'inspiration à Catheryne! ^_^ Et pour avoir tester le chapitre, merci à Meraude!   
  
En tous cas, *Sourit* J'ai une surprise pour vous...   
  
Spécial des fêtes!!!   
  
*Un rideau s'ouvre et on voit tous les personnages, affublés de costumes où le vert, rouge et blanc dominent.*   
  
Albus: *Tout souriant et très crédible dans son déguisement de Père Noël* Joyeux Noël à tous!  
  
Ron: *Grogne pour lui-même* Ma robe de soirée mauve n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout...  
  
Sirius: *Enthousiaste* C'est une super idée, Rêveuse!   
  
Ron: *Toujours grognon* Facile à dire, tu ne portes pas un costume de lutin toi!  
  
Rêveuse: *Ouvre grand les yeux* Oh! Mais tu me fais penser... *Place une paire de faux bois et lui met un autocollant rouge sur le nez sur la tête de Sirius, puis sourit* Notre propre renne au nez rouge!   
  
*Ron sourit et Sirius semble moins ravi*  
  
Drago: *Gémit sous son bonnet à grelots* Je hais Noël...  
  
Severus: Allons, Mr Malefoy, je sais que c'est un dur moment à passer, mais-  
  
Drago: *Fâché* Vous êtes seulement content parce que vous ne portez plus votre maillot de bain, c'est tout!  
  
Severus: Pas de ce ton là avec moi! Un quart de point de moins à Serpentard. *Resserre autour de lui une robe de chambre rouge et verte*  
  
Harry: Euh... Rêveuse? Je suis quoi exactement, moi? *Désigne les rubans mis un peu partout sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger*   
  
Rêveuse: *Indignée* Un cadeau, bien sûr!   
  
Voldemort: *Sourire malin* Un cadeau pour moi, Rêveuse? Tu n'aurais pas du... *Harry lève les yeux au ciel*  
  
Rêveuse: *Tape des mains* Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît! Ok. Bon, alors quelques questions maintenant!   
  
-----De Angel Moon:   
  
(Auteure: Les premières questions avaient déjà été répondues, alors je passe directement à la dernière.)  
  
Tout le monde:qui rêvez vous de tuer?qui trouver vous le(ou la)plus moche  
  
~Angel Moon  
  
-----  
  
Drago: Ah! Une question intéressante! *Sourit* Ma réponse s'applique dans les deux cas: Potter.  
  
Hermione: *Fronce les sourcils* Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir d'abord!   
  
Drago: *Garde son sourire* Avec plaisir. Et puis Granger, c'était pas Weasley ton petit ami? Un faible pour Potter?  
  
Ron: *Regard noir* Ferme la Malefoy.   
  
Rêveuse: *Secoue la tête* Tut tut tut... on se calme, tout le monde! Et on répond!  
  
Voldemort: Potter, et Potter.  
  
Ron: *Incertain* J'arrive pas à me décider! Tu-Sais-Qui est diabolique et laid, Rogue est horrible, et laid, et Malefoy est insupportable!   
  
Drago: *Sourire malicieux* Oh, et je ne suis pas laid, moi? Finalement, Granger, tu ferais mieux d'aller avec Potter!  
  
Ron: *Ouvre grand les yeux* Quoi, j'ai oublié de le dire?! Malefoy est laid! Affreux et aussi attirant qu'une chaussette sale!  
  
Drago: Ok, ok, ça va, j'ai compris... *roule les yeux*  
  
Rêveuse: Certains n'ont pas encore répondu! Albus?  
  
Albus: Il est de ma mission d'empêcher Voldemort de nuire, et je le tuerais si nécessaire. *Voldie ne semble pas du tout effrayé* Et puis, la beauté est dans l'oeil--  
  
Rêveuse: *Interrompt* Ok, ok, merci. Sirius? Severus?  
  
Sirius: Rogue.  
  
Severus: Black.  
  
Rêveuse: Err... c'est clair. En tous cas, je crois que l'on peut passer à une autre question...  
  
-----De Miss Mauraudeuse:  
  
Tite question pour un beau grand ténébreux… Non, c'est pas pour toi Sevie, faut pas rêver !!! Non , c'est pour mon petit Sirius … Sais tu que tu ne nous a pas encore prouvé que tu n'étais pas homosexuel ? Moi, je te donne un défi… On se donne un rendez-vous samedi soir 22 H devant les 3 balais . Je ferais un compte rendu de notre soirée (si ce n'est pas trop choquant bien sûr ..)et donc je pourrai enfin te défendre contre tous ceux qui disent que t'es avec Remus !   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: *Fronce les sourcils* Qui est-ce qui dit ça? Enfin... *sourit* Un rendez-vous est un rendez-vous! Je serai là. *Clin d'œil*   
  
Severus: *Grogne* Lui, un grand ténébreux? Pff...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Bon , je vais poser une autre question tant que je suis là… Ne me faite pas L'avada Kedavra SVP ?…   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Hermione: *chuchote* Hum... Ce n'est pas très rassurant...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Enfin… Y'a une rumeur qui circule et elle raconte que …. Sirius et Severus sont frères ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ?   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus et Sirius: *Horrifiés* NON!  
  
Rêveuse: *Songeuse* Je comprend la rumeur, par contre... Les cheveux noirs, à peu près la même taille...   
  
Sirius: Est-ce que j'ai vraiment les cheveux aussi gras? Le nez croche?  
  
Severus: *sérieux* Une stupidité aussi prononcée? Une attitude de Gryffondor, d'agir sans réfléchir?   
  
Rêveuse: *Petite voix* Euh, non? Question suivante...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Et toi , Sévie , est-ce que t'es un Vampire ?   
Voilà !  
XXX  
Miss Maraudeuse  
  
-----  
  
Severus: *Fronce* Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette obsession sur les chauves-souris et les vampires? Je ne suis rien de tout cela!  
  
*Certains ne semblent pas tout à fait convaincus*  
  
*Tout à coup, on cogne à la porte d'entrée. Rêveuse sur pieds et court ouvrir la porte*  
  
Rêveuse: *Contente* Remus! Tu es de retour!   
  
Remus: *Se tient sur le seuil, plusieurs paquets dans les bras* Joyeux Noël! *Envoie des cadeaux vers Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Albus, qui les attrapent tous avec un sourire sur les lèvres*  
  
Ces derniers: Merci!  
  
*Dans leur coin, Severus et Drago semblent bouder un peu plus qu'à l'habitude, tentant sans succès de cacher leur déception.*  
  
Remus: *Petit sourire* Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pensé à vous aussi! *Lance deux minuscules paquets vers les Serpentards. Les yeux pleins d'espoir silencieux, chacun le déballe.*  
  
Drago: *Grimace* Un... suçon? *Regarde avec envie le nouvel équipement de Quidditch d'Harry*  
  
Voldemort: *grogne pour lui-même* compte-toi chanceux...  
  
-----De Ange:  
  
Rêveuse, tu as fait une énorme erreur. je n'ai absolument JAMAIS menacer de me suicider si sirius ne sortait pas avec moi. tu as du confondre avec une autre review car je n'ai jamais eu de tels projets!   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Rêveuse: *Gênée* Oui, j'ai fait une gaffe... C'était Cass', en fait, qui avait écrit cela... *Puppy eyes* Encore désolée...  
  
-----(suite)  
  
sirius n'est pas du tout mon genre de gars (désolée pour les fans). bien sur je ne doute pas de sa gentillesse, de son courage, de son sens de l'humour et de sa loyauté envers ses amis mais je préfère les gars plus mystérieux. je sais que vous allez tous hurler à cette déclaration mais je préfère largement severus ou draco.   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius, Hermione, Ron et Harry: QUOI?!   
  
*Drago a un sourire charmeur et Severus est surpris, puis sourit à son tour.*  
  
Rêveuse: *Saute de joie* Moi aussi!  
  
Drago: *Arrête soudainement de sourire* Oh non...  
  
Severus: ..si cette fille est comme Rêveuse... *grimace*  
  
*Rêveuse ne semble pas avoir compris et continue à sourire comme une idiote dans son coin*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
j'aime bien aussi ron mais je préfère le laisser à hermione car elle me semble très sympa et je vois qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui...   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Hermione remet calmement sa baguette magique dans sa robe*  
  
-----(pause)  
  
biensur, je n'irais pas jusqu'à me suicider si severus ou draco ne voulait pas de moi. en faite, je ne suis pas leur genre: j'avoue être une moldue. c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça. je tenais à rectifier cette erreur et j'espère que sirius comprendra que je n'ai rien contre lui. j'ai un message à faire passer à tous tes "invités":   
je viens de   
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Le message disparaît tout d'un coup*  
  
Rêveuse: Voilà! La lettre est terminée! *Sourire forcé*  
  
Hermione: Quoi? Mais non! Je suis sûre qu'il en restait!  
  
Rêveuse: *secoue la tête* Non, non! C'est fini!  
  
Harry: Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos?  
  
Rêveuse: Rien! Ri- Hé! Ron, rend moi ça!   
  
Ron: *Lis à voix haute:*  
  
-----(suite)   
  
former le Syndicat de Protection des Personnes Enlevées par des Présentatrices Maboules. si vous êtes interressés, dites-le et l'assotiation vous viendra en aide. nous vous protègerons, n'ayez pas peur. toutes vos révélations resteront anonymes. la présentatrice maboule (rêveuse) ne pourra rien faire contre vous. bisoux à tous et bon courage.  
  
ange qui tient à rester en vie.  
  
-----  
  
*Des feux d'artifices éclatent de partout, tous sauf Rêveuse affichent un sourire*  
  
Ron: On va pouvoir sortir d'ici! *Fait une petite danse*  
  
Rêveuse: *Yeux suppliants* Non! Ne me faites pas ça! On est amis, non? Non? Je... je vais vous donnez des biscuits de Noël!  
  
Drago: *Jette son bonnet à grelots par terre* Je suis libre! Enfin! *Se dirige vers la porte et tente en vain de l'ouvrir* Mais... Non! On est encore prisonniers! *Jette, comme plusieurs, un regard accusateur sur Remus, qui ne fait que hocher les épaules*  
  
  
Rêveuse: *Lève la tête* Ah oui? *Sourit* Alors vous pouvez pas partir! Youppie!  
  
Drago: *Grogne* La moldue aurait pu nous donner une adresse...   
  
*Tout le monde s'assit, soupirants, tandis que Rêveuse fredonne joyeusement un air de Noël*  
  
-----De hermione359:  
  
bon, moi aussi j'm' y met !!!  
harry : alors dis moi tout, qui c'est que tu aimes maintenant vu que c'est plus cho?? et détourne pas la question stp.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: *Ouvre grand les yeux* Euh... j'ai... j'ai des patates sur le feu... *Tente de s'enfuir*  
  
Ron: *Fronce un sourcil* Hein?  
  
Rêveuse: *Air sévère* Harry! Reviens ici! Répond tout de suite!   
  
Harry: *Enfermé dans la salle à manger:* Non!  
  
Rêveuse: *Découragée* Oh non... pas encore... *soupir* Bon, questions:  
  
-----(suite)  
  
rogue : as tu déjà penser à la chirurgie esthétique ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Éclatement de rire. Severus reste silencieux, la mâchoire serrée*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
sirius et remus : quel est la plus grosse conneries que vous avez fait ensemble, étant jeune, avec James Potter, quand vous formiez les mauraudeurs ?  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Remus: *Souriant* Vas-y, Sirius, tu racontes mieux que moi...  
  
Sirius: *Enthousiaste* La plus grosse connerie dans le sens de la plus organisée? *Le sourire s'élargit* Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous mettre dans le contexte: C'était durant notre cinquième année, avant le match le plus important, celui qui déciderait des gagnants de la coupe des Quatres Maisons, --  
  
Severus: *Horrifié* Oh, non. *Se cache le visage*   
  
Sirius: -- Serpentards contre Gryffondors. La tension était au maximum, les supporteurs des équipes respectives se lançaient des regards meurtriers, même les professeurs... on étaient sûrs que les Serpentards manigançaient quelque chose pour nous empêcher de jouer, et, puisqu'ils nous avaient déjà fait un sale tour la semaine dernière... *Jette un regard noir à Severus* on ne voulait pas se laisser avoir. Alors, la journée de lessive précédent, on est aller voir la salle où les Elfes de Maison rangeaient les robes lavées, et, grâce à notre cher ami ici présent, *Sourit à Remus* on a... échappé quelque chose sur les tenues de Serpentards...   
  
*Ron, qui semble frappé par une réalisation, éclate de rire*  
  
Sirius: Puis, Arthur Weasley, qui était préfet en septième année, avait déniché le mot de passe pour leur Maison, et ensemble, les Maraudeurs se sont glissés sous la Cape de James et ont a trouvé leur salle de bain... *Rogue émet un grognement et Drago semble outragé* Ainsi que leurs bouteilles de shampoing! Et comme je connaissait justement un petit sort...   
  
Puis, avant le repas précédent le match, on a demandé une faveur aux Elfes de la cuisine. Bizarrement, *Il fait un clin d'oeil malin* Tous les Gryffondors et leurs alliés ont mangé leur propres rations, ce jour là...   
  
Finalement, c'était l'heure du match. James et moi on étaient dans les airs, face-à-face avec l'équipe adverse. Puis, juste après que le Souafle ne soit lancé, *Le sourire s'allonge encore* tous les Serpentards, joueurs et spectateurs, ont crié de surprise! Leurs robes étaient devenus rouge et or, leur peau du rose le plus laid que l'ont puisse imaginer! Et, sauf pour Rogue, *Severus tente de se cacher encore plus pendant que Sirius lui lance un sourire rusé* ils avaient les cheveux bouclés et jusqu'aux chevilles! Tous les autres sont partis à rire, même les professeurs! N'est-ce pas, Albus?  
  
*Albus a un sourire calme en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil, les yeux pétillants*   
  
Rêveuse: *sourit* Parfait! Prochaine question!   
  
-----(suite)  
  
voldemort : ta déjà penser à faire une thérapie ???   
  
-----(pause)  
  
Harry: *Rit à travers la porte* Bonne idée!   
  
Voldemort: Pas question qu'un Moldu me montre une autre fois ces tâches d'encre, sinon je ne répond plus de mes actes! Et «Destruction» est une réponse très normale au mot «lapins»! *Se fait regarder bizarrement*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
voila voila mes petites questions merdic, j'espère qu'ils y répondront avec honneteté ! lol !  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: *Sourit* J'espère que ça t'as suffit-- *Regard meurtrier vers la porte de la salle à manger* Sauf pour Harry, bien sûr... *Déclic* *Fait un geste aux techniciens* Oh, Fred! George! Venez ici!  
  
*Les jumeaux arrivent, souriants. Rêveuse pointe la salle à manger. Pendant que George prend une épingle à cheveux, Fred sourit à Sirius*   
  
Fred: Super l'histoire, Mr Black! Très... inspirante!   
  
*Le travail terminé, les rouquins disparaissent et la porte s'ouvre sur Harry, que Rêveuse prend de force par le bras*   
  
-----De Mymye-Potter:  
  
Niark niark....  
J'ai des questions pour les personnages...  
pst: en passant j'adore ton histoire!!  
  
-----(pause)  
  
(auteure: Merci! ^_^)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Sirius: Pourquoi Ta pas été bouffer Queudver au lieu d'aller dans la forêt?? t'aurais été pris par les détraqueurs quand meme mais au moin ca aurait fait une bonne chose de faite...  
  
Voldy: Tes parents sont des moldus alors pourquoi tu t'en prend a ceux qui sotn comme toi?? serait-ce pour montrer ta répulsion face a ce que tu est??  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Sirius: Bien que ça aurait été très tentant, je préfère rester en vie. J'ai un neveu à protéger, et je peux toujours attraper ce rat plus tard, et même temps que le serpent qui lui sert de maître!  
  
Voldemort: *grogne* Je suis là, vous savez... c'est pas bien de parler dans le dos des gens... Et pour la question, j'ai moi-même été la pauvre victime d'un Moldu, alors j'ai créé ce centre d'entraide! *Sourit* Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout ce que j'entreprend prend des proportions gigantesques, et est une vraie réussite...   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Rogue : Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas toujours porter ce masque de méchanceté et montrer un peu de tes vrai sentiments, je suis certaine que quelque part en toi il y a un rogue sensible et compréhensif qui ne veut qu'être découvert.  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Les Gryffondors partent à rire*  
  
Ron: Oui, bien SÛR! Peut-être qu'il est amoureux, aussi, ou qu'il a adopté un chiot!   
  
Severus: *Fronce les sourcils* Je pourrais répondre à ça intelligemment, bien sûr, mais plusieurs ne comprendraient pas... *Regard méchant vers les Gryffondors* alors je vais seulement dire que je ne m'ouvre qu'à ceux qui en valent la peine.  
  
*Rêveuse met ses bras sur son coeur, regardant Sev comme s'il était un héros*  
  
-----(suite)  
  
-t'es tu un vampire ou un animagus chauve souri??  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Severus: *grimace* Non. Et je hurle si on me le demande encore une fois!  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Harry : Tu sais quoi?? Ca peut paraître bizarre mais je trouve que tu fais toujours exipres pour te mettre dans le pétrin!! non mais vraiment!! Le potter va ou il veut , quand il veut et il se fout des conséquences!! tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
*Severus, Drago et Voldemort hochent la tête*   
  
Voldemort: Je jure, ça en devint trop facile!   
  
Harry: Si c'est si facile, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas déjà tué, hein?  
  
Voldemort: ...Ferme-la Potter.  
  
-----(suite)  
  
Draco : aime tu Pansy parkinson??  
est tu maltraiter??  
pense tu devenir mangemort??  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Drago: Bon! Il était grand temps que l'on me demande quelque chose! Alors: non, non, et je ne sais pas. ...c'était drôlement court à répondre... *Air triste*   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Ron : Tu sais , tu devrais etre plus compréhensif et plus mature envers Harry car si tu est toujours jaloux pour rien , un jour tu va le perdre pour de bon...et je ne crois pas que harry aime vraiment ca etre toujours célèbre...  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Ron: ...je sais, je sais, mais des fois c'est dur à croire... *Sourit* Mais au moins j'ai eu la fille! *Prend Hermione dans ses bras*  
  
Hermione: Hé!   
  
-----(suite)  
  
Bon bien c'est tout!! ( pst: vous pourriez mettre des gousses d'ail dans le repas de rogue...tout le monde sait qu'il est alergique a ca)  
  
-----(suite)  
  
*Severus grogne quelque chose pendant que les autres rient*  
  
-----(pause)  
  
Bon bien c'est tout!! MOUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~Mymye-Potter  
  
-----  
  
Rêveuse: Fini! Fini! *Regarde le dernier review sans y croire*  
  
Hermione: Voyons, il faudra t'y habituer, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive...  
  
Rêveuse: Hum... C'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave! *Lance en l'air des confettis* Joyeux Noël tout le monde! *Regarde les perso* Allez, on fait comme j'avais dit!  
  
*Les perso restent assis, croisant les bras*  
  
Rêveuse: Tout de suite! Allez!  
  
*Soupirant, les perso se mette en place, et commence à chanter Jingle Bells*  
  
Tous: JiiiiinGLeuh Be-iii-elles!  
  
Rêveuse: *Se bouche les oreilles* Ça va! Ok! OK! Vous êtes vraiment méchants! Les lecteurs vont partir sans chanson! *Se sent désolée pour les lecteurs*  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça allait! ^_^ C'était pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous donnez à tous un beau cadeau pour les Fêtes! Aurevoir à tous, et bon congé!  
  
Merci à Fany, Saiji, encore une fois à Meraude et Catheryne AKA Thundergirl pour avoir testé au moins en partie ce chapitre! ;) *Leur donne des biscuits de Noël*   
  
Salut, et, je vous prit:  
  
Demandez et questionnez! ^_^ 


End file.
